Total Drama Universal Restraints Inn
by Flashlight237
Summary: After Total Drama All Stars, the nineteen girls of Total Drama go on vacation at a five-star hotel; however, the hotel has more in store for the girls than simply R&R.
1. Prologue

_This is a non-profit fan-based parody. Total Drama and it's characters are copyrighted property of Teletoon, Fresh TV, Tom McGillis, and Jennifer Pertsch. Please support the official release._

Universal Restraints Inn is a hotel that holds many secrets. If one were to pass by the hotel while taking a stroll, one could see a gothic palace with snow white walls and ebony black roofs. The palace's elegant design makes it a beautiful sight that welcomes the wandering eyes of tourists. It's courtyard, laced with green grass, colorful flowers, and lovely bushes, only enhances the palace's beauty. Once you grab the brazen handle of the palace, your view of the palace will change.

If one were to open the front door of the palace, one would see a chandelier with a red rug underneath it, which separates the palace into two wings. If one were to look at the chandelier from the entrance, the Angel Wing will be found on the left side while the Daemon Wing will be found on the right. Each wing has it's own unique features, but they both serve to give the hotel's guests a nice stay.

The Angel Wing is a white, asylum-like area whose padded features make it soft to the touch. The wing is run by workers dressed as nurses and assistants, who serve to keep you comfortable. Although one may look like a prisoner, one may also feel like royalty in this wing, although the whereabouts of the bathroom is uncertain.

The Daemon Wing, with Demon spelled "Daemon" for a fancier statement, is the opposite of the Angel Wing. The workers in this wing are dominatrices and men dressed like executioners. These workers are selected to give guests a wild time if they dared to sign up for the wing. In other words, any amount of time spent in the wing will be one heck of a ride between pain and pleasure.

Both wings, however, are watched over by one man. This man is dark-skinned, and the top of his head is like a clean dish: bare, yet gives off a nice shine. He works by honesty, although his lawyers are on the wrong side of the coin. His name is Ira Spooner, founder and proprietor of Universal Restraints Inn. Ira was one who has expertise in the field of technology. His wife, Alice Spooner, was once a fetish model. Ira's technological experience and interest in the fetish world was combined into the idea that created the Universal Restraints Inn.

While in his office, Ira hears the knob of his door turned. Once it opens, two men had appeared before his eyes. One of them was a white man with a devious attitude while the other was a tall, muscular, dark-skinned man who looks rather down in the dumps. Both men approached Ira with a special request.

"Hello there, Ira," said the white man. The dark-skinned man next to him placed a file on Ira's desk, letting out a light groan.

"Greetings, sir," said Ira, who let out a light grin. "Welcome to Universal Restraints Inn. Might I ask who you are?"

"I'm Chris Mclean," said the white man, who points his thumb at the dark-skinned man. "And this is my buddy: Chef Hatchet. We work on a show called Total Drama."

"The Survivor-related show with rather dangerous challenges?" asked Ira.

"You betcha!" replied Chris, who points at the file. "You might want to look inside this folder. It's got whatever I'd like you to do for me."

Ira opened the folder and finds two group photos with many people varying in gender, shape, size, and color. After looking at both of the photos carefully, Ira then turns his head toward Chris. "Who are these people?"

"Oh, those are the people who participated in my show." replied Chris. "There are three other contestants as well."

Ira then picked up a set of information sheets that contained some details and a picture of each contestant. He carefully read through each profile, starting with that of a muscular, Hispanic man with a soul patch on his chin; and separating each one by gender as he goes. "You want all of these people booked in here?" Ira asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah," Chris replied. "Just all of the girls."

There were thirty-eight contestants in all, nineteen for each gender. Once Ira was finished, he put the information about the male contestants back into the folder and handed the papers containing information about the female contestants to a secretary to get copies of them. He then turned back to Chris with a smile on his face. "How long are you planning on having the girls stay in the Universal Restraints Inn for?"

"Two weeks," replied Chris. "Their vacations are on me."

Chef Hatchet glared at Chris because of Chris's request. "How the hell do you expect them to do anything about it?!" Chef asked with a firm voice. "We're in a hotel! These guys do not know jack squat about those maggots, and besides, it'll take a long time for them to visit this place!"

"Don't be too sure about it, Chef," Ira said. Ira stood up and walked around for a bit, while keeping an eye on the two men. "Universal Restraints Inn isn't like any ordinary hotel. Guests don't come to us, we go to them."

Chris raises an eyebrow at Ira's comment. "How so?"

"Well, Chris," Ira replied, "Our transport group arrives at the locations of our guests sooner than you'd expect your pizza to arrive at your doorstep. Sometimes, we may even set up locations for our guests to arrive at for transport. We place Angel Wing guests in padded limousines to take them to the inn. The Daemon Wing uses, oh, several other methods of transportation. The rest of it is a trade secret."

An intrigued Chris let out a smirk. "You mind if we gave it a spin, Ira?"

Ira gave this question some thought, yet he lets out a smile. "Not at all, Chris. I think a certain red-haired beauty could be our first subject, but I'll need some numbers; mainly that of this Mike guy she's interested in. Maybe a few more guys could be of assistance."

Chris hands the requested numbers over to Ira, who then looks at the numbers. Chris then turns to a nonexistent audience and starts his end of introduction speech. "Nineteen females, one fetish-y hotel, and a wild ride. That is the key to a pervert's mind. Each of the girls will endure two weeks restrained in a two-sided hotel, and look sexy while doing so." Chris then leans forward and moves his right hand to his ear, as if he's listening to the "audience." "Will the girls remain sane during their vacation? Will they be allured by the fetish-y atmosphere of the inn, or will they run home crying to their mommas?" Chris then stands upright and spreads his arms out, raising them as he states the last words of his speech. "Let's find out on Total... Drama... Universal Restraints Inn!"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I was gonna avoid posting this altogether, but considering the nature of niko56's <em>Property of Heather<em>, I'll take the risk. If this ship sinks, don't worry. You can always go to to read the story, plus you can send your feedback to my DeviantART account. Also, while I did write the story, a buddy of mine named Irrespondible came up with the idea.  
><strong>


	2. Roses are Red, Canvas is White

**Things start getting real in this chapter. I recommend not reading this story any further if you dislike this stuff.**

* * *

><p>"What was that all about?" Ira raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Hey, can't a guy introduce his crud?"

Ira shrugged it off and walked out of his office. "I'll call Mike and discuss with him about Zoey. Stay out of trouble, okay, Chris?"

"Fine..," Chris crossed his arms.

Ira walks to a portable toilet to go number two. Unknown to him, the port-a-potty was really a confessional booth set up by Chris. Another unknown concept was why the port-a-potty was sitting in the hallways of the inn in the first place. In the confessional, Ira unzips his pants and pulled it down low enough to keep his genitalia away from wandering eyes. Upon sitting on the toilet, Ira whipped out his phone and dialed Mike's phone number. While waiting on Mike to answer, Ira became slightly worried about the porta-a-potty he was sitting in. "Hey... Did you ever have feeling you was being watched?"

From a distance, a nerd by the name Harold watches Ira's confessional. Harold had auburn hair, and his glasses had a black frame on it. He wore a blue shirt with what seemed to be a hamburger printed on its chest. Under the shirt, he wore a pink, long-sleeved shirt. Harold watched with a devious smile. "Being watched, huh? Well, he didn't see anything coming... Now, about that Mike person..." Harold pulled out pair of tweezers and a tiny plastic bag containing pink hair. He pulled the hair sample out of the bag with the tweezers, holding it by the Scotch tape that bundled each strand of hair together. One may think that the hair is dyed, but in reality, it wasn't. In fact, it was the hair of a certain evil deity known to urban legend as The Peaceville Demon.

A few blocks away from Harold's house, Mike walked down the neighborhood with a cheerful smile. Perhaps it was a power walk. Mike is a Hispanic kid with spiky, dark-brown hair and brown eyes. He wore an aqua-green shirt, deep-blue pants, and sepia sneakers. Mike's cellphone rang, which persuaded Mike to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mike. I want to tell you something."

Mike raised an eyebrow. "Hey, who's this?"

"That's not important. Listen, you mind taking her to Universal Restraints Inn? She won a vacation at the inn, and it's time for her to claim the prize."

"Yeah, not happening. I wouldn't give my girl away to some complete stranger, and besides- Ooh, this will be perfect for a science fair project." Mike picked up some hair off of the sidewalk. Dark aura was pulsating out of the hair sample, and the hair sample started to consume Mike. "What? What's going on? No.. No.. AHH!"

The hair of the evil deity sent dark energy into Mike's body. The energy went through Mike's vessels, working through each vessel until it made it up to Mike's brain. The energy formed a body similar to Mike's within his mind. It, however, had some hair covering one of its eyes. This being is known as Mal.

"Mike?" Ira became concerned about Mike's health. "Yo, Mike. Are you okay over there?"

"Oh, he's better than okay, Ira; in fact, with him out of the way, I'll do this job for him..."

"Wait, are you..?"

"That's right. The name's Mal."

"Okay... Anyways, will you try to take Zoey to the inn?"

"Oh, foolish Ira... You have no idea how this will work out... Toodles..." Mal hung up. Mal looked at his right arm, ensuring that he has achieved resurrection. _So,_ Mal thought. _The power of the Unholy One led to my rebirth? Excellent... Now, maybe after I send that foolish girl to Ira's hotel, I'll take it over by surprise..._

Meanwhile, Ira walked out of the port-a-potty, feeling concerned about Mal's return. Ira approached a nearby nurse, who was leaning by the wall minding her own business.

"Could you get that port-a-potty out of here?" Ira asked.

"Will do, Magnum Master," The nurse went to the port-a-potty and carried it out of the inn's hallway, albeit with minor struggling.

_Well, _Ira thought. _I'd might as well send a few employees to a hotel Zoey usually goes to._

At Zoey's house, Mal slipped an envelope though a small slot in the front door. After the envelope climbed through the slot, Mal ran off, hoping for the foolish compliance of Zoey.

Zoey was in her room, sewing a dress for herself. Zoey is a beautiful girl whose hair bore the same red color as the hair of a certain mermaid. A flower rests near the top of her head, and her hair is tied in two pigtails. She has chocolate-brown eyes that accentuates her admirable beauty. She wore a red shirt that reveals her cleavage, and a pair of green pants on her legs. As soon as Zoey finished sewing the dress, her mother knocked on her door.

"Zoey! Your cute boyfriend sent you a letter!"

"Okay, mom." Zoey got up and opened her door. Zoey received the envelope from her mother and opened it.

_Dear, Zoey,_

_Wanna spend some time at a hotel? I_

_have a few surprises for you. Oh, and don't_

_worry about me. I'll be fine._

_Sincerely, Mike._

_This letter feels... suspicious.., _Zoey nervously thought. Regardless, the message gave Zoey a chance to try on her new dress. Zoey removed her clothes and put on her dress, making sure that her dress fits her body. Upon completing her new outfit, Zoey walked out of the bedroom, wishing to show her mom her beautiful dress. "How is it, mom?"

"It looks beautiful, sweetie. So... Why are you wearing it now?"

"Mike asked me out today."

"Okay. Well, have a nice time, Zoey."

Zoey walked out of the house. She then headed to Mike's house, which is, strangely, next door. Zoey knocked on the door, waiting for Mike to answer. Mike answered the door, but Mike was not Mike.

"Hey, Zoey," Mal observed Zoey, looking at her dress. It was red dress that covers little more of her body than what her swimsuit covered whenever she wore it. "Nice dress. Where did you get it from?"

Zoey chuckled. "I made it myself."

"Cool... So, are you ready to spend some time with me?"

"Sure... I guess..."

"Great!"

The disguised Mal took Zoey to Mike's car, letting her sit in the front passenger seat. Mal then drove off with Zoey on his side. Mal took Zoey to a Quality Inn building near Zoey's neighborhood.. Upon arrival, Mal got out of the car and walked around it. Out of generosity, albeit to play Mike's role, Mal opened the door for Zoey.

"Soo... Wanna check in?"

"No worries. I made a reservation at room #513." Mal took Zoey in with him, making sure she doesn't wander off. The couple took the elevator up to the fifth floor. As soon as the elevator stopped, Mal and Zoey left the elevator and walked down the hall. Zoey opened the door to the room; however, the room was occupied. Before her eyes, Zoey saw a latex-clad nurse in the room, playing cards with two buff assistants.

"Mike... Who are these people?"

"Oh, they're just from a certain five-star hotel." Mal gave Zoey a pat on the back. "If you stay on their good side, they are quite friendly."

"Okay then..." Zoey was nervous about the three strangers in her room.

"I'll go get us some refreshments. I'll be right back, Zoey." Mal left the room, leaving Zoey with the nurse and the orderlies. Zoey looked at the nurse with a nervous smile.

"Hey there... I'm Zoey. You know, from Total Drama Revenge of the Island? It's nice to meet you..." Zoey held her hand out.

"Thank you, Zoey." the nurse replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me..." The nurse stepped back and let the orderlies do their work.

"Hey..!" Zoey's feet lept from the ground as soon as the orderlies grabbed her. "What's going on?" Zoey blushed as the orderlies carefully removed her dress. Once Zoey is naked, one of the orderlies grabs a strange piece of canvas from a nearby bed. The cloth appeared to be a white jumpsuit with an attached armbinder. To start things off, the orderlies carefully forced her legs into the pants attached to the jumpsuit. Once Zoey's legs are inside, one of the orderlies zipped the zipper attached to the jumpsuit half-way up, leaving some room for the orderlies to put Zoey's arms into the attached armbinder. Once this was done, Zoey's arms were trapped in a tight embrace that forced the elbows to touch each other. Once Zoey is zipped inside the jumpsuit, the orderlies strapped her in, thus leaving her in a helpless state. "W-w-what was that all about?"

The Inn's employees were already hinted of Mike's return, so they just took Zoey out of the room to keep Mike's wondering eyes away from her. What they didn't know was Mike is really Mal. Mal returned with two bottles of water, still disguised as Mike.

"Hey, Zoey," Mal turned his hands into guns and cocked them. "Lookin' good!"

"Uhh... Thanks..." Zoey replied.

In the first confessional scene, Zoey expresses her worries for Mike and her suspicion about the Inn. "This is weirding me out. First, I got trapped by three goons, and now, Mike is complementing my awkward situation? I'm starting to think that Mike is not in control of that adorable body of his."

"What was that all about?" Ira said in the background.

Back at the scene, Mal observed Zoey's current state of helplessness. "Ya know, this needs a bit of work."

"Like... What?" Zoey wiggled in her bondage.

Mal noticed the hood on the back of the jumpsuit, which was meant to blindfold her. Mal pulls the over Zoey's head and straps it to the collar of the jumpsuit.

"Mike..."

"Don't worry, Zoey. I'll follow you shortly."

Mal kissed Zoey, then turned his head to one of the orderlies. "You mind if I put the cherry on top?"

The orderly Mal directed his question at shrugged and gave a harnessed ball gag to Mal.

"Okay, Zoey. Open wide~!"

Zoey opened her mouth, allowing Mal to place the gag into Zoey's mouth. Mal then strapped the gag onto Zoey's head, completing the set.

"You may go now, fellows."

The employees walked away with Zoey as Mal watched. The employees took Zoey down the elevator. As soon as they got off the elevator, the workers walked out of the lobby with her.

"By the way, Zoey," the nurse said. "Welcome to Universal Restraints Inn."

The orderlies put Zoey in the back seat of the limousine and strapped her to it. The seat, like the rest of the limo, was padded. This was to provide comfort for the Inn's guests. The orderlies and the nurse got in the limousine before it drove off. Mal watched the limousine's departure with a smug on his face.

"Toodles..." Mal let out an evil cackle in his success. "How fortuitous..."

Back at the inn, Ira, Chris, and Chef watched the scene. Ira had an eyebrow raised towards Mal's plan and how he managed to pull it off. "How was that possible?"

"Hey," Chef replied. "You're the one with the crazy restraints and the hi-tech security cameras. What kinda place are you runnin' around here, anyways? "

"Right..." Ira shrugged it off. "Well, at least we got Zoey."

"What about the others?" Chris inquired.

"Well, Chris. There are two girls who would like a challenge..."

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey is sent to the Angel Wing due to her friendliness and her strong connection with Mike. Zoey was the first girl to be brought in because Irrespondible wanted her to go to the Inn first. That and, while the Inn is more than capable of capturing all of the girls at once, Ira decided to put the girls in different scenarios before they get taken to the inn for the sake of creativity.<strong>


	3. A Tale of Two Competitive Chicks

Ira paced the floor, thinking about an idea for two competitive girls. Chris awaited for the next course of action, mainly because the thought of torturing his contestants intrigues him.

"You know, Chris, I got a proposition for you."

"Lay it on me."

"You know, there are two girls that would do anything to win the million dollars. One of them is an overachiever by the name of Courtney. She'll try anything to win whatever challenge you provided for her and her teammates."

"I know, right? In the murder mystery episode of _Total Drama Action_, Courtney was nagging me about a prize. Can't that bitch shut up?"

"Wow, that had to be annoying. Anyways, the other girl I'm thinking about is Heather. Heather is one manipulative competitor, and she will do anything to get someone eliminated; however, recent investigation led us to believe that Heather is attracted to Lindsay."

"Right... So, what's the plan?"

"Here's the scoop. What you should do is provide some bait for the girls. Make them believe that they got another shot at the competition. Have them meet you at an abandoned warehouse near Lake Muskoka and we'll take things from there."

"Sounds like a nice plan to me," Chris pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and went to his G-mail account. He then typed in a message to Courtney and Heather, which told them about Total Drama's newest season. He sent the message, which contained the information both girls will need. Unknown to the girls, the season is actually fake.

"Did you give the girls what they need?"

Chris smirked. "Yep."

"Well, you could run along now. I'll catch up with you in a little bit. I got to make a personal visit to our first special guest."

"Okay then." Chris left the room in order to take care of Courtney and Heather.

Ira turned to Chef with a specific request. "Chef. Keep an eye on things while we're gone, okay?"

Chef groaned. Chef tried to contradict Ira, but Ira left before Chef could say anything. "I hate my job..."

Meanwhile, at Courtney's house, Courtney is reading over information about the Bush v. Gore case. Courtney is a Hispanic girl whose eyes are as black as onyx. Her beautiful, brown hair touches the tip of her shoulders, and a few freckles sit between her eyes. She wears a gray shirt that appeared to be a part of a boarding school outfit. Her jade-green pants are rolled up to her knees, perhaps as a teenager's fashion statement.

While reading about the case, Courtney received an email from the address chrisishot2 . _Is this Chris' personal email account?_ Courtney thought. Courtney logged onto her email account to check the message. When Courtney clicked on the message, she was in for a surprise.

_Hey there._

_You have been chosen to participate in my next_

_Total Drama all-stars season. If you would_

_like to know more, meet me at an abandoned_

_warehouse near Lake Muskoka._

"So," Courtney said. "You're giving me another shot at becoming a millionaire? Well, let me remind you that I will win the million this time!"

Courtney picked up her PDA, prepared to file a lawsuit in case a lawsuit becomes necessary. Courtney powered off her computer before walking out the door. Courtney walked downstairs, moved through the living room, and went out the door. Once Courtney was outside, she went to her car and drove off.

Courtney arrived at the warehouse, only to see an Asian girl standing in front of the warehouse. The Asian has dark-gray hair that reached down to her waist. Her eyes matched the color of her long hair. The Asian wears a maroon sports bra that covers her DD-cup breasts, which are one or two band sizes smaller than Courtney's DD-cup breasts. The Asian's shorts are small enough to show off her ass.

"Heather! What are you doing here?!"

"Well, duh! I'm here to get the million dollars that I should have gotten a few seasons ago!"

"Well, you're going to have to pry it from my cold, dead hands!"

Courtney and Heather glared at each other, confident about their victory. Chris entered the scene, clapping before their very eyes.

"Well well well... Looks like you girls are already stirring up some drama. I'm impressed."

Courtney darted her eyes at Chris. "What do you want, Chris?"

Chris gave Courtney a smug smile. "Oh, I'm here to tell you about the newest season of Total Drama."

"This better be important..."

"Oh, it is, Heather. I'll need you two to sign these waivers. I'm warning you, this season will have revolutionary challenges and a whole lot of drama."

A dominatrix appeared behind Chris, walking up to the two rivals with waivers. The waivers will ensure that nobody gets sued once Courtney and Heather sign them.

"Fine..," Courtney and Heather responded unanimously. Both girls signed the waivers, granting Chris the freedom to do anything he wishes to them.

"Okay, good... Now, say hello to my little friends!"

Two female enforcers appeared behind Chris, each one holding a bitchsuit for the girls to wear. Each bitchsuit had four pockets, all which are meant to fold the wearer's limbs in. The hoods attached to each bitchsuit had built-in ring gags in them. The tails in each bitchsuit are really butt plugs, which will be stuck into a wearer's anus. The suit designated for Courtney is brown while the suit meant for Heather is black.

Chris turned to the domme. "Marjorie, if you may."

"Thank you, Chris. Courtney and Heather, I request that both of you girls remove every article of clothing you are wearing."

Courtney rudely pointed at Marjorie. "What the hell are you trying to do to us?!"

"Uh-uh-uh!" Chris wiggled his index finger. "You signed the waiver, Courtney. There's no getting out of this."

"Fine..." Courtney removed her outfit, going from the top layers to the lingerie. Courtney's DD-cup breasts were revealed in front of Chris and the enforcers, much to Courtney's disappointment.

"Well..." Heather's clothes laid beside her; it seemed that Heather was a bit more willing to strip than Courtney. "Now that we're naked, what's the competition about? Seeing which one of us is the sexiest?"

"I can SO beat her in that!" Courtney shouted.

"Oh, you'll see." Chris pointed his thumb at the two campers, which encouraged the enforcers to force them into the bitchsuits.

In a confessional, the naked Courtney and Heather rant about the situation at hand.

"Excuse me, dunderheads! Heathers do not sumbit!"

"Is Chris trying to put us in a pornography film?!"

"This is a conspiracy, I tell ya!" both girls said unanimously.

"Girls! This isn't making any sense at all!"

Courtney pointed at the camera. "Your hotel doesn't make any sense!"

"What kind of business are you running, Ira?!"

"You're better off finding out yourselves!"

Courtney and Heather looked at each other, left without anything else to say.

Back in the scene, the enforcers forced Courtney and Heather into the bitchsuits. Each of the girls' are forcefully gagged by the hoods of each bitchsuit, holding each of their mouths open. Courtney's and Heather's limbs are also forced into the pockets of their bitchsuits. Once each girl was zipped inside her suit, the girls are forced into an all-fours stance.

"Croth!" both girls shouted through their gags.

"Uh-uh! No complaining!"

From a distance, Ira appeared from behind the warehouse and walked to the group. Ira looked at the two girls with a straight face. "So, you got everything settled?"

"Almost. You expect us to carry these girls all the way back to the inn?"

Ira pointed at two Chinese pull-carts. "You might want to look at the sidewalk, Chris."

Chris turned around, taking notice of the carts. "Oh..."

"Girls, show our guests the carts."

The enforcers picked up Courtney and Heather and carried them to the carts. After they were put on the ground, Courtney and Heather had body harnesses strapped tightly onto each of their sexy bodies. Chris walked up to both of the girls to tell them the challenge.

"Girls," Chris said. "Your first challenge is a little race. You will 'run' to a ferry nearby. No worries, you'll only have to move straight. However, if either of you chicks decide to complain, then you automatically lose, understood?"

"Uh-huh" both girls responded.

"Okay... On the count of three. One... Two... Three!"

Courtney and Heather both started hobbling to the ferry, although they were blinded by the hoods they were wearing. Unfortunately for Courtney and Heather, they were forced to move by zaps from taser rods, courtesy of Chris and Ira. Chris, however, receives a phone call from Chef.

"Hey! What the hell are you two slackers doing?!"

"Cool it, Chef! We aren't in a hurry. Geez, don't get your pants twisted in a knot." Chris hung up immediately afterward.

Heather was winning by a few feet, but Heather's speed caused her to stumble and fall flat onto the ground. This enabled Courtney to pass Heather and achieve the sweet smell of victory.

"Way to go, Heather!" Chris whined. "You succeeded in being lousy!"

"Cool your heels, Chris. Let the taser do the talking."

"Oh, right..." Chris zapped Heather with his rod, which forced Heather to unintelligibly scream and shout in pain. Courtney and Heather were both unstrapped from the harnesses, only to be collared shortly after. Leashes were hooked each of the girls' collars, solely for taking onto the deck of the ferry. The enforcers soon appeared behind them.

"Take the carts back to the inn. We'll take care of Courtney and Heather"

Ira and Chris walked their respective "pets" onto the deck of the ship. Once everyone is on board, the ferry sailed away from the dock.

"Chris, take some time to admire the scenery. We'll be on this ship for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Courtney is sent to the Daemon Wing since she is one of the most disliked girls in the series. This may be attributed to her bossiness and overt focus on winning. Courtney also gets rather volatile and aggressive whenever she becomes jealous.<strong>

**Heather, on the other hand, was obviously put in the Daemon Wing since she's the main antagonist of the first season. Heather uses manipulation to get herself through the competition.**

**Courtney and Heather were taken together due to their respective competitive tendencies.**


	4. Mother Nature Meets Father Fetish

Ira admired the beauty of the lake as the light from the sun scattered on the lake's crystal-clear water. Such beauty from the lake may even make the ever-beautiful Courtney look like a troll who lived under a bridge. As he gazed upon the lake, Ira kneeled and petted the hooded head of the bound Hispanic girl. "Ah, nature... What a relaxing sight. It's a good thing I set the Universal Restraints Inn up near a lake, or else I wouldn't admire the view."

"Speaking of nature..," Chris turned to Ira. "I think I know two people who might enjoy this scene as much as you do."

"Who might they be?"

"Bridgette and Dawn."

"Ah, two of your female contestants." Ira placed his hand on his chin, thinking of a way to get the girls in.

"One of them ticked me off with their nature-loving ways..." Chris became grumpy. "You know Bridgette? She refused to eat a hot dog made out of dolphin meat!"

"Hey, I wouldn't eat that hot dog either if I knew there was dolphin meat in it!"

As the ferry approached a dock near a nature preserve, Ira informs a crew member that he wishes to stop at the dock, as he would like to make a request to the person at the dock. Once the ferry stops, he informs the crew to go on without him, thus leaving Courtney and Heather in the hands of Chris. Ira approaches the ticket stand at the dock, which happens to have someone working there to earn volunteer hours. The volunteer, who happens to be a female, tips her hat to Ira.

The volunteer is a dark-skinned chick whose sexy, black eyes gave her the appearance of a supermodel. She wore a jade-colored fedora on her head, which matched the color of her vest and booty shorts. Under her vest, she wore a white shirt.

"Hello, Mr. Spooner. The name's Jasmine. How may I help you?"

"Greetings, Jasmine," Ira smiled and shook hands with Jasmine. "You know, I'd like to get a couple of tickets."

"There's no need to, Mr. Spooner. You and this Alice Spooner chick still got three days until your VIP memberships expire." Jasmine then gave a confused expression to Ira. "Who is that chick, anyways?"

"Oh, that's my wife. She used to work as a fetish model."

Jasmine nodded her head, but she had another question in mind. "Why are you buying two tickets, then?"

"Well, I'm buying them for two girls from this show called Total Drama." Ira replied.

"That Survivor-related show with rather dangerous challenges? Yeah, I've watched that show. I planned on auditioning for that show once auditions open up," Jasmine points at the palace where the inn is situated at. "Maybe I'll spend a part of the million-dollar prize on a few nights at your hotel if I happen to win."

"Oh, it shouldn't be that much: Just $700 a night plus tax."

"Sounds like a nice deal for a five-star hotel."

"Well, there are two wings in the Universal Restraints Inn: The Angel Wing and the Daemon Wing. The Angel Wing is where the five-star part is at. The Daemon Wing, not so much."

"What for?" Jasmine replied with a lifted eyebrow.

"Well, the harshness of the Daemon Wing is the cause of the majority of the lawsuits we received. I thought of increasing the strictness of the safeword code on the Daemon Wing to avoid some lawsuits, but I keep forgetting about it. Lawyers are costly, ya know."

"Well, that stinks," Jasmine replied.

"So, how much is it for the tickets?" Ira asked.

Jasmine calculated the price with the cash register next to her, including taxes. She then turned to Ira. "They'll cost you $56.50."

Ira set down three twenty-dollar bills and received change before pulling a cell phone out of his pocket and contacting his staff. "Send my wife over. The location is a dock in the lake behind the hotel that leads to a nature reserve." Ira hangs up and turns to Jasmine. "My wife's coming over." A motorboat arrives at the dock and drops off Ira's wife, Alice Spooner.

Alice was an Indian-American woman with dirty-brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and D-cup breasts. Her hips are almost like Courtney's; the only difference is that Alice could pull off a strut that's slightly sexier than Courtney could. She approaches Ira and Jasmine.

"Hello there. You're kind of large, ma'am. Who might you be?"

"My name is Jasmine." Jasmine shook hands with Alice. "You're Mr. Spooner's wife, right?"

"Yes, thank you for asking." Alice then turned to her husband. "You called for me, hon?"

"Yes, dear," Ira gave the tickets to Alice. "Take these two tickets to a couple of girls in need for transport."

Alice then looked at the tickets, then I let out a smirk. "You know, I was planning on going on a safari trip to this reserve, but I think I'll invite two 'friends' over for the trip before I go." Alice walked back to the motorboat from which she came and ordered the driver to take her back to the inn for a few "surprises." Ira watched Alice leave, then turned to Jasmine.

"Does any visitors come around on this dock?"

Jasmine shrugged. "It's quite sporadic if you ask me. Who offers nature preserve tours near an abandoned warehouse, anyways?"

"Come with me, Jasmine. I think you'll like what my wife had in store for the girls I bought these tickets for."

"If you say so, Ira." Jasmine grabbed a lasso and walked with Ira into the nature preserve.

Elsewhere in Canada, Alice arrives at a mall alone in a small jeep, perfect for driving around natural areas. Alice searches for a parking spot for until she finds one in the back of the parking lot. "Damn... This must not have been my lucky day..." Alice got out of the jeep and walked to the mall.

Inside the mall, a nature convention is being held. There, hippies and nature-lovers alike talk about the many wonders of nature. There are many fact-boards, promotional posters, and campaign sign-up stands about nature and wildlife in the convention. Some people may even find volunteer opportunities in the convention. Alice arrives at the convention, seeing two score and eight people communicating with each other. Alice was wearing an outfit much like Jasmine's. "Can I have your attention, please?"

All forty-eight people turned to Alice with a confused expression.

"I came with some special news. I'm looking for people to come with me on a trip to a nature preserve."

The crowd cheered until Alice made a contradiction.

"However, only two of you folks are able to come with me."

The crowd then looked at each other for some time before looking back at Alice.

"Who are they, man?" asked a hippie with a foot-long beard.

Alice looked at the tickets for the names of the people who she will take on the trip she offered. "I'm looking for a Bridgette from Total Drama and a Dawn from Total Drama." Alice said.

Two blonde girls, one ten inches taller than the other, approached Alice. The taller blonde wore a light-blue hooded sweater while the shorter blonde wore a sweater that is as green as the leaves of a pine tree.

"You must be Alice Spooner, a former model." said the shorter blonde, much to Alice's surprise.

"Um, thanks. Who are you girls?"

"I'm Bridgette." The taller blonde flipped her ponytail. "And this is Dawn. You may have known us from the show Total Drama."

"Alright... Well, congratulations, you two. You get to go on a pre-paid trip to the nature preserve with me, myself, and I."

Bridgette's eyes widened in excitement. Dawn, however, was slightly suspicious even though she had some excitement to explore one of countless places that Mother Nature had in store. Both Bridgette and Dawn followed Alice out of the mall while the rest of the people at the convention cheered and wished the girls good luck. Once out of the mall, Alice turned to the two blondes.

"How did you girls come to this place?"

"We took a bus to the mall."

"Good. I think you'll need a ride there. Care to hop on?"

Bridgette nodded. "Sure."

The jeep was painted in a forest camouflage, with two seats in the front and a small bed at the back. In the bed of the jeep, a trunk sits against the wall that the seats are on. Alice told Bridgette and Dawn to sit on the trunk and encouraged them to enjoy the ride. Once both girls are on the trunk, Alice got in the car and drove them to the nature preserve.

The nature preserve wasn't far away, for Alice only had to drive two kilometers away from the mall to get to the preserve. At the entrance, Alice handed the tickets to the gatekeeper, thus allowing Bridgette and Dawn to enter the preserve. The preserve itself has a parking spot at the front, with dirt trails leading into the lush, green forests. Wolves, deer, bobcats, rabbits, birds, and other sorts of wildlife reside in the preserve's forests, roaming around the grasses, pine trees, and sycamore trees within. The widest of these trails could fit two jeeps, with a sign saying "Jeep Trail" placed in front of the trail's entrance.

"No shit, Sherlock!" Alice drove the jeep through the trail, making sure to take caution in case anything goes wrong. The speed limit in the trail is 15 kilometers per hour; fast enough to get things moving, but slow enough to reduce the risk of roadkill. Once they're deep enough into the woods, Alice directs Bridgette's and Dawn's attention to a family of wolves and two bobcats.

"Grey wolves, huh?" Dawn asked.

"Yep. Grey wolves are one of nature's many carnivorous animals. Some wolves could take down moose and bison. Before we had dogs as pets, humans used wolves to help them hunt for meat."

"Wow!" Bridgette became amazed. "I didn't know we actually raised wolves."

"Well, it's a true story."

The wolves near the girls were living a happy life in the preserve since the day they were born. Perhaps it was because the nature preserve protects them from hunters. In a sudden course of action, one of the wolves looks at Dawn, whimpering as if to warn her.

"Why did you bring this trunk with you, anyways?" Bridgette asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, that? Well, allow me to show you."

Bridgette and Dawn got off of the trunk so Alice could open it. The wolf that tried to warn Dawn watched with a "What the heck?" expression as Alice pulled out two outfits. One outfit looked canine-like, much like a wolf, while the other is rather feline-like.

"You see these outfits?" Alice asked rhetorically. "These outfits should allow you to get closer to these creatures. The vegetable fibers used to craft these suits should give off a plantlike scent, which protects you from predatory creatures."

"Whoa... They loo-"

Dawn pinched Bridgette's lips shut. "What are you trying to pull?"

Alice was sweating in response to Dawn's suspicion. It's like as if Dawn sees through people like windows on a house. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You're just having us put on these outfits to take us to some pricey, bipolar hotel owned by your husband! Even your growing dark-brown aura is showing me how you tried to trick us into going to the inn!" Dawn got out of the jeep and began to take her leave. Before fleeing from the scene, Dawn turned to Alice. "I'm out of here!"

Bridgette was shocked at Dawn's revelation, unsure on what to do. "I dunno, Alice... What if Dawn said was true?" Bridgette placed her hand on her other arm and stared nervously at Alice. After a moment of suspense, Alice caved.

Jasmine was behind a bush, watching Dawn rush her way through the forest. Jasmine prepared her lasso, making sure to watch Dawn's movement. When the time was right, Jasmine tossed her lasso at Dawn and pulled at the lasso, thus tightening the loop around Dawn's waist and bringing her escape to a halt.

"Hold up there, mate!" Jasmine approached a rather annoyed Dawn. "Mr. Spooner would like a word with you."

Ira Spooner appeared behind a tree and approached Dawn. He then looked down to face her. "I'm sorry about what happened over here." Ira kneeled in order to talk with Dawn more closely. "Now here's the story. Chris McLean requested nineteen two-week vacations at the Universal Restraints Inn, one for each of the girls who competed on Total Drama. He even made the payments necessary for this task."

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll tell you what. You and Bridgette over there were situated over at the Angel Wing along with a redhead named Zoey. There, you will be given the five-star service that the Universal Restraints Inn promises, sorta unlike the Daemon Wing."

"Is there anyone else at the inn?"

"Well, Courtney and Heather are..," Ira gets a slight nervous tick. "But they're over at the Daemon Wing."

"Soo... What's in it for us?"

"I'll tell you what. If you two agree to take a vacation at the Universal Restraints Inn, I'll donate the payment Chris McLean made for all 19 girls from Total Drama to the World Wildlife Fund."

Dawn lets out a smile because of Ira's honesty, which she believes his wife didn't have. "Your blue aura shows that you speak the truth, Ira. I'll go on with this. Say, there green spots in there, though."

Ira then called Bridgette over, only to get a nervous response from Bridgette. Ira explains the situation to Bridgette and tells her of the offer he made to Dawn. With Dawn's help, Ira managed to persuade Bridgette to take a vacation at the Inn. "Dawn, you and Bridgette will need to put the transport gear on. It's basically mandatory for guests to be restrained during their time at the Inn, and we don't use any restraints that people could easily escape from, such as lasso loops. Oh, and welcome to Universal Restraints Inn."

Jasmine released Dawn from the lasso, allowing Dawn to move freely again. "Hey, Mr. Spooner. Mind if I tag along with these two? Those suits look rather fingerless, plus I don't think they'll see through the hoods."

"Go ahead, Jasmine. I'm quite positive that these two would need your assistance." Once Jasmine, Dawn, and Bridgette left the scene, Ira called his staff to send the transport limousine over.

Jasmine grabbed the two outfits Alice brought for the two blondes and turned to the pair. "Take your pick, girls."

"I think Dawn should have the wolf outfit. A wolf symbolizes one's powerful instincts."

"Okay then." Jasmine hands the wolf outfit to Dawn while the feline outfit was handed to Bridgette. "You know, you have to be completely naked for best results."

Bridgette and Dawn hand their suits back to Jasmine before stripping themselves in front of her. Bridgette's DD-cup breasts were revealed as well as Dawn's D-cups (note that these are UK measurements), although Dawn's band size is smaller due to her small height. Once Bridgette and Dawn finished stripping themselves, Jasmine gives the feline outfit back to Bridgette, to which Bridgette puts on with Dawn's assistance. Bridgette's suit is only slightly tighter than a water-soaked wetsuit: tight enough to immobilize her fingers. When Dawn applied the hood to Bridgette's head, Bridgette's mouth is gagged by the tightness and padding of the hood.

"I'll help you put on your outfit, Dawn."

Dawn applies the tight suit to her body, after which Jasmine zips her inside. When Jasmine applies the hood to Dawn's head, Dawn's mouth is filled with a plug that prevents her from speaking. The plug is attached to the nose of the suit to give the suit it's canine-like appearance while filling the wearer's mouth as if to block any coherent speech.

"Well, what should we do now?" Jasmine watched Dawn walk off before Dawn momentarily turned around.

"Fmmllw mm." Dawn signaled the girls to come with her.

"Well, looks like we'll have to follow Dawn to wherever she's wandering off to."

After Bridgette nodded, Jasmine grabbed Bridgette's hand and tagged along with Dawn's sudden trek. "If anyone asks, I'll tell them that you girls are furries." Dawn walked through the woods as Jasmine and Bridgette followed. After a minute of walking, the three girls arrived at the limousine. Dawn sat in the padded backseat and moved over for Bridgette. Afterwards, Jasmine let Bridgette sit inside the limousine. The girls are strapped in; Jasmine strapped Bridgette to her seat while a nurse on the other side did the same to Dawn. The nurse pets Dawn before the doors were shut.

When the limo drives off, Jasmine watches while placing her hands on her hips. "Well, shit. That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen in this park." Jasmine shrugs and walks back into the preserve. "Well, back to the dock."

In a confessional, the bound "furries" talk about the hotel while Jasmine stands behind them to translate their garbled speech.

"Wll, mm meh bm mffee mbmmph thmm inn, btt mm hpp thnngs gm wll."

"Dawn is iffy about the inn's ways, but she hopes for a nice vacation,"

"Nm wrrees, Duwn. Thmm nngel wnn wll kpp ms cmmphee."

"Bridgette is assuring Dawn that the Angel Wing is the perfect place for relaxation."

Back at the inn, Ira Spooner is having a Nostalgia Critic rant about the confessional business until Chris interrupted him.

"Ira?" Chris asked in a grouchy tone. "Why would you do that to me?!"

"Hey, man. I just wanted to put the cash into good use."

"Ugh, never mind. Let's move on to the next chick."

Ira shrugs it off and turns to an armbinder dress sitting on a mannequin. He approached the dress and felt the dress' leather corset, thinking about his next plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Bridgette is put in the Angel Wing due to her compassion.<strong>

**Dawn is put in the Angel Wing despite her creepiness. In the series, Dawn attempted to expose Scott, who was the main antagonist of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. This backfired since Scott overheard Dawn's confessional.**

**Bridgette and Dawn were taken together due to a common interest in nature. While both Bridgette and Dawn love animals, Dawn is one for land while Bridgette is one for the sea.**


	5. One Fetishy Family

"Fashion is a form of art. Like other forms of art, fashion made its way into many cultures in many forms, even if its for one specific purpose. It allows the artist to express his or her talent through the use of wearable fabrics. Like other forms of art, fashion can be displayed. A painting can be hung on the wall of a museum for many people to examine. Likewise, a story could be published as an individual book for readers to dive into, or inserted among a collection of short stories created to give a quick message to its readers. A song could either be performed by human, or played on a radio set for many listeners' enjoyment. A film is provided by theaters on a wide screen for viewers to watch and later sold to those who wish to watch said film in the comfort of their homes.

Unlike all of these forms of art, fashion takes its appeal directly to a human rather than lead said human to its appeal. It is worn by a human to show its appeal to both the human itself and surrounding humans, be it friends, relatives, or complete strangers. In being shown, the wearer's fashion spreads its appeal to the wearer's surroundings; however, this depends on one's preferences.

Like other forms of art, there are many types of fashion that could match the preferences of certain humans. Paintings may be realistic, abstract, or modernized, and there are other types of paintings that the eye could see. Stories could tell tales of comedy, tragedy, horror, mystery, and countless other genres. Songs could be performed by an individual person or a group of people, and like stories, music could be found in many genres. Films could either be live-action or animated, and documentaries exist as well. Fashion could be seen as aesthetic, extravagant, casual, or formal. Even with these forms, I feel that art has consequences as well.

Each of the many forms of art has its own weaknesses. A common weakness every form of art has is the possibility of poor craftsmanship. Aside from said possibility, the many forms of art have separate weaknesses. For instance, a painting could either wear out or get stolen for sale at the black market. The popularity of stories dwindle drastically if self-published on the internet. As for songs, if responsibility isn't maintained, then songs could be ruined by power-hungry musicians such as Justin Bieber. Films may be as obscene as _Nightmare on Elm Street_, or as unappealing as _Birdemic: Shock and Terror._ Fashion, however, has the worst weakness in my opinion.

Fashion ends up becoming subjected to trends, especially fashion that is meant for casual situations. This may either be a way to follow the popular crowd, or as an act of human want. Either way, those kinds of outfits may lose their artistic value to popularity, although I may be wrong. Who knows what will go wrong?

As the owner of Universal Restraints Inc, I focused my artistic skill on the aspect of fashion. This includes designing, displaying, and transporting fashion. You see, the goal of my company is to show others the aesthetic value of fetish-y fashion. This includes the bondage gear that I have used on my many guests, including your contestants. To me, bondage is not about sexual endeavors; it's about art. Anything sexual about my hotel's activities and tendencies would be my wife's idea. Fashion is my artistic talent. It is to me as Issac Newton is to physics. That is my story."

After finishing his speech, Ira turned to Chris, noticing that Chris was playing Angry Birds on his phone the whole time Ira was speaking. "Chris! What are you doing?!"

"Well, duh! I'm ignoring your lameness!"

"Excuse me, but speeches provide powerful messages to the audience."

"Well, yours sure as hell bored me!"

"What the- Ugh, never mind! I'll carry on with the next girl..."

"What is it about this time?"

"You know, Gwen is an artist, but her talent lies within visual arts. This basically means she's more along the lines of someone who is talented at painting and drawing. Of course she's a goth, so chances are she may share an interest in bondage and fetish-y fashion. What I'm thinking about doing is-" Ira's cell phone interrupted Ira with a ring. Ira answered the rather abrupt phone call. "Hello?"

On the other side of the line, a large brunette sat on a sofa next to a sexy goth chick. "Hello there. We'd like to make a reservation at your hotel."

"Who are you with?"

"I'm with my daughter, Gwen."

"Gwen from Total Drama?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"May I talk with her, Megan?"

"Sure," Megan passed the phone to Gwen. "It's for you, dear."

"Thanks," Gwen took the phone from her mother. Gwen held the phone to her ear, ready for Ira's words. "What's the scoop, Ira?"

"Well, the thing is you've won a two-week vacation at my inn. Of course you'll be put in the Daemon Wing, which is quite a mess. Do you think your mother could go to the Daemon Wing with you?"

"Let me ask her." Gwen moved the phone away from her ear. "I already have a reserved spot at the Daemon Wing. You want to tag along, mom?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

"My mom's coming with me, Ira."

"Good. I'll send my crew over. Hey, how tall _is_ your mother?"

"She's seven-feet-five-inches tall."

"Man! That's kind of large."

"Yeah, especially compared to me. I'm five-foot-six."

"Cool. I'll see you soon."

"Um... What were you going to say?"

"Never mind the original plan, Chris. I'll just send my crew over to pick Gwen and her mother up, just like we usually do."

Chris shrugged. "Suit yourself..."

Ira took the armbinder dress off the rack and handed it to a nearby female enforcer. The armbinder dress is a popular model made from lambskin. The armbinder of the dress is red on it's side as well as the side of the dress's skirt. The dress is black elsewhere.

"See if there's anything that could fit a seven-and-a-half-foot-tall woman."

"Right away, Magnum Master!"

"Please..." Ira sighed. "Call me Mr. Spooner..."

"Right..." the enforcer took the dress and left.

Gwen and her mother were sitting on the sofa when the doorbell rang. Gwen got up and answered the door, only to see the lone enforcer.

"Hello. Who might you be?"

"Hello, Gwen. I'm Melissa. I work with Universal Restraints Inc. Is Megan around?"

"You mean my mom? She's in the living room."

"Thank you, Gwen. Now, I'll need you to strip for me?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's part of the procedure, darling. You see, we transport our guests to the inn. Having a naked body is not only recommended, but required during your stay at the inn."

"Seems legit." Gwen removed her clothes. First, Gwen removed her shirt, then came her skirt. She took off her boots soon after. After removing the top layer, Gwen took off her bra, revealing her D-cup breasts. Finally, Gwen took off her panties and her stockings, thus revealing her naked body.

Melissa turned to Megan, who had her hands _down there_. "You too, Meg!"

"If you say so,." Megan said.

As Megan stripped, Gwen took a look at Megan's body. "Wow... That's hot..." Gwen turned back to Melissa. "So... What now?"

"I'll need you to wear this for me," Melissa held out an armbinder dress.

"Aww... It looks kind of cute."

"Thanks." Melissa prepared the dress for Gwen.

Gwen eagerly allowed Melissa to place Gwen into the dress. Afterwards, Melissa put a pair of red, knee-high ballet boots onto Gwen's feet and tied the laces.

"Now, allow me to bind your mother."

Gwen chuckled. "Hey, be my guest."

Melissa approached Megan with some revealing gear. Megan looked at the gear, curious about its nature.

"You mind if I tried it on for size? I'm kind of... large."

"I was just about to have you do that, Meg." Melissa handed Megan a pair of boots that looked similar to pony hooves. "Now, put those on."

Megan put the boots on her legs. The boots felt tight around her legs and reached up to her knees. "What now?"

Melissa handed Megan a body harness, to which Megan obediently wore. The harness left Megan's breasts uncovered, but the crotchstrap tightly hugged Megan's pussy. Melissa adjusted the tail attached to the harness, ensuring that the plug is inside Megan's ass.

"Now, let me put these on you..." Melissa pulled out a pair of gloves resembling pony hooves. Melissa slipped the gloves onto Megan's hands, making sure they're tight enough to keep Megan's hands steady.

Megan giggled. "Now, for the icing on the cake!" Megan winked to Melissa.

"You're an obedient girl, aren't you?"

"Gwen and I are both switches, although I like submitting a bit more than Gwen does."

"Ah, interesting..." Melissa said, pulling out a bridle for Megan.

Megan allowed Melissa to put the bit into Megan's mouth. Once Megan is gagged, Melissa secured the harness around Megan's head, tightening it to fit Megan's bondage-y needs.

"Well, I'll let you two take a look at each other, now..." Melissa said.

Gwen approached her mother, wearing the dress on her body. "What do you think, mom?"

"Ytth looth athorable, Gweth,"

"Thanks," Gwen responded. "You look like you could be a sexy pony, mom."

"Thanths."

Melissa pulled out a full-enclosure hood and a blindfold. "You ready, girls?"

"Yeth, ma'am."

"We're ready, Melissa."

"Good."

Melissa placed the hood onto Gwen's head, rendering her blind. "Follow me, Megan," Melissa took Gwen out the door.

Megan followed Melissa and Gwen to a carriage for the girls. Gwen was placed in a trunk at the back of the carriage. After that, Melissa took Megan to the front of the carriage.

Melissa hooked Megan's harness to the reins of the carriage. "Do you know your pony sounds, Megan?"

"Neigh." Megan nodded.

"Good..." Melissa blindfolded Megan "You'll definitely need it."

Melissa got into the carriage. Melissa enjoyed looking at the rear view of her tall pony. As soon Melissa whipped Megan with the reins, Megan trotted off, pulling the cart as she goes.

Upon arriving at the Inn, Melissa got out of the cart. She walked to the back and unlocked the trunk that contained Gwen. Melissa took Gwen out of the trunk, making sure that she took a nice breath of air before unhooking the reins from Megan. Melissa walked to Megan, who turned her head towards Melissa.

"Mmm... Neigh?"

"You did quite well, Megan." Melissa unlatched the reins from Megan's harness.

Suddenly, Ira walked through the Inn's doors. Ira approached Melissa and the sexy pair she brought with her.

"So, you managed to get these two by yourself?"

"Yep."

"Interesting." Ira, ready to talk to Gwen, removed the hood from Gwen's head. "Hey there, Gwen. The name's Ira Mauricio Spooner, owner of Universal Restraints Inc. How's it going?"

"Things are going well." Gwen wiggled her bound arms. "I love this kind of fashion."

"Thank you, Gwen. I was a photographer for fetish-y fashion studio earlier in my career."

"Wow, that's nice."

"Thanks. Now, about your mother," Ira approached Megan and looked up, taking note of her height. "Excuse me, ma'am. Could you crouch for me?"

Megan crouched down, allowing Ira to remove her blindfold.

"Thank you, dear. So, did you enjoy the ride?"

"Neigh." Megan nodded despite the fact that she pulled the carriage.

"Very well. Now, the Daemon Wing is relatively torturous, so I advise being careful during your experience. Seriously, it's a mess."

Ira ordered Melissa to put the hood back on Gwen. He then blindfolded Megan before walking away from the scene.

In a confessional, both Gwen and Megan are revealed to be satisfied with the situation they're in. Both girls are still wearing the gear they wore while they were being transported.

"I have to admit, I love fetish-y attire. Also, my mom and I both are into bondage. Heck! We love it when we engage in BDSM activities. Furthermore, the idea of wearing a dress that combines bondage and fashion into one restrictive outfit makes me smile. If I get a chance to purchase this dress, then I'll definitely wear it to a fetish ball next time my mother and I go to one. What do you think, mom?"

"Ith will looth cutth on ytth, Gweth," Megan said through her gag. "Ah thinth ah looth athorable ath a ponehgirl. Mehbe we cud geth theeth pony outfith frr uth."

Ira walked in on the confessional and reapplies Gwen's hood onto her head. He also blindfolded Megan. "Expect to get a little something when your vacation is finished." Ira left, muttering about the senselessness of the confessional business.

At his office, Ira had felt a sense of boredom, so he decided to take a look at the girls of Total Drama within the premises of the inn. He accessed a secret doorway behind his desk and walked in before it closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Gwen is taken to the Daemon Wing due to the fetish appeal associated with the goth stereotype. She is also (technically) best friends with Courtney, who is placed in the Daemon Wing.<strong>

**Megan, Gwen's mother, was put in the Daemon Wing to balance things out. Also, why wouldn't a parent spend time with a child?**

**This chapter was originally an alternate version of the original Chapter 5, which had Gwen going to Universal Restraints Inn alone; however, I decided to go with this version to compensate for the canonicity of Megan's vacation (yes, Megan is a part of the group.)  
><strong>


	6. Twin-sanity at its Finest

At a special hallway within the inn, Ira watches his "special" guests spend their first day at their hotel from two one-way mirrors, each placed on opposing sides. The setup appeared as if Ira was walking inside the reptile house of a zoo. Through the left mirror, Ira watches the Angel Wing girls get adjusted to the asylum-like setup of their rooms, if one would consider a padded cell to be a bedroom. _If this goes into the next day,_ _I'll have to tell these girls that this is a warm-up day and give them an extra day at the Inn,_ Ira turned his head toward the right side, looking at the torturous dilemma of the Daemon Wing girls. _On the other hand, if the challenge we've provided for Courtney and Heather were to last longer than their ride, I'd say Courtney has lost._

Ira pulled out a walkie-talkie and calls for a helicopter lift at the front of the inn. As soon as the inn's staff arrive, Ira walked out the front door and walks toward a rope ladder dropped by the helicopter. Ira climbs the ladder, going higher and higher until he reaches the helicopter. Once Ira was inside, the ladder was rolled back up prior to takeoff. "Head for the neighborhood of Katie and Sadie from Total Drama," Ira said. "If anything, there could be a set of twins around there."

The helicopter headed for the next destination; a neighborhood four to five miles away from the inn. Ira gazed at the view of the Earth from above, noticing how small the objects below seemed from such an altitude. Upon arrival, Ira grabbed a pair of binoculars from a bag of supplies and searched the neighborhood from above. Three houses away from Katie and Sadie's, two girls were seen bird-watching from the doorstep. When both girls looked at the helicopter, Ira noticed that both of the girls were identical in appearance. _Perfect..,_ Ira thought. Ira ordered his staff to drop the ladder at the identical girls' yard, for he had an idea in mind.

The girls were both blondes, and they had a matching set of teal eyes. They also wore matching cheerleader outfits: each one having red, long-sleeved shirts and red skirts. Close up, one of the two girls had a small mole on her face. To make up for their identical appearances, a difference as subtle as the lone mole allows one to tell the two girls apart.

"Samey," asked the mole-bearing girl "Who is that?"

"I'm not sure, Amy. I've never seen a helicopter drop a ladder nearby, let alone at our house."

Ira stepped off the ladder in the presence of the two girls. "Greetings, girls. Do you girls happen to be twins?"

"Yes," Samey looked at Ira with a confused look. "Thank you for asking, but who are you?"

"I'm Ira Spooner: founder and owner of the Universal Restraints Inn."

"That hotel who houses guests in strange yet fetish-y ways?"

"Wouldn't you know it." Ira shook hands with both of the twins. "Who are you girls?"

"I'm Samey," Samey points her thumb at her twin sister, "And this is Amy"

"Ah, it's nice to meet you. So, does the inn catch your fancy?"

"I dunno. I've only heard about it from my sister."

"Ah, I understand. Do you girls happen to know Katie and Sadie?"

"The girls from Total Drama who wore matching outfits?"

"Yeah, those two."

"Well, we happen to be best friends with them."

Amy then decided to butt into Samey's conversation with Ira. "So, what's the scoop, Mr. Spooner?"

"Well, here's the plan. Since Katie and Sadie are hooked to each other as if they are twins, I decided to look for a pair of twins to prepare those two for transportation. You see, they were set up for a two-week prepaid vacation at the inn, and we handle things like a pizza delivery service; guests don't come to us, we'll go to the guests."

"How would this work?" Samey asked.

"For the first step, I'll send a limousine over to their house. The limousine will bring over various restraints, two of which will be used when transporting the girls. The two of you will then catch their attention and make sure they get restrained, but here's the catch. Both restraints must not match. They could be the same restraints, but there has to be a significant color difference between the restraints. Got it?"

"Got it!" said both twins in unison.

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave." Ira went back up the ladder before leaving the area.

As the chopping of the helicopter subsided, Amy looked at Samey with a light smirk. "Grab the baseball equipment, sis. I have a plan that just might work..."

At Katie's and Sadie's house, Katie is crafting a new outfit with a sewing machine while Sadie is looking at various design ideas, ranging from seasonal outfits to fancy wear to even festive outfits. Katie is a dark-skinned girl with a slender appearance while Sadie is a chubby, Asian girl. Both Katie and Sadie wore matching outfits: Pigtails, striped mini-shirts, pink booty-shorts, and pink shoes. Both girls happen to be best friends with each other, although it is unknown on whether Katie or Sadie was adopted or if one of the two girls moved in.

Katie was nearly finished with the outfit, which is a pink canvas straitjacket that was designed to restrain the entire body. To get the pink color, the canvas used for the straitjacket was placed in a washing machine with two pairs of red socks. Another straitjacket of the same model was finished, yet it was made for Katie.

"Okay, it's finished!" Katie picked up the straitjacket and showed it to Sadie. The straitjacket was significantly larger than the last, as if to allow a body as large as Sadie's inside.

"Great! Now we have matching bondage equipment."

Moments later, a shattering noise pounded the girl's ears like a battering ram against a gate. Katie and Sadie looked around in shock, unsure about the situation at hand.

"What was that?"

"I dunno. We better go check it out." Katie grabbed Sadie's wrist and took her upstairs. Once they entered their bedroom, they found a baseball and a few shards of glass on the grass. The ball appeared to have flown through the window and shattered part of the glass. After Katie picked the ball up, Katie and Sadie went downstairs and unplugged the equipment. To make sure that everything was ship-shape, Katie and Sadie stored the equipment before heading outside. Once outside, Katie and Sadie walked around the house, only to find Amy and Samey at their back yard.

"Hey there..." Samey blushed. "Sorry about your window, girls. Amy had to be the first one at bat. Could we have the ball back?"

"Sure." Katie hands the ball over to Samey, but Amy had something else in mind.

"Hey, girls." Amy said. "If you aren't related, then why do you wear the same outfits?"

"Well, we happen to have a special bond with each other." Sadie points her thumb at her best friend. "Katie here crafted our outfits."

"Do you mind if you two showed them to us?"

"Sure." Sadie heads inside to grab a few outfits. The first outfits Sadie brought out was a alternatively colored version of their current outfits. Unlike the normal black-and-white pattern on their outfits, the set Sadie brought out is green, save for the black stripes on the mini-shirts.

"Wow, nice colors. Do you have anything else?"

"We do, Samey. I'll be back in a bit." Sadie went back inside and brought out another set. This set is completely different from the last outfit. One outfit was red while the other was green; however, both outfits appeared to be plumber uniforms.

"So, you guys like the Mario brothers?"

"Yeah." Katie nodded. "They're the coolest men we've seen on any video game."

"Wow..."

"Well, this may be a bit personal, but do you happen to have anything related to bondage?"

"Well, I just made our latest set."

"Let me show you." Sadie went back into the house to grab the recently-made straitjackets that Katie crafted. After another move outside, Sadie showed the straitjackets to the twins.

"Nice straitjackets." Amy bore a smug smile. "Could you demonstrate one of them for me?"

"Sure," Katie stripped herself of every layer of clothing she had on her body. Katie was a curvy girl who bore a pair of D-cup breasts and a wide pair of hips. "Okay, I'm ready."

Samey gave Katie a nervous look. "Sadie... Why is Katie naked?"

"It's easier to wear fetish-y restraints this way, especially one that covers the body from the neck down."

Katie placed herself in the straitjacket, putting her arms in the long, closed sleeves and her legs in the attached leg restraints. Afterward, Sadie zipped Katie inside the jacket, but the job is not done yet. Katie crossed her arms, waiting for Sadie to tighten the straps. Sadie started with the legs and worked her way up Katie's bound body. Once finished, Sadie turned to the twins.

"So, do you girls like it?"

"It's quite nice." Samey said.

"How secure is it, though?" Amy asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Katie struggled against the restraints, but the sturdiness of the straitjacket kept Katie strapped inside. "It's rather strong, but it's also quite snug."

"Nice..."

"Hey, wait here, girls," Amy walked to a limo and pulled out a rectangular, wooden chest. While waiting for Amy to return, Sadie unstraps Katie's straitjacket and removes it from Katie's naked body. Once Amy returned, she sets the chest down and directs the girls' attention to the chest. "See this chest? I'd like you two to pick something out of this chest, but there's one catch."

"What is it?"

"You girls would have to be blindfolded for this task." Amy grabbed two sleep masks and placeed them over Katie's and Sadie's eyes. Afterward, Samey opened the chest and watched Katie and Sadie pick something out of the chest.

Although the chest is just a normal wooden chest, it contains various restraints designed not by Katie, but by Universal Restraints Incorporated. While digging through the chest, Katie and Sadie pulled out two bodysacks. Both of the bodysacks had nine straps on them; however, Katie's was black with red straps while Sadie's was red with black straps. Once Katie and Sadie removed their blindfolds, they noticed the bodysacks before their eyes.

"So, Do you like them?"

"Well, this isn't anything that I've crafted before. I don't recall having anything with attached hoods, I mean it's a strange concept."

"Do you mind trying them on?"

"Sure," Katie then slipped on the bodysack, with Sadie zipping and strapping Katie inside. Afterward, Sadie paused for some time, confused about the next course of action.

"What about you, Sadie?"

"I don't think I can... I'm like 250 pounds, maybe a bit more."

The scene was cut off by a confessional involving Sadie talking about her weight, much to Ira's childish "lalala" ignorance routine. "How does anyone think I could fit in that thing? If anything, putting myself in a sack that size is like placing Sierra in a suitcase."

Back in the scene, Amy tries assuring Sadie that there is no need to worry.

"Sadie, this sack is made of latex, so it should be a snug fit even for someone of your shape."

"Are you sure about this, Amy?" Sadie was worried.

"Trust me, Sadie. You'll fit in just fine."

Prior to getting restrained by the sack, Sadie removes everything she was wearing from her chubby body. To help Sadie, Amy held the sack open so Sadie could step inside. Afterward, Amy zipped Sadie inside and tightened the straps. Unlike what Sadie was expecting, the bodysack felt quite snug around her body, although she was unable to speak or see. After binding Sadie, Amy gave a devious smirk to Samey.

"Amy? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Amy did not answer Samey's question; instead, she pulled out a straitjacket similar to Amy's cheerleader outfit. Amy grabbed Samey and removed Samey's clothes before Samey could react. Amy then forced Samey into the straitjacket, rendering Samey's arms useless.

"What was that for?" Samey whined.

Amy ignored Samey and put a pair of shackles around Samey's feet, keeping her from moving.

"What are you- Mmmph!"

Amy forced a large, red ball gag into Samey's mouth, interrupting Samey's question. Amy then put a blindfold around Samey's eyes. Amy let out a smirk and lifted Samey's skirt up before tying it to her body with rope.

Samey blushed, knowing that Amy exposed her pussy to the public. Samey gasped as her boobs were groped by Amy.

"Enjoy the ride, sis."

Samey struggled helplessly as she was taken to the trunk of the limo, courtesy of Amy. Amy put Samey in the trunk and closed it, trapping her helpless twin sister. Amy walked back to the duo and dragged them to the limo. Katie and Sadie were unsure about what Amy did to Samey, as they were blinded by the hoods of their sacks. Amy put Katie and Sadie in the back side of the limo, strapping them inside before leaving the area.

In a confessional, Samey, still in the straitjacket, talks about Amy's actions.

"Okay, I know my sister likes to use me and push me around, but that was just dirty."

Upon arriving at the inn, Ira pulled out his cell phone. There, he made an important phone call. "Hello? I would like to have a word with you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Katie and Sadie are both placed in the Angel Wing due to their friendliness towards each other and the other competitors. It is obvious why Katie and Sadie are taken together.<strong>

**Amy and Samey are the first cameos I have planned out of any of the Total Drama Pahkitew Island characters; however, Jasmine was the first TDPI character written into the story.**


	7. Full Metal Eva

Ira entered the building. He was about to get back to work when he got a phone call. Ira answered the phone call with due haste. "Hello?"

"Mr. Spooner." A nurse stood by the limousine/ "It appears that there is a stowaway in the trunk of one of our limousines."

"I'll take care of it. It's probably the one that brought Katie and Sadie over."

Ira hung up and exited the palace. He approached the limo with a classy demeanor. "Open the trunk."

"Yes, sir." the nurse who looked like Snow White opened the trunk.

"Thank you. I'll shoot the breeze with our guests." Ira opened the back door of the limousine. "Hello, Katie and Sadie. It's nice meeting you girls. Since you two happen to be BFFs, the two of you will share a room with each other. Enjoy your stay, oh, and don't get too excited if you happen to cross paths with any of our male guests."

With a gesture, Ira ordered his nurses to take Katie and Sadie in. Afterwards, Ira walked to the trunk of the limousine. There, he saw the Snow White-esque nurse pinching a bound Samey's cheek. "Umm..."

"Aww..! She's so cute..!"

"Ella... Stop... doing... that...!"

Ella let go of Samey's cheek. "Sorry..."

Ira looked at Samey. "Amy did this to you?"

"Mhmm." Samey replied with a nod.

Ira sighed. "Well, according to our terms of service, you'd might as well be sent home in that stuff... Speaking of which..." Ira picked Samey up and carried her to the backseat. Once Ira put Samey on the backseat of the limo, he closed the door. "Take her home"

The limousine drove off. Ira went back to the palace. Upon entering the palace, Ira went up the stairs. Ira entered his suite; there, Ira turned on his TV and played recordings of the Total Drama, specifically those of an unattractive, bulky girl with black hair

In a production room, Chris and Chef watch Ira analyze the recordings. In the recordings, the girl showed displays of poor anger management skills, which made Chris afraid about Ira's well-being. Chef, on the other hand, is staring at Chris in disapproval, believing that Chris had lost his mind.

"Yo, Chris!" Chef yelled. "If you're all hankered up about Muscle Bitch, why don't you go talk with Mr. Playboy Ripoff instead of whining like a baby?!"

"But what abou-" Chris was shoved out of the room by an annoyed Chef, who wanted nothing to do with Chris's cowardice. "Fine, have it you way!" Chris muttered to himself as he walked to Ira's office. Upon arrival, Ira looked at Chris, watching Chris breathe in fear as he looks through some paperwork.

"What's the problem?" Ira asked.

"You're making a huge mistake. Eva is one easily-aggravated bitch. There is no way you'll get through this one."

"Calm down, Chris. I just had a talk with an instructor from the military. He'll be here at any moment."

In a hallway at the inn, a white man with an army uniform marches down the path. He had a muscular build and a shaved head that is covered by a faded-green hat. During his march, he meets up with Chef Hatchet. "Yo, Major Hatchet. It's been a while."

"Major Williams!" Chef saluted the man. "What brought you here, sir?"

"Well, Ira Spooner called for me. It must have been an important task."

"Well, he's in his office talking jack with Chris."

"How's the show business going?"

"Well, I'm still stuck with Chris and a bunch of bratty teenagers. Oh, and guess what? He's gonna add more bratty teenagers to his show. Aren't 38 brats enough for his stinkin' show?"

"I know how you feel, sir. Come with me for a moment." Major Williams walked down the hallway with Chef. Upon arriving at Ira's office, Major Williams walked in, awaiting orders from Ira.

"Greetings, Major Williams. You have arrived just in time."

"What are your orders, sir?"

"Well, here's the scoop. Chris McLean here is a bit riled up about an Eva from Total Drama. I've went through a few clips and noticed that she is rather strong. There was one moment where she pulled a bus with her teeth."

"Looks like big news."

"It is, especially when Chris wanted all nineteen female contestants of his show at my inn. Since our inn's system works like pizza delivery service in terms of customer service, our staff goes to our guests rather than abide by normal methods of obtaining guests. The reason why I called you up is to provide a way to transport someone as powerful as Eva to the inn."

"Sir, I have just the way to get her in." Major Williams then turned to Chef. "Major Hatchet, looks like you'll be temporarily pulled out of retirement. We'd like you to do one more mission for us."

"It's about time I got some action around here!" Chef cracked his knuckles, ready for action. Once everything was wrapped up, Chef and Major Williams walked out of the office. Ira turned to Chris, looking at him with a smirk.

"Chris, things are about to get interesting around here."

At Eva's house, Eva was working out at a gym. While finishing her 100 pull-ups, she noticed the sound of a truck coming by. Eva got back onto the ground and walked to the front window of the house. When she looked out the window, she saw an army cargo truck with Chef Hatchet in the passenger seat. _Great..._ _Apparently, my older brother was caught draft-dodging._

A knock was heard from Eva's front door, which Eva answered. In front of her stood Major Williams. Major Williams was standing at six-foot-four, so Eva had to look up to face him.

"Hello, Eva. The name's Major Williams, although you should refer to me as 'sir.'"

"What is it, sir?"

"Well, the military is looking for a powerful person to test out a few restraints, and you happened to be one of our test subjects."

"What's in it for me?"

"Well, if you volunteer to partake in this experiment, we will provide $1,500 for your service."

"Well, as long as there's money involved, I'll go for it."

"Good. Now, how about you do fifty pushups for a little warm-up?"

"Fifty? That's easy." Eva dropped onto the ground and started doing push-ups. Her strength allowed Eva to pull through the push-ups in under a minute. "So, what do you got, sir?"

"Well, Eva. Let's start of with the basics." Major Williams pulled out a straitjacket from the cargo bay of the truck and displayed it for Eva. "This straitjacket here is a basic model used in many asylums to keep harmful prisoners at bay. It is made out of a strong type of canvas. Maybe someone like you can escape this."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are." Eva allowed Major Williams to secure her in the straitjacket; however, she was not secured for very long. Eva's strength allowed her to tear herself out of the straitjacket with ease. "Okay, that was easy." Eva then turned to Major Williams. "What's next?"

Major Williams pulled out another straitjacket, which is made out of a shiny material. "Okay, try this. This straitjacket is made out of rubber, which has a higher elasticity than canvas. I'd like to see you get out of this one."

"Bring it on, sir!" Eva then allowed Major Williams to secure her in the new straitjacket. Although elastic, the rubber did not hold Eva back, for she stretched it much like a set of rubber swimwear. Her escape surprised Chris, who thought that the rubber would keep Eva secured.

"How did she do that? I was sure that she'd be secured in such a material."

"Chris..." Ira let out a smirk. "You have not seen the tip of the iceberg yet."

Back at the scene, Major Williams blew a whistle, which summoned two female cadets. The cadets didn't have shaved heads, but rather hair that was cut short; hanging just below their ears.

"What are your orders, sir?" asked both cadets in unison.

"Bring out the big guns." Major Williams directed the cadets to an unknown black object in the cargo bay. The cadets marched to the object and pulled it out of the cargo bay. The cadets then held it out for display.

"Eva... This object is codenamed 'The Heavy Holder.' This is made out of a dense resin that has been in the works for five years. Not even the strongest of bulls could power through this sturdy object."

Back at the inn, Chris was amazed about the strength of the 'Heavy Holder' just by the words of Major Williams himself. "Wow, is he serious?" Chris asked.

"Oh, that's just one termite in the nest. If the rumors are true, I'd say it could withstand the ram of a Boeing 747 airliner flying at Mach 3 and allow a person contained in the hard shell to re-enter the atmosphere unscathed."

"Shit... I've never thought any object could be that strong."

"Some say that the Heavy Holder may be an attempt to design a prison cell that could be capable of holding powerful entities like Trina Riffin."

"Wow..." Chris had never seen or heard this many surprises before. He hasd been used to torturing his interns and contestants with many interesting challenges, but this is on another scale to him.

Back in the scene, Eva cracks her knuckles and prepares herself for the Heavy Holder. Eva lets out a smirk, confident about what she believes to be another inevitable escape. "Alright, it's go time!" Eva allows herself to be locked in the sturdy, resin shell, ready for another escape attempt. Her muscles struggled inside the 'Heavy Holder,' but it barely budged. After another minute of struggling, Eva gave up and accepted defeat.

"Eva..." Major Williams kneeled in front of the imprisoned Eva. "Your strength is quite impressive; in fact, you're the strongest person to volunteer for this experiment. Of course there are other conditions for this test."

"Hmm?"

"We at the military are offering triple the reward for anyone who partakes in transporting inside the device; however, there is yet to be any person who took the trip. Are you up for it?"

"Ymmh, wttmver..," Eva replied. Major Williams orders his cadets to place Eva in the cargo bay before getting back in the driver's seat of the truck. Chef was waiting for Major Williams in the passenger seat of the truck, waiting to hear the results.

"How did it go?"

"Looks like our subject wished to complete the experiment. This will be good news for everyone at the military." Major Williams drove the truck back to the inn, which was a 15-minute trip. At the front door of the inn, Ira was waiting to meet Eva at the inn. Once the truck arrives, Ira walks to the cargo bay to greet Eva.

"Greetings..." Ira said, "You must be Eva from Total Drama. It's nice to have you here. Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Ira Spooner: founder and owner of Universal Restraints Inn. Since we didn't want to provoke you, we situated you at the Angel Wing, which provides the best service from our hotel. Before our staff takes you inside, I'd like to let you know that we provide a gymnasium. Have a nice time. Oh, and welcome to Universal Restraints Inn."

Two nurses from the Angel Wing arrive and enter the cargo bay of the truck. They lift Eva and carried her on their shoulders, taking her to the wing itself. Chef Hatchet steps out of the truck and begins to say his good-byes to his fellow soldier.

"Well, Major Hatchet, it was a pleasure to see you again. You've done a job well done, soldier."

"Thank you, sir." Chef gave Major Williams a salute before Major Williams drove off. Chef then turned to Ira. "How did you manage to get that maggot into this hotel of yours?"

"Sometimes, Chef, even the craziest and stealthiest of plans could overcome the obstacles at hand." Ira nodded at his accomplishment and walked back inside with Chef. Although the other girls will be wary about Eva, there are many more to be transferred.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Eva was placed in the Angel Wing because Ira wanted to keep Eva calm while she's at the Inn. Eva was also allowed to move her entire body to further tame her. This is something that would be strictly forbidden under normal circumstances. Guests of the inn are forced to wear either straitjackets, armbinders, or bodysuits that disallow hand usage.<strong>


	8. Honesty is the Beth Policy

Back in the inn, Ira walked back to his office to formulate a plan for the next girl. Upon opening the door, he notices Chris in one of the chairs inside. After Chris glanced at Ira, he let out a smirk. "You know something? I've been meaning to talk with you about Lindsay."

"What for?"

"Well, you see, Lindsay happens to be my favorite girl of the competition. First of all, she has these huge tits. Seriously, she wears H-cup breasts. I have one of her bras right here." Chris held up a large red bra, showing that he wasn't kidding about Lindsay's breast size.

"Okay, what else is there?"

"Well, I did root for Lindsay for victory during Total Drama World Tour, I mean come on. Can't a host play favorites around here?"

"Okay then..."

"Hey, I'd also would like to have my way with her if given the chance."

"Okay, maybe your statements sound awkward, but I think I'll go with Lindsay for this next round." Ira thought about Lindsay's personality, planning on a scheme to get her. "You know, with a dimwit like her, I won't need to create a complicated scheme for her. She'd probably fall for something that's quite simple." Ira checked with his staff about Lindsay's whereabouts, which happened to counteract his expectations. Lindsay was reported to be with Beth, who was another girl that was on his list. "Well, we got a problem."

"What's the deal?" Chris asked.

"Well, Lindsay is with another girl named Beth."

"How is that a problem?"

"You see, according to Beth's file, while Beth is an attention-seeker, she happens to dislike anything that she believes is evil. If I handle things how we normally would, Beth would think that we're kidnapping both herself and Lindsay. There's only one thing to do: Have a discussion about the inn with the two." Ira walked out and approached two nurses, who were having a chat with each other at the time. "Girls?"

"What is it, Magnum Master?" said one of the nurses, who had long, black hair.

_Damn, that awkward title annoys me._ _Why can't they just call me Mr. Spooner? _Ira let out a sigh, but prepares an objective for the nurses nonetheless. "Grab the basic transport package and an inflatable outfit. We're heading for the location of Lindsay and Beth." Prior to leaving, Ira took a look at a photo of Lindsay. "Man, those boobs are large."

In a confessional, Ira was in the room alongside Chef.

"Aww, man! Do I have to do this?"

Chef raised his wooden spoon, threatening to hit Ira with it. This reminded Chef of the time when he had an alliance with DJ: a tame, dark-skinned man who is just as tall as him.

"Okay, okay! Jeez..." Ira turned toward the camera and began to make his statement. "Really, honesty was the best policy in this scenario, especially with people like Beth. Sometimes, you got to tell people what they want to know."

At Lindsay's house, Lindsay and Beth were chatting with each other. Lindsay was a sexy girl with dirty-blonde hair, blue eyes, and a bandana over her head. Beth on the other hand was a nerdy girl with copper-brown hair tied in a side ponytail. Beth and Lindsay had been best friends since Total Drama Action, although there were a few conflicts between them.

"So, what made you want to leave the competition?" asked Beth.

"I just figured the money wouldn't be worth the hassle of going through Chris's dangerous challenges."

A knock was heard from the door, which catches Beth's attention. "I'll get it." Beth went to the door and opened it, only to see Ira Spooner and the two latex-clad nurses he spoke to while he was at the inn.

"You mind if I came in for some tea?" asked Ira.

"Um, sure." Beth let Ira and his nurses inside the house, although she was unsure about the appearance of the nurses uniforms.

"Could you call your friend downstairs for us?" Ira asked.

"Sure." Beth called Lindsay downstairs to join Ira and his nurses in a little discussion Ira was planning to have with the two of them. When Lindsay went downstairs, she was confused about their company.

"Greetings, girls. If you're wondering who I am, the name's Ira Spooner."

"Hello, Ira."

"Iron Spoonwall? That's a funny name."

Ira raised an eyebrow, unsure of what to say about Lindsay's remark. He then turned to Beth, as if to ask her about Lindsay.

"Mind her lack of knowledge. She doesn't have a high school diploma."

"Huh, alright then. You see, I happen to be the founder and owner of Universal Restraints Inn."

"The five-star hotel that restrains their guests while they enjoy their stay?"

"Well, in a way, yes." Ira sets down his cup and prepares to talk about the hotel with Beth. "There are two wings at the inn. The Angel Wing is the part of the hotel where we provide our utmost care and customer service. The Daemon Wing on the other hand is more like a torture chamber."

"What's in it for us?"

"You see, the girls of Total Drama won a two-week vacation at the Universal Restraints Inn, so we started to pick up the girls today." Ira replied. "You two are going to be placed in the Angel Wing, so you won't have to worry about getting harmed."

"A vacation?" Lindsay became excited and was about to run out of the house, but Ira told her that he wasn't finished with the conversation. "Hey, you're not more smarter than me just because I ran out of here."

"She let herself go, didn't she?"

"Tell me about it. Where are the others?"

"Take a look at this," Ira handed a typed list containing the names of the nineteen female contestants of Total Drama over to Beth, who peruses the list. "The names that were checked off were the ones we've gotten so far."

"I'm sure Heather and Courtney got their just desserts."

"Well, what can I say? They may be sexy, but they're both cunts."

Upon looking at Eva's name on the list, Beth grew worried about the others who were placed on the Angel Wing side of the list. "Why was Eva placed in the Angel Wing?"

"Well, since Eva is easily provoked, we had to place her in the Angel Wing to keep her at least somewhat relaxed."

"What's Gwen doing at the Daemon Wing?"

"Well, Gwen wanted to go to the Daemon Wing even if we planned for her to go there. Her mother even wanted to go on vacation with her. I guess they just love bondage."

There was one thing on the list that intrigued Beth, which was Izzy's position on the list. "Why was Izzy listed under eight, bolded question marks?"

"You know, Beth, we couldn't actually place a finger on where to put Izzy. I'm sure you would understand how much of an oddball Izzy is, and frankly, so did we. We'll think of something for her."

Beth gives the list back to Ira and checks on Lindsay, only to find her sleeping while standing upright. Beth snaps her fingers to awaken Lindsay. "Lindsay... Wake up."

The confused Lindsay looked around, wondering what happened while she was asleep in such an awkward position. Beth, on the other hand, grew intrigued about the thoughts of Heather's and Courtney's dilemma.

"So, do you mind if we got to know what happened to Courtney and Heather?"

"I don't see why you couldn't." Ira pulled out his phone and searched through his phone for a video clip of Courtney's and Heather's transportation. "Here. This will show you their dilemma."

Beth and Lindsay watched the video of the race between Heather and Courtney. Beth was impressed, claiming that the girls got their just desserts. Lindsay on the other hand reached her hand inside her skirt and began to finger her pussy as soon as she saw Heather. Ira was unsure as to why Lindsay was performing such an intimate behavior at a time like this, but he shrugs, thinking that Beth could explain why Lindsay was pleasuring herself. As the video played, Lindsay let out light moans as her fingers stroked within her tight pussy, occurring more often as the minutes go by until the moment she came onto her hand. After the video was complete, Lindsay pulled her hand out of her pussy and licked her love juice off of her hand.

"What was that all about?"

"Lindsay is sexually attracted to Heather."

"Hey...!" Lindsay whined. "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Lindsay... The video of you posted about you and Heather making out and having sex with each other gathered nearly 250,000 views on Youporn, and the bondage video you posted later achieved 120,000 views in twelve hours. How is that a secret?"

Lindsay paused for a moment after realizing that she posted her sexual antics with Heather on a porn site. "Oh."

"Well, that came out of nowhere."

"Okay, with that out of the way, I have another question." Beth pointed at the nurses. "What are the nurses here for?"

"Well, Beth, those nurses are here to take you girls to the inn. Basically, it's mandatory for the guests to be restrained. Once our nurses apply the transport gear to your bodies, your arms become restrained and immobile and you will be blindfolded. Since you girls are going to be placed in the Angel Wing, you will be taken to a limousine that we've provided for you. If a guest were to be placed in the Daemon Wing, we would use one of several other methods of transportation." Ira held out his hand, awaiting for Beth's approval. "So, do we have a deal?"

In a confessional, Beth talks about her worries since Ira spilled the beans. "I'm quite concerned about the hotel. Although Ira spilled the beans, the thing is with Eva in the Angel Wing, there would be a ruckus among those in the wing, I mean with someone as easily provoked as her, I doubt the Angel Wing would keep her relaxed. Furthermore, I'm really concerned about what's going on with Gwen, I mean the Daemon Wing is harsh to its guests. Lastly, why is Ira nervous about what I'm doing over here? Is Chris trying to record a season of Total Drama for the adult channels?"

Back at the scene, Beth and Ira came to an agreement. "You have my word, Mr. Spooner" Beth shook hands with Beth. "Excuse me for a moment." Beth took off her glasses and pulled her eyeglass case out of her pocket. After Beth stored her glasses, Beth and Lindsay stripped themselves down to nothing and allowed the nurses to apply the transport gear to the girls.

Beth got the basic package: A canvas straitjacket that is normally found in asylums; nothing more, nothing less. To blindfold her, a sleep mask was put over her eyes.

Lindsay on the other hand got a red, inflatable straitjacket suit designed to hold her assets in a comfortable way. The outfit had attached latex pants and an inflatable hood as well. The suit was inflated as well as the hood, taking away her sight and speech as well as giving her a comfortable sense of bondage.

Once Lindsay and Beth were secured, Ira ordered the nurses to guide them to the limo. The nurse who was escorting Beth took her eyeglass case with her for safekeeping purposes beforehand. Once they arrive at the limo, the nurses strapped Beth and Lindsay to the padded backseat before the nurses and Ira got in the limo.

Upon arrival, Ira stepped out of the limo and opened the door for Lindsay and Beth, prepared to give them a warm welcome to the inn. "Here we are, girls. I hope that you'll enjoy your stay. Oh, and welcome to Universal Restraints Inn." Ira then ordered his nurses to take the two girls to the Angel Wing, where they will enjoy a nice, somewhat luxurious vacation. Ira himself walked back in the palace. _I think it's about time to bring my enemies closer._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Lindsay and Beth were both put into the Angel Wing. Lindsay was put in the Wing due to her friendliness and rare team leadership moments despite her stupidity. Lindsay's IQ was calculated to be 65.<strong>

**Beth, on the other hand, was put in the Angel Wing due to her strong feelings against bad people. Beth had battles against Heather and Courtney, who were the main antagonists of TDI and TDA respectively. Beth indirectly caused Heather and Courtney to be put in the Daemon Wing.**


	9. Performing Arts Pursuit

**Things get a tad iffy here. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>After walking through the cherry wood doors, Ira watched his nurses take Lindsay and Beth to the inn, where they will be promptly cleaned. Once the girls were out of his sight, Ira walked up the stairwell of the four-floored palace. <em>Note to self... <em>_Give Heather a bit of customer service._

Upon setting foot on the top floor, Ira heard the sound of footsteps, growing louder and louder as they approached him. Upon turning to his right, he saw Chris McLean walking down the halls. Chris approached Ira with some news. "Ira, I have a perfect idea for Leshaw-"

"Screw that! I'm going with Blaineley this time!"

"But what abou-"

"Shut it and trust me on this one. You'll like this."

"Uhh..."

"Heck, I got my favorite Total Drama World Tour song on my iPhone." Ira pulled out his cell phone and pressed the play button on it. The iPhone played the song _Her Real Name Isn't Blaineley_, a song sung by a Total Drama contestant solely to make a mockery out of Blaineley. Ira sung along with the contestant's words throughout the minute the song played. Upon finishing the song, Ira looked at an annoyed Chris with a smile.

"Fine... If it will stop you from acting like a weirdo, we'll go with Blaineley..."

"Okay then."

"Besides, she claimed that she was going to be the host Total Drama, which bugs me so."

"Well, the reason why I dislike her was because she panned my hotel without giving it a chance. Unreasonable bondage my ass! If you back art into a corner, than art will fight back!"

"How?"

"By humiliating her, only in a way worse than Geoff could think of."

"How?"

"Diapers..."

"Really, Ira? Really?"

"Well, Blaineley messed with el toro. Now, she'll get los cuernos."

Chris shrugged and walked away. "If you need me, I'll be at the Daemon Wing."

Ira speed-dialed an operator and gave him a call. "Hello, operator? I'll need a few numbers."

Thirty minutes later, Ira is at an auditorium. Ira is at the far left side of a stage, grilling some hot dogs for a quick snack. Perhaps this was something Ira is doing since little is known about Ira's cooking skills. His culinary talent is perhaps why Ira wanted to make Universal Restraints Inn a 5-star hotel.

From a distance, Blaineley glared at Ira. Blaineley is a sexy chick whose golden hair reached below her F-cup breasts. Her eyes were as blue as turquoise earrings. Speaking of earrings, Blaineley wore a large, red pair of them on her ears. Blaineley's red dress covers her body all the way to her thighs, and her high-heeled shoes bore the same shade of red all over.

An eyeglass-wearing girl whose orange hair is tied in a bun appeared behind Ira.

"Scarlett... Just in time."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you, Mr. Spooner."

"I'll say the same to you, too. Well, good luck on your audition,"

"Okay then."

Ira went up to Scarlett's ear, as if he was hiding something from Blaineley. "Remember," Ira whispered. "Hope that Blaineley meets your aunt."

"Okay, sir." Scarlett walked onstage and approached a wooden bar stool in the middle of the stage. She sat down, prepared to make her audition.

"Scarlett. Looks like you're here for a new Total Drama competition. Are you ready to answer a couple of questions?"

"Yes, Blaineley."

"Okay, what are your qualities?"

"Well, I am both intelligent and resourceful. My favorite school subject is physics."

"Right... Now, for the other question. What would you do if you won the million dollars?"

"Well, I'll have you know, green is the color of money and my eyes. If I win the million, then I'll probably use it to study at a university of my choosing."

"Boring... Next!"

Scarlett went off the stage, and another girl came. The girl with tan-skinned girl who had the appearance of Snooki entered the stage.

"Anne Maria... Looking good..."

"Thanks."

"So, is there anything that will help you throughout the season?"

"Well, I'm sure my looks will have the boys come running for me."

"Okay then... Now, for the other question. What would you do if you won the million dollars?"

"Well, I think I could use some of it to fund a porno I'm thinking about doing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about a Jersey Shore parody."

"Okay... Next!"

Out went Anne Maria, and in came a hillbilly with short, orange hair. The hillbilly had freckles on his cheeks, and he had dark, bluish-gray eyes. Above all, he had a severe case of bad body odor.

"Man..." Blaineley pinched her nose. "What is that stench?! Is that you, Scott?"

"I haven't used any cologne for months."

"Ugh... Is there anything _besides_ your b-o that would help you make it to the top?"

"Who eliminated a psychic from a reality TV series?"

"Um... You?"

"Exactly. All I needed to do is use some cunning motives and BAM! No more psychics..."

"Right... So, what would you do if you won the million dollars?"

"I'd probably use it to make Courtney and Dawn my personal maids for a year, even if the duties are sexual."

"Ugh... Would you get out of here you creep?!"

"Fine..." Scott walked off the stage, taking his horrid odor with him.

"Okay, who's next?"

A Hispanic man with a soul patch under his chin appeared. His green eyes instantaneously captured Blaineley's attention.

"Alejandro... Man... You're so... Hot..."

"¡Gracias, señorita!"

"So... How will you win this season?"

"Easy. With a little charm and a hint of manipulation, I will win the prize."

"Nice... Speaking of which, what will you spend the money on?"

"You know, I'm hoping that Heather and I go on a date at my homeland. I'll use the money for a nice, Mexican vacation with her."

"Okay then... Next!"

Alejandro left the stage, giving Blaineley a smile along the way. After Alejandro left, Owen entered the stage, carrying all 300 pounds of his weight with him.

"Hey Owen. Long time, no see."

"Thanks, Blaineley," Owen laughed shortly after speaking.

"You know, I think you have the guts to win this. What would you do if you won the million dollars?"

"I'd say... Party at Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Um, no offense, but the island's never coming back."

"Aw, man!"

"Sorry, hon. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?"

Blaineley got up and walked onto the stage. Upon approaching Owen, she hugged him, comforting Owen in the process.

Ira watched the scene, annoyed by the sudden sense of compassion Blaineley showed to Owen. _Okay, that's just cheesy._

Ira looked at the line, looking for something to help him capture Blaineley. He saw Sugar at the back of the line, sensing a bit of hope in her. Sugar is an ugly girl who weighed just as much as Sadie. Sugar's blonde hair is bundled into a large bun at the top, and the rest of it reached past her shoulders. Her blue eyes do not help fix Sugar's ugly face; they only allow her to stare into people's souls.

"Sugar, I'll need you at the front of the line."

"What for?"

"Just get up there..." Ira pushed Sugar to the front of the line, much to the group's disappointment. Ira watched the stage, waiting for Blaineley to get back on stage.

Blaineley returned minutes later, bearing a sympathetic look on her face. She walked back to her table, making sure that everything is settled before the auditions carried on.

"Okay, who's next?" Blaineley asked.

"Me!" Sugar shouted in enthusiasm.

A disgusted Blaineley watched Sugar run onto the stage. _What the fuck is that thing?!_

"Hello! Are you the hostess?"

"Yes..." Blaineley tried to hold back an urge to puke. "Could you wait there for a moment? I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay then."

Blaineley briskly walked out of the auditorium, making sure that Sugar is out of her sight. Blaineley looked around for a dressing room, hoping to find something to protect herself. She found a room at the third door on her right. _Yes!_ Blaineley opened the door and looked inside. Blaineley saw a plague doctor mask and a matching uniform sitting on a hanger at the other side of the room. "Just what I need." Blaineley walked inside and closed the door behind her. While walking in the room, Blaineley heard a mysterious woosh beside her. She shrugged it off and walked toward the outfit, only to hear a louder woosh. "What was that?"

Eventually, a domme appeared in front of Blaineley. The domme's amber-colored eyes looked at Blaineley with an intention to stare her down. The domme's brown hair was wrapped in a bun much like Scarlett's. The domme was, indeed, Scarlett's aunt. "Hello..."

Blaineley ran for the door as fast as she could. She ran and ran and ran until she tripped and fell before the door. Blaineley stood up and tried to turn the handle of the door, but it was locked. "Hey..! What's going on?"

In a confessional, Scott gave a smirk to the camera while holding a key.

"You know, acting is fun, especially when you lock an annoying celebrity in a wardrobe with a dominatrix from the Daemon Wing a few minutes later."

Back at the scene, Blaineley backed herself against the door as Scarlett's aunt approached her.

"You've been a bad girl, Mildred..." Scarlett's aunt said.

"Hey..! What did I do?!"

"It's not what you have done, but what you're doing now. Now, remove your garments."

After hearing such words from Scarlett's aunt, Blaineley stood up against her. "What do you think I am?! A prostitute?!"

Scarlett's aunt smirked with confidence. Scarlett lashed at Blaineley with a riding crop, giving Blaineley the Mark of Zorro as the cane stripped Blaineley of her dress. Curiously, Blaineley was not wearing any lingerie under the dress.

"Hey!" What was that for?!"

"You should have listened to your superior, Mildred..." Scarlett's aunt pulled out a large diaper that was sitting between her breasts and tossed it to Blaineley. "Now, put that diaper on."

"Hey, I don't have incontinence, you creep! Besides, you have to be crazy if you think that I will wear this!"

"Well, if that's how you're going to behave, then so be it." Scarlett's aunt swung her crop against Blaineley's vagina and landed a couple more whacks against Blaineley's large breasts.

Blaineley groaned. "Fine... I'll do it if it'll get you to stop hitting me."Blaineley slipped on the diaper, which caused Blaineley to lose some of her dignity.

"Now..," Scarlett's aunt walked to a couple of boxes and grabbed a bodysuit designed specifically for humiliating Blaineley. The suit was a heavily-padded leather suit that appeared to be an enlarged version of a baby's pink bunny costume save for the attached cuffs around the wrists and legs. The mitts and boots of the suit appeared to be bunny paws. The attached hood, on the other hand, had a more peculiar appearance. It appeared to be a full-enclosure hood with a pacifier and a baby bonnet with bunny ears. "I order you to wear this."

"And what if I said no?"

"You're getting annoying, Mildred."

Blaineley sighed. "Fine..." Blaineley took the suit and put it on. It was easy for Blaineley to put herself in the leggings of the suit, but the difficult part was getting her arms in the sleeves. Scarlett's aunt tugged at the sleeves, making sure that Blaineley was secured in the suit. Scarlett's aunt then zipped the suit shut, leaving Blaineley in an embarrassing situation.

"Okay, Scott! You could unlock the door now!"

Scott unlocked the door and opened it for the two girls. He then took a look at Blaineley and laughed. "Looks like the Easter Bunny's got a girlfriend!"

Scarlett's aunt watched Scott walk away in his laughter before making Blaineley move.

"Get moving, bitch!" Scarlett's aunt raised her crop into the air, ready to hit Blaineley again.

"Mlrmmt, Mlrmmt! Mm gmming!"

Blaineley slowly walked out of the room, blinded by the thick hood over her eyes. Scarlett's aunt followed along, guiding Blaineley with the cane.

Upon entering the stage, Blaineley heard the sound of people laughing. Blaineley's eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. _I've been hoodwinked..._ Blaineley thought.

To keep Blaineley from running into the crowd, Scarlett's aunt hit Blaineley on the side, persuading Blaineley to move away from the group.

"Stop!" Scarlett's aunt said.

Blaineley stopped dead on her tracks, unsure about what is going on.

"I'll see you later, Scarlett." Scarlett's aunt ruffed up Scarlett's hair.

"I'll see you later as well, auntie.".

Scarlett's aunt lightly pushed Blaineley with her left hand, making Blaineley move in the process. Upon taking Blaineley outside, Scarlett's aunt stopped Blaineley. Scarlett's aunt then picked Blaineley up and carried her to a crib sitting at the back of a carriage. The crib was larger than a normal crib: large enough to fit Blaineley in and keep her from getting out. The crib's door was already opened, allowing Scarlett's aunt to put Blaineley inside. Scarlett's aunt set Blaineley on the floor of the crib, further putting Blaineley in her position. Scarlett's aunt closed the crib door and locked it before walking to the passenger seat of the carriage.

Ira and Chris watched the carriage spirit away with Blaineley, enjoying the last moments of her embarrassing moments outside the inn. Ira and Chris shook hands with each other, congratulating each other on their victory.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Blaineley was put in the Daemon Wing because of Zetastrophenow's disdain towards her. I, personally, would rather remain neutral. Of course Blaineley was shown to be self-conscious in the series.<strong>


	10. URI Royal Rumble 2012

"Okay," Chris said. "Now that you got Blaineley in, could we go for Leshawna now?"

"Yeah, sure. I just wanted to get that over with."

"Well, for one thing, Leshawna is bootylicious..."

"Yeah. You could say that."

Chef walked to Chris and Ira, prepared to interrupt them. "Need I remind you that Ghetto Chick arm-wrestled Mr. Whale Backbreaker?"

"You mean Duncan?"

"Yeah, that guy. I ain't having you call up the military again, so you better ignore the bitch instead of pursuing her."

"Nonsense, Chef. Leshawna just got the 'tude. Mhmm."

"Nice impression, Ira."

"Eh." Ira shrugged. "It's sort of a stereotype, Chris."

"Why am I even here?" a disgruntled Chef walked away from the scene.

"Anyways, Leshawna isn't as much of a brute as Eva. It's more like a 'Haters, Beware!' scenario when it comes to her. Heck, Leshawna was actually Heather's worst enemy."

"Oh yeah..." Chris nodded. "That's one heck of a load of drama right there."

"Excuse me for a moment." Ira pulled out his phone and called the inn. "Send in the fine for Duncan's crime. I have something in store for him."

Chris was peeved by Ira's request, having contempt against Duncan. Since the time Duncan blew up Chris's alleged cottage, Chris wanted nothing to do with the punk boy. "Why would you do that?!"

"Don't get your underpants twisted in a knot, Chris. Duncan's involvement will be necessary."

"He blew up my cottage...!"

"You mean 'mansion?'"

"Whatever!"

Ira rolled his eyes, annoyed by Chris's querulousness over Duncan's actions. "Trust me, Chris. You'll like this." A limousine arrives at the road near Ira, waiting for Ira to get inside. "There's my ride." Ira hopped in. "I'll see ya later, Chris."

When Ira left Chris, Chris mutters to himself about Duncan, still ticked off over the cottage/mansion event.

At prison, Ira walks to Duncan's prison cell with a police officer next to him. Upon approaching the cell, Ira sees Duncan, who is a guy with a green mohawk and blue eyes. Rather than his usual black shirt with a Soul-Eater skull on the chest, Duncan wore the orange jumpsuit provided for the prisoners isolated in the building's premises. Duncan looked at Ira and the cop, not knowing of his freedom.

"Well, Duncan..." The officer opened Duncan's cell door. "You're free to go."

"Ira?" Duncan stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"How do you know who I am?" Ira scratched his head.

"I've seen your infomercial on the adult channels."

"Oh... I must have forgotten about that. So, here's the deal. Have you heard of Universal Restraints Inn?"

"The five-star hotel with over-the-top antics?"

"Over-the-top is an overstatement, but yeah."

"That was a rhetorical question, genius..."

"Anyways, Chris made this deal, and basically, he paid for a set of two-week vacations for all of Total Drama's ladies. We're bringing the girls in one at a time, save for four pairs that we brought in."

"What's in it for me?"

"You know Leshawna?"

"Well, duh! She's that large chick who's basically defending that dweeb."

"Well, here's what I want you to do. Tell Leshawna that Heather's been taken to the inn and offer Heather's humiliation in exchange for Leshawna's visit to the Inn. Oh, and tell Leshawna that you'll make the payment for her vacation. Seriously, you owe me for the favor I did for you."

"Wait, you made the payments for my return to society?"

"Yep."

"Well, I still have some of the money I've earned from Total Drama Action, so I'll get it done."

"Very well. Now, before we leave the building, do you need to make a phone call?"

"Nah." Duncan shrugged. "I've already made my phone call this week."

"Okay then."

Ira walked down the aisle, with Duncan following along via police escort. Ira left the building before Duncan and the officers, but Ira's vehicle went elsewhere. Ira planned to lure Leshawna to a location he had in mind. Duncan, on the other hand, went home in a law enforcement vehicle.

Upon arriving at his house, Duncan sees his father glaring at him in the front yard. Duncan's father appeared much like as if Duncan was a middle-aged man, although the hair on his head is really a hairpiece.

"Duncan..." The tone in Duncan's father's voice was stern. "Why are you back here...?"

"I have my reasons, Pa..."

Duncan's father sighed, showing contempt against his son. "You're lucky your mother wouldn't let me file an ultimatum against you..."

Duncan rolled his eyes at his father before the cops escorted him out of the vehicle. The cops took him along the concrete pathway to his house. Upon entering the house, the cops unlocked Duncan's cuffs.

"Stay out of trouble." one of the cops said before leaving the house.

"Welcome back, Duncan." Duncan's mom, a blonde chick who cared about Duncan despite his criminal record, hugged her son. "How was the competition?"

"It was a total bummer, Ma. I got another relationship broken up without rhyme or reason, and the host is still a fucking sadist." Duncan walked toward the house phone and picked it up. He then dialed a number on the phone, knowing who to call.

"Who are you calling?"

"Someone who I've competed with during in the first three seasons of Total Drama."

While relaxing at her house, Leshawna answers Duncan's call. Leshawna was a thick-but-able-bodied woman with dark skin and a ponytail on her head. Although one would assume that Leshawna is overweight, her body mass is basically rump. "Hello?"

"Hey, Leshawna. How's it going?"

"Duncan? You got some nerve calling me! Aren't you in prison or something like that?"

"Nah, some guy wearing a red bathrobe bailed me out."

"Guy in a red bathrobe? Are you insinuating that you're-"

"No, I'm not gay! Hugh Hefner wore a bathrobe much like his."

"I was gonna ask about you being in cahoots with that weirdo, but that would've worked as well."

"Enough with the insults, Leshawna. I got a question for you."

"No, I ain't gonna let you paint Harold's hands and feet green!"

"It's not that! What I'm asking is... You know Heather?"

"Is that Asian skank up to no good again?"

"Actually, it's something else. She's taken to this hotel called Universal Restraints Inn?"

"She better be held in a cell at the Daemon Wing after all she has done to us."

"Well, the inn decided to offer you a chance of seeing Heather getting humiliated in exchange for your stay at the inn. Are you up for it?"

"How long do I have to stay in that nuthouse for?"

"Two weeks, give or take."

"And WHY are you making me go to that place?"

"Because, Leshawna, I'm willing to pay some of the million dollars I've won from Total Drama Action for this."

"Why are you calling me now? Don't you know that I live across the street?"

"I probably wouldn't be allowed out of my house once this is over with, and besides, I got locked up in prison."

Leshawna thought about Duncan's offer. Although the thought of seeing Heather get a taste of humiliation intrigued Leshawna, the inn itself did not catch her fancy. After seeing the infomercial the night before, Leshawna thought the inn was nothing but a bunch of bondage baloney. "Well, you win, but I got my eye on you."

"Thanks. By the way, you might want to write down this number." Duncan gives the Inn's phone number to Leshawna, which she writes down. "You got it?"

"Yep. I'll talk to ya later."

"Hey, be my guest." Duncan hangs up the phone, then turns to his mother, who was confused about his conversation.

"Are you really going to spend your money on a vacation at that awkward hotel?"

"No, Ma. I actually owe the hotel's owner cash after he bailed me out."

"Ah, alright."

Back at Leshawna's house, Leshawna paced the floor for a bit, thinking about the hotel. _That guy better keep his word, or I'm gonna whack him on the head, _Leshawna thought. Leshawna dialed the inn's phone number on her cell phone. Leshawna waited for an answer, but she lost her patience as soon as she heard the first dial tone. "Oh, come on!"

At the inn, an Asian chick by the name Yui Ling Han answered the phone. "Welcome to Universal Restraints Inn. How may I help you?"

"Hey, yo. I'd like to make a reservation at your hotel."

"Okay, madame. Which wing would yo- You sound familiar... What's your name, ma'am?"

"I'm Leshawna from Total Drama. Why did you asking?"

"Well, Leshawna. It's your lucky day."

"Lucky?" Leshawna was annoyed by Yui's remark. "What do you mean by 'lucky?' Your stank-ass hotel is nothing but a pile of bad luck if you ask me."

"Well, Leshawna, you have gotten yourself a reserved spot at the Angel Wing, where we provide the hotel's utmost service."

"Well? What'cha waitin' for, fool? I ain't got all day!"

"Okay, ma'am. We'll send transport over right away." Yui hangs up the phone, slightly annoyed by Leshawna's response. "Geez, how impatient can you get?"

About a minute later, a few of the Inn's employees arrive at Leshawna's house. Duncan peeked out his door to see what was happening over at Leshawna's house

"What the heck, guys?! You just blew the cover!" Duncan then smelled a strong scent right next to him. "Hey, look! Pizza!" Duncan took the box of pizza and gave the delivery boy some cash in exchange.

The ring of the doorbell reached Leshawna's ears, which caused her to get up and walk to the door. "Now who's trying to test my patience?" Leshawna answered the door to a nurse and two orderlies. "Hey. Whoa whoa whoa. What's this now?" Leshawna took a look at the orderlies' canvas sweatshirts and noticed the U.R. Logo from the Inn itself. "Huh, well I'll be darned."

In a confessional, Leshawna talks about the Inn's transportation service. "You know something? I've heard rumors that Universal Restraints Inn's staff arrives at their guests' doorsteps within five minutes. Sometimes, they'll come as soon as the call is made. How do they run that place, anyway?"

From the distance, Ira shouted. "Trade secret!"

Back in the scene, the orderlies prepare a sturdy, nylon straitjacket suit for Leshawna's transportation. Much to their expectations, Leshawna rejected the idea of being restrained.

"Oh, hell no! You're NOT getting me in that thing!"

The orderlies gave a smug look to Leshawna, knowing about Leshawna's attitude.

"Well," The bald, bulky orderly with a clean face let out a smug smile. "Magnum Master told us about your reluctance, so we came up with something just for you."

"Well, what'cha got?"

"Well, Magnum Master is holding a wrestling event at a location he has chosen. If you win, we'll leave you alone; however, if you lose, you're coming with us. Do we have a deal?"

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say, Baldy."

"Very well..." The bald orderly turns to Duncan. "Yo, Duncan! Are you comin' or what?"

Duncan shrugged "I don't have anything better to do." Duncan walked out of his house. "Where are we going, anyways?"

"Oh, you'll see..." The Inn's staff let Leshawna in the limousine without restraining her in any form. Duncan tagged along, hoping to see what Ira had in store. The limo drove off, heading for a familiar destination far away from Leshawna's house.

"So, Leshawna. What's going on here?"

"Well, Duncan, this limo's seat felt like it's padded or something. Also, I'm basically going to take part in a wrestling event that their manager is holding."

"Girls wrestle?"

"Well, duh! Ever heard of Beth Phoenix? Michelle McCool? Molly Holly?"

"Man, when did the WWE start a female franchise?"

"Well, the first female championship was held in 1956. The Fabulous Moolah won the title that year. The championship was officially renamed 'WWE Divas Championship' in 2010, although the name itself was first used in 2008."

"Where did you get this from?"

"Viewership of the WWE has been in my family since the company's earliest years."

"Wow, that's something..." Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Do you happen to know any finishers?"

"Well, Rey Mysterio has this extreme move called the 6-1-9. Basically, he knocks his opponent against the rope, then he bounces between the ropes before he hits the opponent with a spin-kick on the ropes. It's actually quite difficult to perform if you ask me."

"It also seemed quite unique."

"Mhmm."

The chauffeur stops the limo and turns to everyone behind him. "We're here, guys."

Leshawna looked out the window to see the abandoned film lot. Leshawna was annoyed at the fact that she returned to a place where she competed. "Oh, man! We're back at this stank-ass film lot?"

Ira appears at the entrance of the film lot, taking a look at Leshawna and Duncan. "What can I say? It had a ring in it."

"Wasn't that from the sports-themed episode of Total Drama Action?"

"Wouldn't you know it." Ira turns to the entrance of the film lot, waiting for Leshawna and Duncan to follow. "Follow me." As Ira walked into the premises of the abandoned film lot, Leshawna and Duncan followed along, awaiting the event that lies ahead.

Later that same day, the ring in the film lot becomes a main event. The lights flew across the ring as the crowd cheered, waiting for the match to occur. Duncan sat at the sidelines, eating a slice of pizza as he watches the ring with anticipation. After _We Own It_ played, Ira steps into the ring to announce the event.

"Greetings, folks! Welcome to the 2012 URI Royal Rumble! I'm Ira Spooner, and I'm here to provide you every single detail about this very special event. The rules are simple. Thirty wrestlers will compete against each other in this arena. The first two entrants will engage in combat as soon as the bell rings, and every other entrant will appear one at a time after a time period of ninety seconds or when there is only one person left in the ring, whichever occurs sooner. The winner is the last person in the ring. Any wrestler who is tossed out of the ring will be eliminated. Now, without further ado, here comes the first entrant."

Leshawna appears at a runway designed for the entrance of wrestlers. Leshawna bore a determined look on her face as she walked towards the ring.

"Our first entrant is a special one. She stands at five feet five inches tall and weighs a hefty one hundred sixty-seven pounds. She is not someone who you'd want to become enemies with. Allow me to introduce you to our special guest: Leshawna from Total Drama!"

The crowd cheered as they watched Leshawna's entrance at the ring. Leshawna waved at the crowd, getting their attention as a result. At this time, the second entrance was called into the ring.

"For our second entrant! We have the nurse I've sent over to Leshawna's house earlier this day. She stands at five feet ten inches tall and weighs in at one hundred fifty pounds. Don't be fooled by her looks or her ebony-black hair, because within that body lies one dangerous foe. Please welcome... Black Rose!"

Black Rose cracked her knuckles, staring at her bodacious opponent. The crowd went wild as the introduction comes to a close.

"Now, without further ado, let the event begin!" Ira got off the ring and rung the bell.

Leshawna and Black Rose entered approached each other and engaged in a tie-up with each other.

"You better give up, Dumbo. Our staff is comprised of professional wrestlers."

"Bitch, please! I've tossed a skank like you off of a cliff!" Leshawna tossed Black Rose against the ropes and landed a clothesline against her face. Once Black Rose was on the ground, Leshawna landed a leg drop on Black Rose. "You feel that, skank?!" Leshawna picked up an exhausted Black Rose and tossed her out of the ring, resulting in Black Rose's elimination.

The next entrant, a blonde by the ring name _Dominance_ approached Leshawna from behind and locked her in a submission hold. Leshawna didn't take much damage from the hold and smirked it off, tossing Dominance as a result. "You call THAT a challenge?!" Leshawna blurted out as she grabbed Dominance and prepared to toss her out. "I've seen worse from Chris McLean's crazy show." Dominance was eliminated as a result of another successful toss.

Leshawna managed to defeat each entrant one at a time. As time went by, Leshawna became more weary. To be an entrant who plowed through an entire royal rumble was but a difficult task to achieve, as only two wrestlers became a Royal Rumble champion from the #1 spot. At the time Leshawna defeated the 29th entrant, Leshawna was sweating in exhaustion, but she will not throw in the towel yet. Through an act of desperation, Ira sent a special competitor to the ring

"Alright," Ira called out. "We saved the best for last. She stands at six feet half-an-inch tall and weighs in at one hundred seventy pounds in muscle. All you have to say about her is, 'There's no stopping this chick!' Please welcome... Jo from Total Drama!"

"Oh, this is gonna be good." Duncan took another bite of pizza as he watched the match.

Jo stared at Leshawna, confident about her victory. "How about you just hand the title over to me? The only thing that's in this ring is a tuskless walrus!"

"Oh yeah! Shit is gonna get real!"

Leshawna became pissed off at Jo for insulting her body weight. The least Leshawna would want to hear out of anyone's mouths is an insult about her weight. "Prepare to lose a pair of abs, ya stank-ass cunt!"

An exhausted Leshawna engaged in a tie-up with Jo. Jo didn't see much in Leshawna, especially with Leshawna's bodily state. Making use of this advantage, Jo turned Leshawna upside-down and took her in for a piledriver. While she was on the ground, Leshawna dodged a leg drop, courtesy of Jo. Leshawna made a comeback by climbing onto the corner of the ring and landing an elbow drop onto Jo. After a couple more elbow drops, Jo started to believe that the elbow drops were predictable, giving Leshawna an opening for her next move. _Now's my chance... _Leshawna tossed Jo towards the rope with a kick to the back. While Jo is in the ropes, Leshawna bounced against the ropes. Once Leshawna returns to Jo, she swings on the ropes and lands a 6-1-9 against Jo, thus tossing her to the other side of the ring.

"Holy mackeral!" Ira shouted. "I've never anything like this! Leshawna successfully pulled off Rey Mysterio's 6-1-9 technique against Jo."

Leshawna approached a stunned Jo and prepares to toss Jo out of the ring, which would ultimately cancel Leshawna's vacation to the inn. Ira bit his nails, certain that Leshawna will defeat Jo. Suddenly, Jo smirked and grabbed Leshawna. Jo's recovery surprised both Leshawna and Ira.

"You thought I'd be knocked out just like that?" Jo lifted Leshawna and tossed her behind herself. Leshawna fell out of the ring, turning what would have been her victory, into her elimination.

"Oh, almost!" Duncan blurted out.

"Holy crap! I don't believe it! Just as Leshawna was about to complete a 30-wrestler run, she was single-handedly defeated in an unexpected move by Jo! The winner and champion of URI Royal Rumble 2012 is Jo from Total Drama!"

Leshawna left the arena, going for a drink of water. Never has she been worn out as a result of other people, let alone in a wrestling event. Abiding by medical recommendations, the orderlies who came for Leshawna gave her ten minutes refresh herself. Leshawna made sure she drank plenty of water during her break. Once the break was over, the orderlies returned with the nylon straitjacket suit from before. "You ready, Leshawna?" said the bald orderly.

"Hang on a moment." Leshawna removed her clothes and underwear. "Okay, suit me up!"

The orderlies grabbed Leshawna and placed her in the straitjacket suit. The suit was aqua-green in color and had a built-in set of pants and ballet boots. Inside the suit, Leshawna felt a slightly-moist feeling.

"Hey, Is this thing lubricated or something?

"Well, the lining of the suit is a special skin lotion that would exfoliate your skin. The heat inside is similar to a sauna."

"I guess that would get a bit of the flakiness off of my body." Leshawna looked at herself, glancing at her curves. "I'll give you props for making me look hotter as well."

"By the way, Magnum Master wants to show you something."

The orderlies took Leshawna to Ira, who was sitting in a trailer with Duncan. Duncan took a look at Leshawna, oblivious about her helplessness.

"Wassup?" Duncan asked.

"Leshawna. It's time I gave you my end of the deal."

Leshawna raised an eyebrow. "What's it about?"

"You've heard Duncan talk about Heather, am I right?"

"Well, yeah. He stated something about watching her get humiliated."

"Well, I think you'll enjoy this," Ira pulled out his phone and opened the video of Courtney's and Heather's situation for Leshawna's viewing pleasure. Out of curiosity, Duncan decided to take a peek at the video, as well.

"Ha! That served her right after all we've been put through."

"Hey..." Duncan had a nervous tick towards Courtney's dilemma. "What's Courtney doing in here?"

"Oh, who cares? At least Heather's getting a taste of karma. Besides, didn't you break up with that Hispanic bitch?"

"Alright alright! No need to remind me!"

After the video finished, Ira put his phone away and prepared to make his last statements to Leshawna. "How do you like it?"

"Dude... That was the best thing I've seen from Heather in a long time."

"I'm glad you like it, Leshawna. Oh, and welcome to Universal Restraints Inn." Ira made a gesture that had his orderlies put a hood over Leshawna's head and take her to the limousine. Ira then smirked at Duncan. "Duncan, the money you've raised for the fight would be enough to cover the charges."

"Aw, man!"

At the limousine, the bald orderly opened the back door for Leshawna, allowing her to get inside. Once inside, Leshawna was strapped to the backseat of the limo before the orderlies entered the limo. After a long battle, Leshawna was finally transported to the Inn.

Back at the inn, Ira watched the limo leave the film lot from the production room, admiring his work. In a sudden moment, Chris walked in to tell Ira about the news.

"Excuse me, Ira. How did Leshawna manage to go through all that trouble to wrestle against your staff?"

"Eh. I've sort of expected her to take on my wrestlers. I was surprised with how she plowed through every entry but the last. I saved Jo for last since the idea was to exhaust Leshawna and overtake her."

"Soo... What's Duncan doing there?"

"Well, the idea is to keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer. Oddly enough, Leshawna gained some level of trust for Duncan near the end of the first season," Ira noticed a nervous Duncan walk into the room. "What's the deal, Duncan?"

"What's Courtney doing in the Daemon Wing?" Duncan replied.

"Why? What's the deal?" Ira asked.

In a confessional, Duncan states his concerns about Courtney's inn placement. "I have no idea why they would put Courtney in the Daemon Wing. Rumor has it that aside from its fetish-y appeal, the Daemon Wing treats its guests harshly. Who knows what might happen to Courtney, let alone anyone who had the misfortune of being assigned a spot at the wing?"

"Um, Duncan? There is a no-privacy clause in the fine print of your contract."

"Try telling that to the Council of Villainous Lawyers, Chris."

"Council of Villainous Lawyers? Ha! What kind of redundant title is that? You'd might as well call this place 'The Hotel Who Binds and Gags People For No Reason Whatsoever' while you're at it!"

"Whoa there, here's the deal. Courtney went to the Daemon Wing because she is a competitive person. Courtney had a rivalry with Heather, plus she was best friends with Gwen. Both Heather and Gwen are placed in the Daemon Wing as well, so things should get interesting over there."

After some thought on it, Duncan left the Confessional Room to take a look at the girls. The scene flipped to Ira and Chris, who looked at each other in confusion. Ira shrugged it off and made plans for the next girl. _Time for some forbidden love._

* * *

><p>Notes: Leshawna was put in the Angel Wing due to Leshawna's and Heather's alignments. Heather is Leshawna's worst enemy in the series. Even so, Lindsay's love life with Heather will most likely ensure that Heather enjoys her vacation.<p> 


	11. Le Faux Amour

"Yo, Chris. Did you ever have a crush on someone?"

"I never had a real crush; However, I did mention that I would like to have a relationship with Lindsay."

"Well, the thing is, Lindsay is currently in a relationship with Tyler and Heather."

"Way to ruin the moment, Ira."

"Besides, I'm trying to tell you about Sierra."

"What about her?"

"I think it's obvious that Sierra has a Cody fetish."

"Oh... Right..."

"Well, here's the plan. I think we could-"

"Yeah, leave me out of it. I don't want Sierra staring into my soul." Chris, who wanted nothing to do with Sierra, runs away from Ira. Ira scratched his head in confusion.

"I guess I don't have another choice..." Ira pulled out his phone. Ira dialed Cody's phone number and waited for an answer.

At Cody's house, Cody is sitting on a sofa as Sierra tightly embraced him. Cody is a brown-haired geek with a pair of teal eyes. Cody seemed to wear two shirts: A gray, long-sleeved shirt and a pale yellow T-shirt. Cody wore a pair of pants with rather large pockets on his legs.

Sierra is a tan-skinned fan-girl who stood six-feet-eight-inches tall: fifteen inches taller than Cody. Sierra's hair was dyed purple, and her eyes were black as coal. She wore a yellow shirt on her chest and a pair of blue-green pants on her legs. Around her neck hangs a small, golden amulet.

Cody and Sierra are watching Total Drama World Tour with each other, remembering the past. Nonetheless, their time was interrupted by the alarm of Cody's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Cody. Soo... Are you and Sierra on good terms?"

"Um, I don't think I would be in bad terms with Sierra if she's hugging me like a teddy bear."

"Right..." Ira scratched his head.

"Why did you ask, anyways?"

"Well, I'm offering you a free date with Sierra at a French restaurant known as 'Bonne Nourriture'. I'll pay the bills."

"Well, if that's what it takes to get Sierra out of the way, then I'm all for it."

"Wow... That was quick."

"So... What about Gwen?"

"Gwen couldn't make it. She's at my hotel, and it's basically forbidden for her to leave inn grounds while she spends her vacation at the inn."

"You mean she's at Universal Restraints Inn?"

"Yeah. Anyways, Gwen's doing fine. Gwen's spending time at the Daemon Wing, and by the looks of it, she's enjoying it so far."

Cody raised an eyebrow after hearing the news about Gwen. "That's unusual."

"Well..." Ira rolled his eyes. "We put Gwen in the Daemon Wing mainly because of her bondage fetish. She's also best friends with Courtney, so we thought it'll work out."

"Okay. Well, I'll talk to you later."

Cody hung up and turned his head to the gigantic Sierra, who's staring at Cody. "Sierra?"

"Yes?" Sierra's words came out in a trance-like voice.

"Will you go on a date at 'Bonne Nourriture?'"

"Yes!" Sierra constricted Cody between her arms. "I've always dreamed of this moment... Where is it at, anyways?"

"Just... follow your heart, Sierra..."

"Okay!"

Sierra stood up, carrying Cody in her right arm. She ran out the door, carrying her idol as if he was a dakimakura that Sierra recently received.

At Bonne Nourriture, Sierra and Cody sat at a red table reserved just for the two of them. A waiter approached the couple with a request.

"What would the two of you like to drink?"

"We'll take two glasses of water with a slice of lemon on each glass."

"Coming right up, madame."

Sierra romantically gazed upon Cody, earning a nervous smile from him. Cody never had to ask Sierra on a date, but even if he did, Cody would have preferred Gwen.

"Sierra? Do you have a World of Warcraft account?"

"Yeah. It's my favorite MMORPG."

"MMORPG?"

"Massively Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game."

An intrigued Cody nodded. The waiter returned with two glasses water for the couple. "Here are your drinks, sir and madame." The waiter set the drinks on the table. "May I take your orders?"

"We'll need a moment to think about it."

"Very well. I'll leave you two alone."

Sierra's eyes instantaneously darted to Cody once more. Sierra picked up her glass, waiting for Cody to drink with her. "To us?"

"To us..." Cody nervously picked up his glass.

Cody and Sierra tapped their glasses and took a sip out of them. Within thirty seconds, Sierra became nauseous. "Could you excuse me for a second? I don't think I'm feeling well..."

"You're excused."

Sierra stood up and hurriedly ran to the girls' bathroom of the restaurant. Cody sat at the table, waiting for Sierra to return; however, Ira approached Cody from a nearby table.

"Give her a moment, Cody." Ira held up an index finger.

In the bathroom, searched for an available stall. Of the four stalls she approached, none of them were available. "Come on..!"

A toilet was flushed, and a black-haired woman in a latex bikini appeared from it. The woman approached the nauseous Sierra with a glazed look in her eyes. Sierra grabbed the half-naked woman with her left arm and lifted her into the air. "Hey..! What happened to 'No shirt and no shoes equals no service?'"

The woman whistled for others. Three women walked out of the stalls and tackled Sierra. Being unable to handle all four women, Sierra released the black-haired woman from her grip. The black-haired woman grabbed a large latex object from one of the stalls.

The object is a straitjacket bodysuit with attached stiletto boots. It was black all over except for a thick, purple, triangular design in front. The design starts at the collar and reaches down to the crotch of the suit.

The black-haired woman opened the suit up and held it open while the other three attempted to get Sierra into the suit. After some pushing and pulling, the women put Sierra into the suit, ending their Attack on Titan.

"What was that for?" Sierra whined.

The black-haired just smirked in response to Sierra's distress. She placed a black, full-enclosure BDSM hood over Sierra's head and tightly strapped it onto Sierra's head. "Girls... The deed is done."

Cody and Ira sat at Cody's table. When the group of women pushed Sierra out of the bathroom door, Cody and Ira watched the pack take their leave. Soon, every other customer walked out of the building.

"Why is everyone leaving?"

"Well, Cody, the thing is this place is really a ruse the staff and I set up. The whole purpose of this place is to capture Sierra and take her to the inn. The reason why Sierra felt nauseous was because her drink was laced with a knock-out drug that didn't seem to have much of an effect on her."

"Well, this will certainly keep her off of my back for a while."

"I'll say." Ira reached into his pocket and gave Cody a pass. "Take this. With this, you'll see all of the girls in action, even Gwen."

"Thanks, Ira."

"No problem..." Ira yawned. "You mind if we took this on the road? I need to hit the hay."

"Sure."

Cody and Ira walked out of the now-abandoned building. Ira and Cody then walked to a limousine that sat on the road in front of them. Once both Cody and Ira entered the limo, Ira shut the door. The limousine drove off, officially ending the day for Ira.

* * *

><p>Notes: Sierra was sent to the Daemon Wing due to her obsession with Cody, which became disturbing or violent at times.<p> 


	12. Foreplay on Friday

**Well, this story has been around for a while now. If you wish to see more of this story, feel free to fave and follow the story.**

* * *

><p>It was 7:59 AM. Ira was sleeping on the black satin chair behind his desk. His bald head laid on the head of the chair in a comfortable manner, and his hands sat at the center in the chest. When the clock struck eight, Ira's alarm rang. After waking up, Ira turned off the alarm and yawned. "What a relaxing slumber."<p>

Ira opened a drawer of his desk and took out a bag of Hershey's Kisses®. He grabbed one of the candies, unwrapped it, and popped it in his mouth. After eating the candy, he put the bag away and closed the drawer. Ira stood up and walked to a mini fridge. Ira opened the fridge and grabbed some milk. Afterward, he went to the cabinet of his personal kitchen and grabbed a box of Frosted Flakes. Ira poured the cereal and the milk into the bowl before storing both back into their respective spots. Ira sat down on his chair once again and set the bowl onto the desk. Ira ate his rather simple breakfast before going back to the kitchen to wash the bowl. "I wonder how the girls are doing on this fine Friday." Ira, ready to start the day, walked out of his office. He went downstairs and turned to his right. He walked through the doors of the Angel Wing, ready to visit the girls who were retrieved the day before. The first room Ira visited was Zoey's room. Ira opened the door and caught Zoey's attention. Ira approached the bed and sat next to Zoey.

"Good morning, Zoey," Ira removed Zoey's ball gag. "Did you enjoy your stay last night?"

"Well, it certainly wasn't anything I'm used to."

"Well, it's a thematic hotel. The Angel Wing was designed to have the appearance of a mental hospital, or asylum if you prefer to use that term. The Daemon Wing, on the other hand, is more like the combination of a medieval torture chamber and an S&M dungeon."

"Cool"

"How tall are you by the way?"

"I'm five-foot-eight."

Ira nodded. "Well, I'll be heading off now. Take care."

"You too, Ira."

Ira put the gag back into Zoey's mouth and tightened it around her head. After that, Ira left the room and closed the door.

Ira walked down the hall of the Angel Wing once again. He turned to his left, which led to the room of Katie and Sadie. Ira opened the door and walked in.

"Gdd mrrning!" Katie and Sadie said in unison.

"Good morning, girls," Ira removed the gags from both girls' mouths. "How was your stay?"

"Well, we are with each other, so things couldn't get any better."

"Ah, cool." Ira turned his head to Sadie. "250 pounds?"

"Somewhere around there, yeah."

"Okie-dokie. Now, if Amy and Samey went with you girls, then where would they be?"

"I think they'll initially be separated. Amy would probably be in the Daemon Wing due to her devious nature while Samey would be in the Angel Wing."

"Nice interpretation," Ira said, tightening the gag around Katie's head. "Well, I'll be headin' off."

"Okay, have fun!" Sadie let herself get gagged by Ira.

Ira left the room and shut the door before walking to the room across, where Lindsay resides. Ira opened the door to Lindsay's room, only to notice Lindsay sleeping. Ira noticed a little surprise from Lindsay: a fresh puddle of cum near Lindsay's pussy.

"Mm... Hmmthrr..," Lindsay mumbled, gleefully struggling in her straitjacket as she sleeps. "Yrr thmm bmmst msstrmss evrr..,"

Ira walked to Lindsay and snapped his fingers near Lindsay's ears. Lindsay woke up, although with strangely heightened alertness. "Hmm's thrr?!"

"Relax, Lindsay... It's just me..," Ira removed Lindsay's gag, allowing Lindsay to speak coherently.

"Ichabod?" Lindsay wearily took a look at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just checking up on you and the other girls of Total Drama."

"Oh... Well, I was dreaming about having sex with Heather."

"How was it?"

"It was swell. Too bad it wasn't the real Heather."

"I'll tell ya what. I'll let you get used to the Angel Wing. When the time is right, I'll have my workers put you over at the Daemon Wing, where you'll spend the rest of your vacation, okay?"

"Is Heather over there?"

"Yes. Yes she is."

"Okay... Deal!" Lindsay extended one of her legs since her arms are encased in her tight canvas prison.

Ira shook Lindsay's leg in the form of a handshake before Lindsay brought her leg back.

"Well, I better get going now." Ira put the gag back into Lindsay's mouth and strapped it tightly around her head. "Take care."

"Mkmm, bym!" Lindsay smiled through her gag.

Ira walked out of Lindsay's room and closed the door behind him. He walked to the room next door, which contained Beth. Ira went in and approached Beth, who was eating a cheese omelet served by the nurses of the inn.

"Good morning, Ira." Beth said.

"Good morning, Beth. How was your stay?"

"Well, being bound and gagged 24/7 isn't necessarily the best way to spend the night at a hotel, but I'll give you props for the thematic location."

"Technically, this place was designed for bondage lovers. The 24/7 bondage is one of the aspects of this hotel."

"Well, I guess you're right."

"You know, I think I should send my wife over. Her name's Alice Spooner. I used to work for her father, Ernest Santiago. He inspired my fetish career from the start."

"Well, that's nice."

"Yeah. Alice is 36 now."

"How old are you, Ira?"

"I'm 33 years old, Beth."

"Wow. By the way, your chefs make nice omelets."

"Thanks, Beth. Well, I'll let you continue eating now. Toodles..."

"Goodbye, Ira."

Ira left the room and walked further down the halls of the Angel Wing. He turned to his left and opened the door to the next room, which contained Eva. Unlike every other guest at the inn, Eva was not bound and gagged at all; in fact, she's still wearing the clothes she wore when she got to the inn.

"Hello, Eva. How's the inn?"

"Well, Ira... I have to say, it's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"I'm glad you feel that way. So, how was Martha?"

"Well, she is quite strong, I'll give ya that. Other than that, she's quite helpful."

"Good. That's all I need to know. See ya!"

"Okay. I'll see you around, Ira."

Ira closed the door and walked two doors down. The door to the right led to Leshawna's room. Upon peering inside, Ira looks at Leshawna, who is deciding on what to have as her first breakfast at the Inn. Ira approached Leshawna and took off her muzzle.

"Good morning, Leshawna."

"Ira? When did you get up?"

"8 AM. So, how was your stay last night?"

"Well, all I did was watch Heather get tormented and sleep in that bed over there. Nothing new to report, really."

"Huh, well then. So, what are you going to have for breakfast?"

"Oh, I'm going for some baked beans and toast."

"Adding a little protein to your diet?"

"Mhmm."

"Okay then. Well, the nurses will have your food ready in a few minutes." Ira puts the muzzle onto the dining table. "If they ask, I was having a little chat with you. Tata!"

Ira left the room and walked down the halls to visit the last of the girls. _It's a good thing Chris didn't interrupt my duties this morning..._

Ira met up with a nurse, who was carrying a basket that held Bridgette inside. Ira ordered the nurse to put the basket down, solely for the purpose of allowing Ira to talk with the serene surfer. Ira removed the hood of Bridgette's outfit, enabling her to see again.

"Good morning, Bridgette. About to start another day at the courtyard?"

"Yeah. I never knew what it's be like to be a pet."

"Well, you have plenty of time to explore the concept. Two weeks to be precise."

"Oh, cool. It is a strange experience, but I'll get used to it."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Bridge. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"I will, Ira."

Ira put the hood back onto Bridgette's head, blinding her once again. He then ordered the nurse to pick up the basket and carry on with her duties. Ira walked down the halls and visited the Inn's pet area, where Ira will meet up with Dawn.

Dawn immediately sensed Ira's presence, and her covered eyes watched Ira as he approached her. She let Ira remove the hood from her head, knowing that Ira is on good terms with her.

"Good morning, Ira."

"Good morning, Dawn. How was your first night at the inn?"

"Well, while this is a five-star hotel, some of the people in the courtyard appeared to be rather delusional. All they seemed to think about is their experience at this hotel."

"Oh, sorry about that. Some of the pets you'll meet might be guests who wanted to be residents of the Inn. Thank goodness I put the warning in the advertisement."

"Very well. Hey, did you spend some time at the Doofenshmirtz Institute of Evilology?"

"I'm surprised that you know about this. I did. I graduated as Mad Scientist in Electronics Engineering. It's basically their Master's Degree program. Of course I'm clearly more successful than Heinz Doofenshmirtz himself. My god, he gets his ass whooped by a platypus."

"Yeah, it's strange, isn't it?"

"Mhmm."

"You know, your aura tells me that you are a truly neutral person. You side with neither law nor order. You also side with neither good nor evil."

"Wow... That's some pretty deep stuff."

"Well, according to Luke 8:17 in the Bible, there is nothing hidden that will not be disclosed, and nothing concealed that will not be publicly revealed. In addition, French playwright Jean Racine said that there are no secrets that time does not reveal."

"I'll make a mental note of that."

"Well, I'll let you go, Ira. I hope you have a nice day."

"You too, Dawn."

Ira put the hood back onto Dawn's head and walked out of the area. Ira walked through the hall of the Angel Wing, not stopping until he reached the doors to the lobby. He walked to the doors and walked across the lobby. The Daemon Wing resides on the other side of the inn, and a muscular gatekeeper stands at the doors that lead to the Daemon Wing. Ira approached the gatekeeper with a smile. "Good morning, brother. I'm just here to give out some first-day greetings to the girls of Total Drama."

"You may enter the premises, brother." the gatekeeper responded, opening one of the doors to the Daemon Wing.

Ira entered the wing, and chaos surrounded him. The screams and shouts of the Wing's prisoners filled the place, often followed by the cracks of whips and the smacks of paddles. The first person Ira approached was Courtney, who was just strapped onto a table in spread-eagle formation. A dildo was lodged into Courtney's tight pussy, courtesy of a machine that has yet to be powered on. Ira removed the gag from Courtney's mouth, allowing her to talk albeit with awkward results.

"Good morning, Courtney."

"Ira?" Courtney glared at Ira. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm just seeing how your buddies felt about their first hours of their stay."

"I'll sue you for this..!"

"Don't count on it, babe..."

Ira put the gag back into Courtney's mouth and tightly strapped it in. He then turned on the machine, which began fucking her pussy. "You'll be on that table for the next two hours, Courtney."

Ira walked to the next "prisoner," Gwen, who was sitting in an open cell. Ira walked into the cell and removed Gwen's hood.

"Good morning, Ira. How are you doing?"

"Things are going well, Gwen. Sorry about the Cody thing. Are you enjoying your stay so far?"

"It's really nice, save for some of the weird shit that goes on at this place. At least I'm not dealing with Chris McLame."

"Hah, McLame!" Ira laughed. "I'll have to call him that sometime."

"You dislike Chris as well?"

"Yeah, he's basically an asshole. Hey, why was your cell open by the way?"

"A domme was here a minute ago, but she left to grab something she forgot. I'm not sure if it's a leash, a doohickey, or a bowl of oatmeal."

"Huh, makes sense." Ira thought of making a deal with Gwen. "By the way, since you happen to be curious about the Inn's fashion line, I think you could take on some roles. Sounds fair?"

"Hey, I'm all game."

"Good. Well, I'll see you later." Ira put the hood over Gwen's head once more, leaving her in a state of anticipation. Ira then walked out of the cell and went to the next guest, Heather.

Heather was bound in a set of stocks. Her head, hands, and feet are locked in the holes of the stocks, and she was gagged with a red ball gag in her mouth. Heather let Ira remove her gag, although she was grouchy upon seeing Ira. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to say good morning to ya." Ira answered.

"Get bent!" Heather shouted.

"Look, if it makes you feel any better, my staff will send Lindsay to this wing later."

"Really?" Heather began to calm down after hearing the news about Lindsay.

"Yeah. Lindsay dreamed of you and her having sex with each other, so perhaps she had a crush on you."

"Oh... That's nice."

"Hey, maybe you're a bit too devious for the others to like you, but hey, after seeing you deal with an airship crash and get mauled by a polar bear, I've got to give you a break from Chris's antics. Which reminds me, the thing you signed up for was false. There is no Total Drama season here."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't trust Chris with this hotel. He'd turn the place into a contaminated motel if I let him use this place for a Total Drama season."

"Thanks, Ira."

"No problem. Hey, mind if I spun the roulette first?"

"Not at all. Go ahead."

Ira gagged Heather again. He then walked to the roulette in front of her. He spun the roulette and once it landed, one arrow on the roulette pointed at a paddle while another pointed at the number 6. "Oh, that's six smacks on the ass for the Asian chick." Ira walked away, leaving Heather with her punishment.

Ira walked to Gwen's mother, Megan, who was sitting next to a fresh bowl of oatmeal while bound to a chair with a dildo in her pussy. Megan was sucking the oatmeal through a feeding tube attached to a hood.

"Good morning, Megan. May I remove your hood for a moment?"

"Mhmm." Megan nodded.

Ira removed Megan's hood, allowing her to speak. "Enjoying your breakfast?"

"Well, yeah. It's sort of unusual to eat a bowl of oatmeal while getting fucked by a dildo attached to a chair. Of course this is the Daemon Wing, so it seems fitting."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, how are you enjoying this place?"

"Well, it's quite nice save for the use of electricity and the ice treatment."

"Thanks. This is just the beginning, so expect more things to happen to you."

"I figured. Some of these people are moving everywhere."

"Yeah, pretty much. Well, I'll let you eat your breakfast, now. Take care."

"Okay, you too, Ira."

Ira put the hood back on her head and made sure that the other end of the tube is in the oatmeal before walking away. Ira walked to the next guest: Baby Blaineley. Why "Baby?" Blaineley is in a metallic crib, still diapered and restrained.

"Aww..." Ira cooed. "Wook at the wittle baby."

"Hey! Who said that?"

"Does baby want her bottle?" Ira pulled Blaineley out of the crib.

"Ira..? What are you-"

Ira shoved a bottle into Blaineley's mouth, forcing her to eat her milky breakfast. "Someone's cwanky today."

Blaineley helplessly struggled, but to no avail. After feeding Blaineley, Ira flipped Blaineley over and patted her on the back. As a result, Blaineley burped and farted simultaneously.

Ira sniffed Blaineley's gassy odor. _Whoa..!_ _That's a soulless person, indeed._

Ira put a pacifier gag into Blaineley's mouth, making sure that she doesn't rant coherently. Blaineley was put back into the crib before Ira walked to his latest catch.

Sierra was placed in strict bondage; she wore a dark-red gimpsuit with heavily-padded mittens. Her hood was heavily padded as well, preventing her from speaking and seeing as well as deafening her. To top it all off, Sierra was chained to the wall like a punished Olympian deity.

Ira approached Sierra and removed the hood from her head. Sierra shortly flinched at the sudden hint of light, but she say Ira's face in the flesh.

"Good morning, Sierra."

"Where's Codykins..?" Sierra hissed.

"You know, there is a reason why you are in the Daemon Wing. Aside from being creepy, your obsession with Cody makes you a very dangerous person at times. We had to secure you with titanium alloy chains to keep you at bay."

Sierra tried to bite Ira, but to no avail. Ira called a domme over and zap Sierra with a taser. Sierra felt the shock of the taser, causing her to falter. Ira put the hood back onto Sierra's head, tightening it to ensure that Sierra does not try to bite anyone else. Before leaving, Ira ordered the domme to determine a safe distance from Sierra. Ira walked out of the Daemon Wing, only to see Chris at the doorway.

"Hey everyone! I found a caveman wearing a country club shirt!" Ira paused for a moment, looking at Chris's irritated face. "Oh, it's just you, Chris."

"Ira? Did you really have to do that?"

"Yep."

"Wow, you're a real buzzkill."

"Well, now that I got my morning business finished, I think it's time to go get Snooki."

"You mean Anne Maria?"

"Um, she certainly looks like Snooki."

"Right..."

"I think you should head back to your 'private room'. This plan's going to be dedicated to someone else."

"Fine..."

Ira watched a grouchy Chris walk away from him. As soon as Chris is out of his sight, Ira walked to the lobby. He walked to Yui, who is filing her nails.

"Hello, Magnum Master. What do you need?"

"Where's my wife?"

"Oh, she-" Yui was interrupted as soon as she saw Alice Spooner walking through a door.

"Just walked into the lobby?" Alice walked to Ira. "You were looking for me?"

"Yeah. Try to bring Anne Maria to the inn. She's a narcissist who's all about looks, so I think you'll make a perfect guest for her. Oh, and grab something inflatable. Her boobs are a tad large."

"Don't worry, honey. I'll have her right where we want her."

Anne Maria, who fits the Snooki figure perfectly, is at her house doing her makeup. Anne Maria wore a sturdy hairdo filled with dark-brown hair. Her tanned skin was the result of many uses of spray tan. Most importantly, Anne Maria had an hourglass figure that cannot be outmatched. She had a pair of DD-cup breasts and a wide pair of hips.

Anne Maria heard the doorbell ring while minding her own beeswax. Anne Maria put her makeup down and walked out of her room. She then walked downstairs and went to the door. "Now who could that be?" Anne Maria shouted.

When Anne Maria opened the door, catching sight of Alice Spooner herself. Alice walked up to Anne Maria and wrapped her arms around her. "Hey there."

"Um, who are you?"

"The name is Alice Spooner, but you may have known me as Maryl Star."

"That fashion model my father always talked about?"

"Wouldn't you know it."

Alice kissed Anne Maria on the lips, thus starting a round of foreplay with her. Anne Maria and Alice made out with each other, despite their differences. Alice rubbed Anne Maria's ass, analyzing Anne Maria's curves. Alice then broke the kiss between the two.

"You got some nice curves, Annie..," Alice lustfully said.

"Uh, thanks..."

Alice went behind Anne Maria, hoping to turn her on. Alice groped Anne Maria's large boobs, massaging them as she cupped them in her hands. Anne Maria moaned in pleasure as Alice did her thing.

"How did you know I like this stuff?"

"I just do, darling."

Anne Maria continued to moan as her boobs were fondled by the fashion model. After a short time, Alice let go of Anne Maria.

"Tell me, Annie. Have you ever tried bondage?"

"I guess so. Why did you ask?"

"Hang on. I'll show you."

Alice walked back to the limo and grabbed some equipment for Anne Maria. Alice put the boots and the hood on the table and held up what appeared to be a sleeveless leotard.

"Hey, what is that thing?"

"This is a leotard taking on the form of a Venus corset, Annie. If you put it on, it'll make your curves look even better."

"That's baloney!"

In a confessional, Anne Maria attempts to provide proof for her side of the debate. "I don't see how some sleeveless leotard would make me look any better. My curves are already perfect, see?" Anne Maria flashed her boobs at the camera, which caused a few people outside to faint.

"Why do they keep doing these cuts?" Ira shouted.

Back at the scene, Anne Maria thrust her hips sideways, working her curves.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nuh-uh! There's no way that thing would make my curves look any better!"

"You wanna bet?"

"Yeah!"

Anne Maria removed her clothes, slowly revealing her curves at their fullest. Upon revealing her naked body, Anne Maria put her clothes on the ground and looked at Alice. "Okay, Alice. Suit me up!"

Back at the inn, Chris had a heart attack, causing him to faint. To revive him, Ira brought over a pair of electrode pads and rubbed them together.

"Clear!" Ira shouted, applying the pads to Chris's chest.

Upon feeling the jolt of electricity, Chris leaped up and frantically moved his head around. "Whats going on here?"

"You will need to take a few deep breaths, Chris. Seriously, you will need to calm down if you wish to continue watching this."

Following Ira's advice, Chris watched Alice put Anne Maria into the leotard. Anne Maria's arms were well-hidden in the white latex of the leotard despite the fact that they were really behind Anne Maria's back in reverse-prayer position. The tightness, it seems, made Anne Maria appear more voluptuous, especially after Alice inflated the leotard. Once finished, Anne Maria's breasts relaxed in the additional space provided by the leotard.

"Now, let's put the icing on the cake, dear." Alice grabbed the hood from a nearby table.

"Excuse me? Is that thing really necessary?"

Alice simply smirked at Anne Maria's question. "Just let the buns work the feeling."

"I'm not sure about the mumbo-jumbo came out of your mouth, but I'd might as well."

Anne Maria let Alice put the hood over her head. Alice watched at Anne Maria take a few steps, mostly looking at Anne Maria's ass. Alice then approached Anne Maria with lust flowing through her body. Alice caressed Anne Maria in a seductive manner. Alice's left arm reached down Anne Maria's hips and teased her pussy.

Back at the inn, Chris and Ira watched Anne Maria's and Alice's sexual activity. Chris looked at Ira, prepared to question Ira about his survival. "Ira? How were you able to watch that without fainting?"

"Truth be told, my real heart was unable to last through the first lesbian modeling session I had to photograph back when I worked for my father-in-law, so I had to get an artificial heart made out of dyed carbon nanotubes. It was experimental at the time I got it. Thank goodness I lived long enough to have my heart replaced."

"Wow... So, is this session going to last until next chapter?"

"Yes, Chris. Yes it will."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Anne Maria was taken to the Daemon Wing due to her narcissism and the fact that she took Mike away from Zoey a few times in Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Of course the conflict between Mike and Vito might have triggered such occasions.<strong>


	13. Bondagette Princess Pride

"Man, they're really getting into it, aren't they?" Chris asked.

"What can I say?" Ira responded. "Sometimes, a lady's gotta do what a lady's gotta do."

"Well, I guess so..."

Chef Hatchet walks in, looking at Anne Maria's and Alice's moments without a single emotion on his face. Chef was normally a cold-hearted person who gave little or no positive emotions of any kind. "Yo, Ira. While your wife's having the hots with the Snooki clone, how about we pick another target to capture?"

"You know, I'm thinking about going for Dakota for this round, but first, let me check on her." Ira pulled a walkie-talkie and makes contact with the Inn's staff. "Scan Dakota's house for any high levels of radiation."

Behind a fence near Dakota's house, two men are preparing to check for radiation. One of the men is crouching behind the fence while waiting for the other to use a radiation detector against Dakota's house. After a few minutes of scanning, the tests prove to be negative. "There is no radiation in the house, Mr. Spooner. I repeat, there is no radiation in the house."

"Very well. Return to the Inn at once. There's nothing else for you to do." Ira turned to Chris, slightly eager to tell him the news. "Well, looks like Dakota's back to normal."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, all I had to do was have a couple of my men search for high radiation levels." Ira placed his hand on his chin and began to think about a scheme for Dakota; however, Dakota's Barbie-like fame-monger personality proved that a convoluted was unnecessary. "Well, since Dakota is back to normal, all I need to do is send someone to Dakota's house with a set of princess-style restraints and she will be ours."

"Why?"

"You see, Chris, Dakota tends to be easily distracted, so she'll just go along with our normal transportation routine if I simply did this."

"Oooo-kay then..,"

Ira looks at the screen again, noticing that a lustful Anne Maria was just being taken to the limo. "Looks like it's time for me to prepare a warning for Anne Maria." Ira walks out the door and notices a nearby nurse awaiting Ira's orders. "Sky... Grab a few princess-y restraints for a future guest by the name of Dakota Milton."

Sky is an Asian girl with black eyes. Rather than her faded yellow blouse and black pants, she wore the rather revealing nurse outfit that represented the Angel Wing's theme. Sky's facial appearance may have had some think that she is the adult version of Kitty Ko from Sidekick. "Will do, Magnum Master." Sky saluted Ira. Sky left the hallway, leaving an annoyed Ira to think about a way to warn Anne Maria about the Daemon Wing.

_Aye aye aye... __Who made my girls refer to me with a title that clearly belongs to a cowboy on a western TV program?_

At Dakota's house, Dakota is in her bedroom, waiting for her nail polish to dry. Dakota is a blonde whose hair reaches her hips. Her eyes were as green as the leaves of a myrtle, and she wore pink lipstick on her lips. While Dakota was drying her nails, the doorbell rang.

At the lobby of Dakota's house, which was a mansion due to her father's wealth, Dakota's butler, Jeeves, answered the door. Jeeves was a man in his early fifties with hair covering only half of his head. The other half was a bald spot at the top of his head. Jeeves looked at Sky, who came with an orderly beside her.

The orderly was a large fellow with orange hair. He has freckles on his cheek, three on each side of his face. Below his small, black eyes, he bore a smile that had a gap between his teeth. His buddies may have known him for his white shirt and deep-blue overalls, but he wore the white uniform assigned by the Inn. In his arms, he held a folded set of restraints chosen just for Dakota. The orderly looked at Jeeves with a friendly smile.

"Greetings, Madame. How may I help you?"

"Hey there. I'm Sky." Sky pointed her thumb at the orderly, "And this is one of my co-workers, Rodney. We're from Universal Restraints Inn."

"You work for that hotel whose guests have a limited freedom of movement?"

"Well, it's a five-star hotel, especially at the Angel Wing. You mind if we had a little chat with Dakota?"

"I'm sorry. Madame Milton is currently in her room drying her nails. It'll take half-an-hour or so for them to dry, and besides, what business do you have here?"

"Well, Dakota was selected to spend a free two-week vacation at our hotel, and we came to pick her up at this moment."

Jeeves's voice became more stern. "If you're here to take away Madame Milton for such a long time, then you'll have to go search for another person for your so-called vacation."

"Let them in, Jeeves!" Dakota yelled. "I'm sure they're friendly, and besides, I'm drying my nails with icy water!"

Jeeves groaned, thinking that Dakota had lost her mind since the day she mutated into a giant beast. "You are free to enter the premises..."

Sky and Rodney walked inside, looking around the mansion. "Nice place you got here," Sky said.

"Thank you for your compliment, miss." replied Jeeves.

"No problem. Soo... Where's Dakota?"

"Madame Milton is upstairs in her bedroom. Just take the staircase on the left side of the building and it's the door on your left."

"Thanks." Sky and Rodney walked upstairs, heading for Dakota's bedroom. Upon reaching the door, Sky knocked on the door, awaiting for Dakota's response.

"Just a minute!" Dakota checked her nails, which became dry thanks to the cold, cold water. Dakota got up and walked to her bedroom door. Upon opening the door, Dakota met the two young hotel attendants. "Hey there."

"Hey, Dakota," Sky gave Dakota a friendly smile. "You mind if we showed you something?"

"What is it?"

Rodney unfolded the restraints, revealing a white straitjacket gown to Dakota. Under the skirt of the gown, there was an attached set of pants with a pair of built-in stiletto boots. The hood attached to the gown had a veil on it, much like ones used in ceremonies. Dakota was dazzled by the restraints which she will otherwise be transported in.

In a confessional, Dakota talks about what is to become her transport restraints.

"You know something? I like how the veil and the skirt glistened in the light. Judging by the looks of it, it does look a bit like a gown-shaped straitjacket. I think it'd make me feel like a bondage princess or something."

Back at the scene, Dakota is staring at the restraints, much to Rodney's nervousness.

"After watching Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, we thought a fame-monger like you would have a bit of a taste in a little... fancy fashion, if you know what I'm saying."

"So..." Rodney said. "Are you gonna try it on?"

"Sure!" Dakota nodded with excitement.

Rodney looked into Dakota's eyes and grew attracted to her. His face blushed, and his small, black eyes glistened as he stared at Dakota.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sky looked at a lovestruck Rodney, unsure of what to make of his situation. "Rodney," Sky snapped her fingers in front of Rodney's face. "We got work to do."

"Oh, right... Sorry..."

In another confessional, Rodney talks about his sudden attraction to Dakota.

"Have you ever seen Brock from the Pokemon anime? Apparently, Brock and I have one thing in common: random love spells."

As soon as Rodney unzipped the back of the gown, Dakota got into the pants of the gown, with Rodney helping her in. Dakota assumed a ducking position to let her head enter the gown's attached hood and put her arms in the gown's sleeves. Rodney zipped Dakota inside and strapped her arms in place. The "Bondage Princess," or so Dakota claimed to be, was ready to go. _I may be blind, _Dakota thought. _But I know for certain that look fab-o! _Dakota attempted to make her first step, but she tripped and fell into Sky's arms.

"You might need to take smaller steps, Dakota." Sky helped Dakota back on her feet. "Your feet are sort of... chained to each other. Oh, and welcome to Universal Restraints Inn."

Sky and Rodney walked with the blinded Dakota, making sure she was heading to the right direction. As soon as the group approached the stairs, Rodney picked Dakota up and carried her down the staircase. Sky followed Rodney as he walked with Dakota in his arms. Once both Sky and Rodney were downstairs, Rodney put Dakota down and had her walk along. Once she approached her "chariot," the standard padded limousine from the inn, she got inside. Rodney strapped Dakota inside, with Sky watching the scene.

"I hope you'll enjoy the ride..." Once everything is situated, Rodney and Sky got in the limousine and the limousine drove off.

Back in the production room, Ira watched the limousine leave Dakota's house, smiling at his work. "Well, that turned out to be way easy. If only that butler didn't get in the way, though." Ira rolled his eyes toward Chris. "You know, the hardest part is having to deal with the confessional business."

Chris gave Ira a blank stare, for it was Chris's idea to put confessionals into the plot of the series.

_Speaking of challenges,_ Ira thought. _I think I'll give myself one._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Dakota was put in the Angel Wing mainly due to her appreciation for Sam. This was because Sam stuck with Dakota whether she was a mutated beast or not. <strong>


	14. The Jujitsu Jock

Ira had only three female contestants to go. Ira has been through many challenges, but what Ira was about to put himself through may prove to be very difficult. Ira, however, was ready for the challenge. Ira pulled out his phone and dialed the phone number of a jock named Jo, ready to test his might.

Jo was a hefty female with a strong devotion to competition. Jo's purple eyes define her nobility, and her hair had a golden appearance. Jo's nobility was about to be tested by the ring of her cordless phone. "What do you want?"

"Hello, Jo... I'd like to have a word with you."

"What is it, Ira?"

"Well, how about you and me go one-on-one against each other. If you win, I'll let you go. If I win, you'll be admitted into the Daemon Wing. Do we have a deal?"

"You're on, Ira!"

"Are you sure about that, Jo? The Daemon Wing is a very touchy place, so I don't recommend taking this challenge."

"Do not try to test my patience, Ira. I already told you that I'll get in the zone."

"Okay then. Don't say I didn't warn you." Ira hung up and smirked.

"What was that all about?"

"You'll see, Chris..." Ira replied.

At Jo's house, Jo prepared herself for the fight. She removed her exercise gear and her shoes, believing that the weight of the clothes may drag her down. Upon removing the rest of her clothes, Jo grabbed her bathing suit: a grey, one-piece swimsuit that appeared much like the ones seen on the female swimmers who entered the Olympics. After slipping on her swimsuit, Jo cracked her knuckles and walked out of her room. _I'll be ready for you, Ira._

Jo walked downstairs and went to her front door. She then walked out of her house, only to see an empty front yard. "Yo, Pizza Pie! Where are you?!"

"I'm right here," Ira landed on the ground in front of Jo.

"Well, if it isn't Magnum Master, or should I say Magnetic Mustard?!"

Ira glared at Jo. Not only was Ira insulted by Jo's words, but he disliked the title he was given; a double-whammy on his end. "Look, why don't you put a lid on the talk and get to the action. Oh, and check your bum."

"What are you- Oh, goddammit!"

Jo pulled out two tranquilizer darts out of her left butt-cheek and tossed them aside. Jo then turned to Ira, giving him a cold face.

"Better watch it, Jo... I've been trained in the art of jujitsu."

"Whatever, Paprika!"

Jo charged at Ira, prepared to strike him. Ira dodged Jo's punch, although he was barely hit by the attack. Ira landed a karate chop against Jo's shin, but Jo didn't feel much pain.

"Ha!" Jo said. "You call that a move? Pathetic!"

Jo flailed at Ira, each swing missing Ira as he dodges. Jo's anger and failed swings made her more tired as she fought against the swift Ira. Unknown to Jo, Ira was only trying to wear her out.

Back at the inn, Chris watched Ira's battle with Jo, surprised about Jo's endeavor in spite of her weakened state, courtesy of two, well-aimed tranquilizer darts. "Wow... How did Jo manage to make it through that?"

Chef looked at Chris, hardly even faltered by Jo's endeavors. "I've been to a war, Chris. You do not want to know what it's like when you're out in the battlefield."

"Right..."

Back in the action, Jo stared at Ira, panting as the darts' chemicals wear her out. Ira, himself, was also sweating after much dodging. He stared at Jo, waiting for the right time to restrain her. After some moments, Jo went on her knees.

_Now!_ Ira grabbed a set of restraints from a nearby patio table. He then ran to Jo, prepared to bind her.

The first restraint Ira used was a thickly padded, white nylon jumpsuit with attached mittens. Ira pushed Jo's legs into the leggings of the jumpsuit, ensuring that they were placed in the jumpsuit's attached boots. Ira then put Jo's arms into the jumpsuit's sleeves, bringing both sides together. Finally, Jo was zipped inside the suit, rendering her blind thanks to the jumpsuit's attached hood.

The second restraint is a leather restraint much like a straitjacket combined with a legbinder. Ira forced Jo into the straitjacket-like restraint, making sure that her arms were in the sleeves of the restraint as well. Ira crossed Jo's arms and strapped them to the back of the restraint.

After strapping Jo inside the restraint, Ira pulled out the final object: a canvas bodysack with an attached breathplay hood. He forced Jo into the sack, zipping the sack up once Jo is inside. Once he was finished, Ira stood up and looked at the defeated Jo.

"Well, looks like you lost, Jo." Ira folded his arms, smiling at the defeated Jo.

A pony cart arrived at Jo's house. Surprisingly, Samey, one of the twins, was pulling the cart.

"Samey? What are you doing here?"

"Wll," Samey said through the bit gag in her mouth. "Ah thaw thath Ah cud dmm a lithle favor."

"Well, that's nice of you, Samey. So... Where's Amy?"

"Shmm's home, probablmm thinthin abouth mm in thith outfith. Maybeh shmm thaw Ah wuth sethee in tha nood."

"Probably. You think you could take our next guest back to the inn?"

"Ah cud do thath."

"Good. I'll need a refresher when I get back. This girl is not easily persuaded."

Ira picked Jo up and put her in a trunk sitting at the back of the cart. Afterwards, Ira got in the seat of the cart. As soon as Samey was whipped, she rode off, pulling both contenders back to the inn. _Well,_ _I do not know how exhausting this one would be compared to the next target._

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: The reason why Jo was put in the Daemon Wing was due to her competitive nature and her tendency to insult other people. She was also a part of the Villanous Vultures. Also, this is my least favorite chapter due to the fact that it provided to little substance.<strong>


	15. Hastened Stars

Ira walked into the gymnasium, looking for a refreshment. He walked past Eva, who was running on a treadmill. "How's it going, Eva?"

"Eh." Eva shrugged. "Alright."

Ira walked to the other side of the gymnasium, where a water dispenser stands. The dispenser is supplied by a 10-gallon water jug sitting upside down. The dispenser also provides Styrofoam disposable cups for those who wish to have a drink. Ira grabbed one of the cups and placed it under the nozzle of the dispenser before filling the cup with water. As soon as Ira pressed the button at the top of the faucet, water escaped from the nozzle until Ira released the button.

"So, did you get tuckered out?"

"It's a long story. Getting the nineteen girls of Total Drama into the inn isn't an easy task." Ira took a sip of water. "But it will be worth it soon enough."

"What did you have to go through?"

"Well, the first thing we had to do is use Mal's return to lure Zoey into the inn."

"Go on..." Eva smirked.

"Gladly." Ira let out a devious smile. "We conned Courtney and Heather by persuading them to join a nonexistent competition."

"I'm sure they will be surprised to learn that."

"I'll say, especially when they're placed in the Daemon Wing."

"Oooh, risky!" Eva let out a devious smile.

"Bridgette and Dawn became two of the inn's pets after I negotiated with them. I'm sure Dawn would keep Bridgette's sanity in check."

"Pets?"

Ira shrugged. "It's an Angel Wing activity that matched their taste for nature."

"Alright,"

"The next one was easy. Gwen and her mother wanted to go to the inn, so we obliged them. I'm certain that they're loving their vacation at the Daemon Wing."

"Man."

"Katie and Sadie were sent to the Angel Wing together. We used a pair of twins that aren't part of the staff for this task. The next girl we retrieved was you, and I'm telling you right now that you're lucky we gave you complete freedom of motion. Your strength would've rendered all of our Angel Wing restraints useless, and the Heavy Holder model you were transported in was purchased from the military."

"Okay then..."

"I was going to straight-up kidnap Lindsay, but with Beth around, we had to have a discussion about the inn and their vacations."

"That must have been boring."

"I'll say..." Ira wiped his lips with the back of his hand. "To make up for it, I decided to give Blaineley a little punishment for criticizing the Inn without giving it a chance. She's in the Daemon Wing now."

"Serves her right."

"Mhmm. Leshawna was a difficult one to get. I was going to have the staff leave her alone, but Jo from Total Drama Revenge of the Island managed to beat her in a wrestling event I've held."

Eva's eyes widened at Ira's remark. "Damn... I never thought Leshawna would have it in her."

"Well, she did"

"Anyone else?"

"Well..." Ira took another sip from the cup. "The staff and I set up a date between Sierra and her idol, Cody, at a restaurant-styled setup we've created for those two."

"Oh, lord. Sierra swoons over that nerd to no end."

"Tell me about it..." Ira rolled his eyes. "Anyways, our next subject was Anne Maria. She really had the boys running, and that session between her and my wife, oh my God."

"What can ya expect? She's basically Snooki but taller."

"Mhmm..." Ira took a third sip of water before refilling the cup. "Dakota was quite easy. All we had to do is give her princess-like restraints, especially since she's a wannabe celebrity."

"Nice..." Eva turned off the treadmill and got off. She then approached Ira. "Who did ya get now?"

"Jo." Ira wiped his lips. "She was the reason why I'm taking a bit of a break here."

"What can I say? She compares herself to me."

"Now, I have only two contestants left to grab: Staci and Izzy." Ira take another drink of water.

"Who's Staci?"

"She's another Total Drama Revenge of the Island contestant. As far as I know, she lies... A lot..."

"How bad is it?"

"If you're a noob at Flappy Bird, try scoring 20 points in the game. That's how bad Staci's lying habits are..." Ira walked to the gym's entrance. "That girl's a dam of bullshit, I tell ya!" Ira walked out of the gym and turned to his left, only to see Chris ten feet away from him. "Hey, Chris."

"Hey, Ira. How about we go for Staci next."

"Looks like I've got no other choice..." Ira reluctantly acknowledged Chris's statement. "That girl's a dam of bullshit, and if there's anything that I hate, it's being drowned by lies."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, I would just kidnap her, but the Council of Villainous Lawyers advised against it."

Ira's rant was cut off by a confessional, which involves Duncan mocking Ira's attorneys.

"Ha! What a joke! At least Hasbro didn't name their girly show _Magical, Colorful Ponies that Have Tattoos on Their Butts._"

"Why the hell is this guy even here at all?!" Ira shouted.

Back at the scene, Ira paced the floor, thinking about a way to get Staci. Things seemed bleak, but an idea just appeared in Ira's head. "Ya know, maybe I could talk this over with an old buddy of mine..." Ira pulled out his cell phone and dialed a phone number.

"Umm... Who are you calling?"

"You'll see, Chris..."

At the Celebrity Manhunt Studio, a white man answers the phone. The man has short, black hair spiked upward at the front of his head, and his eyes were as blue as turquoise. On his body, he wore a black tuxedo and a matching set of men's dress pants. "Hello?"

"Josh! How's it going, man?"

"Things are going well, Ira. How's the resort business going?"

"Well, looks like we're having a special event going on at the inn."

"Really?"

"You see, Chris made payments for nineteen vacations at the inn: one for each of the girls of Total Drama."

"Oh, I heard news that Blaineley competed on the show. How is she doing?"

"Oh, I sent the bitch to the Daemon Wing. Trust me, she'll be in for a wild ride."

"Well, at least she's in, given our conflicting opinions about the Inn."

"Mhmm. Anyway, are any episodes of Celebrity Manhunt scheduled this week?"

"Well, today's episode focuses on the contestants of Total Drama who placed last in each season. Ezekiel, Geoff and Bridgette, Staci, and Lindsay are expected to appear on this episode."

"Could you cancel Bridgette's and Lindsay's appointments? They're at the inn right now, and guests are basically forbidden to leave inn grounds."

"Very well. That leaves Ezekiel, Geoff, and Staci."

"Well, I hope you don't mind having a little intervention. Staci is supposed to be one of our guests, and our transportation team is meant to take her there."

"Not at all. It'll just be a simple ratings boost, nothing more or less."

"Now, here's the plan. Just listen to Staci's annoying falsehood for as long as you can. Once you've had enough, simply mess with your tie and we will do a silent release on the lock to Ezekiel's cage. Once Staci's distracted by Ezekiel, Chris and I will shoot tranquilizers at the scene and 'accidentally' hit Staci. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Okay, I'll see you in an hour at the most." Ira hung up the phone and turned to Chris. "Now, how are we gonna handle Staci's obnoxious forgery?"

At a distance, the sound of a king's trumpeters bellowed from the distance, followed by a dwarf dressed like a squire running down the hall. The dwarf stopped three feet away from Ira. "Here ye, here ye! Prepare to meet his royal highness!"

Ira scratched his head. "There's a king in the palace?"

The trumpet concerto played _Marche Royal_ as a chubby, dark-skinned man walked down the halls of the inn. The man had an afro that's twice as large as his head, and his beard reached out long enough to cover his neck. He wore a gray shirt, which had a sweat stain near his belly. His pants are supported by two suspenders on his chest, and a pair of black shoes embraced his feet. As the concerto finished playing, the man approached Ira.

"Presenting... Beardo!" The dwarf directed his right arm toward the chubby man. The chubby man gave a thumbs-up to Ira, greeting him.

"What is this?" Ira put his hand inside Beardo's afro, but found no sign of a crown anywhere. "Okay, why did that orchestra play for you when you're not even a king?"

"Oh, you mean this orchestra?" Beardo vocalized _Marche Royal,_ which sounded exactly as Ira heard it. Beardo was the orchestra that Ira heard minutes ago. "Yeah, I do this a lot."

"Then... What's he doing here?"

"Oh, that's just my best friend..." Beardo crouched and whispered into the dwarf's ear. "You can run along now, Reggie."

Reggie walked away from the group, leaving Beardo and Ira to their business.

"Why do you make sound effects and noises?"

"I'm usually shy around others, and until I warm up to people, I tend to make sound effects and be generally bothersome."

"Huh..." Ira placed his hand on his chin. "You think you could drown out Staci's dishonesty with your effects?"

"Sure." Beardo gave Ira a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's move out!" Ira, Chris, and Beardo walked out of the hallway and out of sight of the camera's sight.

In a confessional, Beardo talks about his thoughts of the plan. "This is going to end quite well."

At the Celebrity Manhunt studio, Geoff, Staci, Ezekiel, and Josh are seen on the stage. Sitting on a red sofa on the left side of the stage, Geoff and Staci stared nervously at Ezekiel, who was locked in a cage next to the sofa. On the right, Josh sits on a Hollywood chair, preparing some questions for the "hastened stars," as they were known.

Geoff was a blonde man with a green ten-gallon hat. His eyes are sapphire blue, although it may be hard to tell since his eyelids usually drooped halfway open. His pink shirt is left unbuttoned, revealing his 8-pack abs.

Staci on the other hand was a chubby girl with brown hair. On her head, Staci wore a deep red ribbon tied in a bow. Her eyes bore the shade of the night sky on their irises. Staci wore a pink sweater and a pair of purple pants.

Ezekiel is the misfit of the pack. Ezekiel's skin was a sickly green, and his head was bald, save for a few strands of his original brown hair. His eyes were lined by a red glow, and his clothes were ragged.

Ezekiel lashed his right arm through the bars of the cage, which caused Staci to flinch in fear.

"No!" Josh grabbed a fly swatter and slapped Ezekiel's hand with it. "Bad Zeke."

Ezekiel growled at Josh.

"So Geoff... You were eliminated first on Total Drama Action, right?"

"Yeah... It was a double elimination."

"Who went with you?"

"My girlfriend, Bridgette."

"Soo... Why were the two of you eliminated first?"

"Well, I guess my fellow competitors did not quite approve of our relationship." Geoff was slightly unnerved about his girlfriend. "Speaking of which, where's Bridgette?"

"She couldn't be with us today, Geoff. She's on holiday."

"I could understand that."

"Well, I only have one more question for you. What happened to the Aftermath shows?"

"Oh, we had to disband after some legal issues."

Josh nodded, then turned to Staci. Staci waved to Josh with a smile on her face. Unknown to Staci, a fishing line is lowered over Staci's head and placed a set of soundproof headphones onto Staci's ears.

"Staci, what made you the first person eliminated on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island?"

"Well, Josh," Staci replied in response to Josh's lip movement. "It appears that the others did not appreciate my family's achievements. Did you know that my great-great-granduncle Chester invented the sofa? Before him, family gatherings were boring and uncomfortable. Furthermore-"

Above the stage, Beardo watched the show, annoyed by Staci's lies. To avoid hearing Staci's fraudulent response, Beardo started squawking in the same way the teacher from Charlie Brown did in the cartoons. The squawking could be heard over Staci's slanderous speech, which caused the audience to laugh.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Go ahead..." Josh replied.

Geoff stood up and walked away. Rather than going to the bathroom, he went backstage, where Ira and Chris are waiting for their cue. Ira's and Chris's faces were disguised by fake beards to prevent Staci from recognizing them. Geoff looked at the two men, confused about what's going on.

"Get down!" Ira whispered.

Geoff scratched his head "Why?"

"Just do it!" Ira pulled Geoff down and hid him behind himself and Chris.

Back at the stage, Staci rambled on about her family as Beardo squawked and Josh listened. Once Josh had enough, he messed with the tie on his tuxedo. Beardo noticed Josh's signal, and at the press of a button... Click! Ezekiel pushed the cage door open and escaped. Ezekiel pounced at Josh, angered about his confinement.

"Holy Herobrine!" Josh yelled.

"Don't worry!" Staci rolled up some newspaper into a makeshift bat. "My great-great-great-great-grandpa Arthur taught Theodore how to hunt feral animals!" Staci ran to Josh in an attempt to rescue him, but an angry Ezekiel turned around and growled at her. "Oh shit..."

Ezekiel knocked Staci's newspaper bat and leaped at Staci. Staci yelped in fear as Ezekiel attacked her, which provided a cue for Ira and Chris to jump into the action. As Staci tried to pull Ezekiel off, she took a look at the "animal control officers." _Is that... Chris?_ Staci thought. "Could you hang on, guys? I'm trying to get this beast off of me!"

"No worries." Chris said in a Russian accent. "We got this under control." Chris and Ira both shot at the two combatants, only for their darts to hit Staci.

"Hey! Don't... shoot... me...!" Staci grew drowsy and fell unconscious thanks to the darts. Her large body fell and let out a loud thud.

"The bigger they are..." Ira took off his fake beard. "The harder they fall."

Chris removed his disguise as well. Ezekiel turned to the pair and growled. Ezekiel slowly approached the pair, much to Chris's fear.

"Ira... We gotta get out of here..!"

Ira ignored Chris and simply applauded Ezekiel.

"What are you doing, Ira?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Chris hid behind Ira, watching Ezekiel approach the pair, until...

"You thought it was cool?" Ezekiel stood upright.

"I think you'd be nominated for an Academy Award with that performance." Ira and Ezekiel bumped fists with each other.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Geoff walked to the group. "Did Ezekiel just talk?" His eyes widened when he saw Ezekiel standing up. "And he's standing upright? What kind of sorcery is this?!"

In a confessional, Ira and Ezekiel are in the room together, talking about their relationship.

"Ya know, Ezekiel and I are first cousins once removed."

"Yeah." Ezekiel nodded. "My mother and Ira are first cousins."

"You see, after we rescued Ezekiel from the ruins of Camp Wawanakwa, we further looked into Ezekiel's recovery, plus we decided to work on Ezekiel's acting skills. The problem is, Ezekiel may randomly switch into his feral state on his own."

Back at the scene, the recording of Celebrity Manhunt is about to be wrapped up.

"So, what will happen to Staci?"

"Watch and learn, Geoff." Ira pointed at Staci.

On the other side of the stage, the nurses dragged an unconscious Staci to the backstage area to hide her from the cameras of the studio. The nurses then strip Staci down to nothing and prepared a pink butterfly straitjacket for Staci. The butterfly straitjacket is unlike normal straitjackets; rather than sleeves, it had pockets designed to keep the wearer's arms folded in. Once Staci was in the straitjacket, the nurses placed a pair of ballet boots on her feet and a hood over her head: all of which are precautionary measures in the event that Staci wakes up.

"What are they doing?"

"Those girls are some of my employees. You know the holiday that Josh told you about?"

"What about it?"

"Bridgette is actually at Universal Restraints Inn."

"The kinky hotel with five-star service on one side and torture on the other?"

"Yep. How did you know?"

"One of my four brothers told me about it."

"As I was saying, Bridgette and Staci are two of the girls of Total Drama. All nineteen girls from the show will spend a two-week vacation together, although they are separated by wing and by room."

"Two weeks?"

"Yep. Long enough to see how the girls and bondage mix. Of course we had to leave Eva out of the bondage business since she is frankly too powerful for the Angel Wing's restraints."

"What can I say? Eva is a monster."

Josh walked backstage, with Beardo following along. "So, how did it go?" Josh asked.

"Things went quite well," Ira responded. "We had to take Staci backstage so we wouldn't reveal her body in front of your audience."

"Good call."

"Yo, Josh. You mind if I borrowed your SFX room? I'm planning on auditioning for Total Drama Pahkitew Island."

"Sure, Beardo. It's upstairs."

"Thanks." Beardo and Josh walked away, leaving Ira, Chris, Ezekiel, and Geoff to discuss matters privately.

"Did you capture all of the girls, Ira?"

"No, Geoff. There is only one girl left, and that girl happens to be Izzy."

"How are you going to manage that?"

"Trust me, Geoff. We'll figure something out."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Staci was put in the Angel Wing because, well, she needed to be put somewhere. I went with the Angel Wing because although Staci may ramble about the faux achievements of her ancestors, it is possible that Staci was simply overexcited and would've otherwise added value to her team.<strong>


	16. The Universally Ridiculous Izzy

Ira pondered for a minute about a plan for Izzy. Izzy has always been a mysterious being; one would never quite know how Izzy really is. One may see Izzy as a loopy redhead, but that's just the base of the tower. After much consideration, words finally came out of Ira's mouth. "I got nothing... What about you, Chris?"

"Me either..."

"She's one hell of a crazy bitch, guys." Geoff gave Ira the cuckoo sign.

"Yeah, pretty much." Ira replied.

Ira, Chris, Geoff, and Ezekiel rolled their eyes towards each other, unsure about what to do with the loony girl. Eventually, Ira received a phone call.

"Now who could that be?" Ira pulled out his cell phone. Upon answering the phone, Ira heard strange breathing noises from the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Ira!"

"Hey, who's this?"

"That's not important. Hey, can I go to the Daemon Wing? I want my stay to be a little... kinky."

"Um... Sure, ma'am..."

"Great! I'll see you around!"

The girl hung up, leaving Ira in a state of confusion. Ira came to his senses and sent a message to his employees. "Track that chick down!" Ira said.

Chris, Ezekiel, and Geoff looked at each other, all without a single idea about what to do next. Suddenly, Geoff grew bored and decided to ask a question. "You guys want some pizza?"

"Sure. Let's go for a pepperoni and sausage pie."

"Good call, Ira..." Geoff ordered the pizza for the four men. Geoff then pulled a $20 bill out his wallet and gave it to Ira.

"What's this for?"

"It's for the pizza. If there's any cash left from the bill, use the leftover cash to tip the delivery boy."

"Okie-dokie."

The men waited for the pizza to arrive. Seconds turned to minutes, and all four men were playing games on the phone. They played and played, until one moment, a knock was heard from the studio's door.

"I'll get it!" Ira walked to the double-sided doors of the studio, which leads to the exit. He opened the door on the right, finding a pizza-delivery girl on the other side.

"Did you order that with a side of..." the pizza-delivery girl revealed her face to Ira. "Izzy?!"

Ira was baffled by Izzy's sudden appearance. How could it be possible for a redhead like Izzy to make a surprise appearance in front of the keen eyes of Ira Spooner? After staring at Izzy, Ira turned around. "Guys! I found Izzy!"

Chris, Ezekiel, and Geoff ran to the doors of the studio, catching sight of Ira and the loopy redhead.

"Whoa!" Geoff said. "Is that really Izzy?"

"Yep," Ira said. "That's her in the flesh."

"Oh, hey Ezekiel!" Izzy waved her hand frantically. "How's the recovery business going?"

"It's going pretty swell, Izzy..."

Before Izzy could say Jack Robinson, the sound of a rolling cart is heard from outside. Izzy turned to the source of the noise, catching sight of a cart pulled by a nurse in a ponygirl outfit. A dominatrix pulled at the reins, causing the nurse to stop on her tracks. "Magnum Master, we found the mysterious caller."

"Wait a minute..." Ira pointed at Izzy. "You called me, Izzy?"

In a confessional, Izzy explains her knowledge of Ira's phone number. "A few years ago, I applied for a career at this place. Of course they rejected the application, stating that I needed at least five years of BDSM experience. I dunno why a high school diploma isn't enough to get the job, especially when I got mine at age 16. Of course I called the number on the rejection notice, and got Ira himself on the line."

Back at the scene, Izzy and Ira were chatting with each others about Izzy's career possibilities.

"You mean you applied for a job at my hotel?"

"Yeah. I need the money to pay off my student loan."

"Well, perhaps I could give you a little career training."

"Woohoo!"

The other members of the group were surprised by Ira's offer. Confused looks were shared among everyone except for Ira and Izzy.

"Girls... Entertain our applicant for me, will ya?"

"Mkmm." The nurse nodded.

The domme raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean let Izzy dominate you girls."

"Seriously?" the domme muttered.

"Mind her stubbornness, Izzy. My Daemon Wing workers have been trained to dish out the pain, so she's not quite used to submitting to others."

"Eh." Izzy shrugged. "What could you do? By the way, what's Snow White doing here?"

"You mean the nurse? That's Ella. Some of the people who have met her thought she was Snow White, as well. I guess it's because she isn't wearing her pink clothes."

"Oh, so that's what."

"Okay, Izzy. Do what you need to do."

"Okay!"

Izzy jumped over Ira and landed behind the cart. She looked inside the trunk sitting at the bed of the cart. Izzy pulled out a set of restraints lying at the top. The set appeared to be a straitjacket jumpsuit made out of thick, black leather. Izzy looked at the jumpsuit, then turned her head towards Ira.

"You were supposed to wear that jumpsuit while we take you to the inn." Ira said.

"Really?" Izzy set the jumpsuit aside, saving it for later. "That's cool. How much will the vacation cost me, Ira?"

"Nothing. Chris said he'll pay the bills."

Chris whistled nonchalantly at Ira's statement.

"Girls. You know what to do."

Ella gleefully moaned, but the domme groaned. Their conflicting opinions about being subs seemed fitting for the theme of their respective wings.

In a confessional, Ella talks about her submissive behavior. "I'll be honest, I may look like one of the Disney princesses, but I am certainly not what you would call a 'damsel in distress.' In reality, I love being tied up, gagged, and left in a state of helplessness. I guess you could call it a fetish, but bondage makes consensual sex more enticing. Did I mention that I'm wearing an armbinder the entire time I was talking in this port-a-potty?" Ella turned around, revealing her armbinder. "Yeah, black leather really fits the erotic mood of my situation. The armbinder alone makes my breasts pop out as it holds my arms behind my back. I enjoy the armbinder's tight embrace as well. Now, I am given the opportunity to submit to a real Total Drama contestant in this exact armbinder. Which reminds me..." Ella's voice changed to a shout. "Mr. Spooner! How much does this thing cost?!"

"For your size, 160 Canadian dollars!"

"I'll pay an extra $100 if the one I'm wearing right now gets put in a protective case!"

"Deal!"

Three minutes after Ella made her confession, everyone was inside the studio. Ira, Chris, and Geoff were eating slices of pizza as they watched a naked Izzy take control Ella and the domme. The domme watched as Izzy and Ella made out with each other. Izzy's hand teased Ella's vagina, turning Ella into a pleasure factory. Ella's moans filled the room, and Ella continued to moan until the moment she came onto Izzy's fingers. Izzy licked her hand clean before turning to the domme, who was inching away from Izzy.

"Hey!" Izzy trapped the domme with her right foot. "I told you to stay put you naughty bitch!"

Izzy picked the domme up and took her to an empty chair. Once there, Izzy forced the domme onto her lap. Using her hand, Izzy smacked the domme's ass. Ira, Chris, and Geoff were surprised by Izzy's actions.

"Yeesh..," Chris said. "What's her deal?"

"Yeah," Geoff followed.

"All I know about this is it definitely looks promising," Ira answered.

Izzy finished spanking the domme's ass. The domme's ass bore a reddish sore after being smacked twenty-five times.

"Izzy?" Ezekiel held up the jumpsuit from before. "Can we go now?"

"Oh, right... Let me get dressed first." Izzy took the jumpsuit from Ezekiel and began to put it on. She put her legs into the jumpsuits leggings and attached boots, making sure her legs are properly embedded within. Izzy then put her arms into the sleeves of the jumpsuit, stopping when she became unable to dress herself any further. "Could one of you guys help me out here? This outfit is not the right tool for self-bondage."

"I can." Ezekiel buckled the suit from behind, ensuring that each strap is secured tightly. Izzy put her arms through the loop in front, allowing Ezekiel to secure her arms in a self-hug position. After Izzy was secured in her leathery prison, Ezekiel grabbed a hood from the back of his chair. He put the hood over Izzy's head, rendering her speechless and blind.

"Thank goodness..." the domme stood up. "That bitch is crazy!"

"I'll say," Ira affirmed.

Everyone followed the domme as she took Izzy to the cart. Once there, Izzy sat in the passenger seat. The domme put Ella's gag back into her mouth. The domme then hooked Ella's harness to the reins of the cart. Once finished, the domme sat in the seat of the cart, which, thankfully for her, contained memory foam. The men watched as Ella rode away, humming as she took the cart and the girls with her.

"Well, that's all of them." Ira said.

"Alright!" Geoff raised his hand. "Gimme five, everyone!"

Chris, Ezekiel, Geoff, and Ira high-fived each other, celebrating their victory. After congratulating each other, the men walked away from the Celebrity Manhunt studio.

Outside the building, a pair of soulless eyes peered through a bush. The source of the eyes was none other than Mal, who chuckled evilly. "Enjoy your victory, fools..." Mal said. "The war is not over."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Izzy was placed in the Daemon Wing because, really, Zeta and I agree on the urban legend claiming that Izzy has a bondage fetish. Izzy's inn placement was kept a mystery before this chapter.<strong>

**Well, all of the girls have been taken to the inn, but are they enjoying/will they enjoy being the Inn's guests?**


	17. The First Day

Back at the inn, Ira went to the security system. He brought all 19 girls to the inn along with a motherly figure. It was time to keep them together until the end. Ira carefully thought through the situation, but it seemed that the best way to go is to prolong the vacation time of the girls who were at the inn long before Izzy. Ira pressed the button on the PA mechanism of the security system, ready to make an announcement to the girls.

"Attention all Total Drama females," Ira said. "I am calling you to announce that your two-week vacations at Universal Restraints Inn officially starts now. If any of you girls were here the day before, that day was just a warm-up day that we granted you while you waited for the other girls to arrive. This applies to the mother of Gwen from Total Drama as well. If you're in the Angel Wing, then I hope you'll enjoy your stay. If you're at the Daemon Wing, just rest when given the chance to do so. Ciao!"

Ira turned off the PA system and walked out of the room. It was time for him to go to bed, or chair considering his lifestyle. When he returned to his office, he went to his private bathroom. He applied some toothpaste on a toothbrush and began brushing his teeth. Once finished, Ira spat out anything that was left in his mouth. Ira went to his chair, where he will sleep through the night.

In the morning, Ira woke up thanks to his alarm. He completed his daily routine, but he had something else in mind. _Time to visit the last of my special guests,_ Ira thought. Ira walked out of his office, ready to start the day. Ira went downstairs, where the Angel Wing's main entrance resided. Ira went to the Angel Wing: where he will meet two of his special guests.

In the middle of the Angel Wing, Ira saw two of his nurses walking out of a room along with an array of muffled rambling.

"What's with the constant mumbling?" Ira said.

"Oh, we were making sure Staci's muzzle is secured," said one of the nurses. "You should be able to safely shoot the breeze with her."

"Alright then," Ira replied, entering the room. Ira approached Staci, although he was not willing to remove her gag.

"Staci..," Ira said. "I will regret asking this, but how was your stay last night?"

"Mmt wms nmmce," Staci replied. "Ymm knmm, mm grmmt-grmmt-grmmt-grnndpmm Rmssel mmnvnnted pdded cmlls. Bffre hmm, mmntal mmsylum pmmshmmnts mmlwms mmnjrrd thmmsllves."

In a confessional, Staci talked, or at tried to talk about her encountered with Ira.

"Ymm knmm," Staci said. "Mmra mmy dmny mm fmmilmm's mmchmmvmnnts, bmt hmm's stll mm nmmce gmy whnn hmm ndds tm bm."

"Why, exactly, did you give Staci a confessional?" Ira said. "Nobody wants to hear any of that junk."

"It was in the script," Chris replied.

"Script?" Ira retorted. "That paper is forged by Izzy, and besides, since when was this thing scripted."

Back at the scene, Ira chuckled, unwilling to bear Staci's forgery. "You see," Ira said. "This is why I left that gag on you. You rarely talk without chattering about your family's alleged achievements."

Staci watched as Ira left the room. Ira shut the door and walked all the way down the hall. At the end of the hall, Ira came across Dakota's room. Upon opening the door, Ira caught sight of Dakota sitting in her throne along with a few maids cleaning the room. Ira walked along the red carpet in Dakota's room, coming face-to-face with the Bondage Princess herself. Ira removed Dakota's ball gag from her mouth.

"Good morning, Dakota," Ira said. "How was your stay?"

"Let's just say that I love it," Dakota said. "Say, how's Sam doing?"

"Sam is participating in a video game tournament, claiming that it's for you. No kidding," Ira showed Dakota a picture of Sam from the tournament. In the picture, Sam wore a shirt with Dakota's face on it, surrounded by a heart.

"I hope Sam wins the competition.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate your support, Dakota."

In a confessional, Dakota talks about Sam's motives.

"You know," Dakota said. "I never thought I'd fall in love. I'll probably find someone who could give me a shirt with Sam's face on it."

Back in the scene, Ira prepares to take his leave. "Well, I have to go now," Ira said, gagging Dakota again. "I'll see you around."

"Bym, Mmra!"

Ira left the room. He walked back down the halls of the Angel Wing. Once he exited the Angel Wing, Ira walked to the Daemon Wing. Ira greeted his brother before entering the Daemon Wing. The first thing Ira did was walk all the way to the solarium. Contrary to what anyone would expect from a solarium, the guests in the solarium are tied to giant rotisseries. Anne Maria was tied to one of the poles. Anne Maria was getting a nice treatment; her skin bore a nice, caramel color thanks to the heat.

"Lower Anne Maria," Ira said. "I would like to have a word with her."

"Yes, Magnum Master," one of the dommes replied.

As Anne Maria was lowered from the heat lamp, Anne Maria felt a colder sensation on her body. Perhaps her time at the solarium altered her ability to sense heat and cold. As soon as Anne Maria's gag was removed, a question flew from her mouth.

"Magnum Master?" Anne Maria asked. "Do you own a gun or something?"

Ira sighed. "No," Ira said in dismay. "That is just a title that came from my wife's strange mind. For some reason, most of my staff members decided to use the title, as well."

In a confessional, Ira decides to talk about the title.

"The title 'Magnum Master' came from my only on-screen appearance back when I was worked at Deep Restraints Studio," Ira said. "It had a western atmosphere in it, much like an old western town."

A knock is heard from the confessional booth.

"Mr. Spooner!" a raspy voice called out. "You're set to give a speech at next week's alumni meeting!"

"Crap..!"

When Ira ran out of the confessional booth, the source of the raspy voice walked in; it was a man with a slumped posture. He had spiky, brown hair on his head, and he wore a lab coat on his body.

"Now, how does this thing vork?" the man said. "Oh yeah! Greetings, people. I am Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. As you see, Mr. Spooner's silly recreational establishment inspired me to create a new weapon: the Latex-inator. Zis device allows me to douse liquid latex onto ze victim. With zis device, I will take over the world!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was later sucker-punched by his arch-nemesis: Perry the Platypus.

Back in the scene, Anne Maria and Ira are still shooting the breeze with each other.

"So, how was the treatment?" Ira asked.

"Well," Anne Maria answered. "At first, I thought I was being cooked, but now, I realized that I'm in a solarium; a strange solarium."

"Well, there's more where that came from,"

"What do you mean?"

Ira turned to the domme next to Anne Maria. "Release her. I'm sure our guest has yet to explore the wing."

The domme released Anne Maria from the pole. Anne Maria was then gagged once more before she was taken out of the solarium. Ira followed the girls out of the solarium. He turned to his left and approached Jo. Jo was doing power punches on a bag while wearing a latex catsuit. Ira walked to Jo, then took her hood off.

"Good morning, Jo," Ira said. "How was your stay?"

"Well," Jo replied. "At least I get to keep myself in shape. You were lucky that I was attacked by a pair of darts."

"You haven't seen anything yet, so good luck trying to get even with me."

Ira put the hood over Jo's head once more. Ira turned around, only to see Izzy running through various doors, confusing a group of dommes in the process. Ira walked to the crowd and simply grabbed Izzy.

"Hey, Ira!" Izzy shouted.

"Um, hey there," Ira replied. "Enjoying your vacation?"

"I sure am, Ira!"

Ira had a nervous tick from Izzy's enthusiasm. "Whoa, lighten up. Shouldn't you at least _try_ some of the things the Daemon Wing had to offer? You've been making my employees dizzy for the past 30 minutes."

"Oh, whoops! Sorry, Ira. You know, I'm probably going to make an attempt at breaking the inn record on the St. Peter's cross."

"Really? A woman spent 16 hours tied on that thing without ejaculating, and nobody even came close to her."

"Oh, it shouldn't be that bad. I'll be upside-down the whole time."

"Well, good luck."

With a gesture, Ira ordered a nearby domme to put Izzy on the cross. Ira walked away from the group and out of the Daemon Wing. At the lobby, Chris and Chef approached Ira. Chris bore a devious smirk, but Chef was indifferent about the situation.

"Well well," Chris said. "I'm impressed. You managed to keep those girls busy. So, do you have any ideas on how to create some drama in this area?"

Ira sighed. He did not want to deal with Chris's antics at the inn. "Ms. Han!"

"Yes, Mr. Spooner?" Yui said.

"Show these two the exit." Ira ordered.

"Chef?" Chris said. "Show this asswipe that I mean business."

Chef charged at Yui, prepared to tackle her; however, will a well-timed roundhouse kick, Yui knocked Chef out. As Ms Han pulled Chef and Chris out of the inn, Ira walked upstairs while bearing a smile. _Serves him right for trying to torment the girls,_ Ira thought.

Ira went back to the security system. As soon as he sat down, Ira began counting the Total Drama girls: one wing at a time. "Eleven at the Angel Wing and nine at the Daemon Wing," Ira said. "I guess it's time to grant Lindsay's wish."

Ira pressed a PA button and made a call to Yui. "Balance everything out," Ira said.

"Mr Spooner," Yui said. "The girls are fine where they were. Their designated areas fit their personalities."

"About that, Lindsay has a crush on Heather. It's sort of a dominatrix-submissive relationship. I'd rather not send Heather to the Angel Wing, so I recommend putting Lindsay in the Daemon Wing."

"Oh, now I see where you're getting at. I'll make the changes right away."

Yui made the changes to the inn setup. She then wrote a note and put it on a cart carrying Lindsay's breakfast. The nurse who was assigned to take Lindsay's breakfast to her read the note. She called another nurse over and whispered the news about Lindsay's scheduled transfer into her ear. Both nurses went to Lindsay's room, taking the cart with them.

Lindsay sat in her bed watching My Little Pony. As soon as Lindsay heard the door open, Lindsay turned her head to the door.

"Your breakfast is here," said one of the nurses.

Lindsay let one of the nurses help her to the table. She was then put in her chair. As soon as Lindsay's gag was removed, the nurses revealed her breakfast: a three-course meal featuring ham steak, sunny-side up eggs, and orange juice.

"Oh, and I have some important news for you," said a nurse. "You're going to be transferred to the Daemon Wing at 8 PM tomorrow. I'm sure that you will meet up with Heather soon enough."

"Ooh!" Lindsay said. "I'm sure we'd love to share our meals together."

"Yeah, about that," the nurse replied. "You won't be getting decent meals like this at the Daemon Wing; in fact, their meals are more... simplistic."

"Oh... Well, could I at least have Heather's sweet nectar for dessert?"

"That could be arranged," the nurse replied, preparing to feed Lindsay her breakfast.

The nurse alternated between the eggs and the ham. Lindsay allowed the nurse to feed her meal. After the meal is finished, Lindsay let the nurse put her gag back into her mouth.

"By the way," the nurse who fed Lindsay said. "There's a little surprise under the Special menu that may catch your interest."

"Thnnk ymm," Lindsay replied.

As soon as the nurses left, Lindsay accessed the menu channel. The menu appeared much like the menu of a DVD. The options provided, however, were different. From top to bottom, the options in the menu were titled "Meals," "Fitness," "Recreation," "Hygiene," "Special," and "Other." Lindsay chose the "Special" option, which brought up another menu. In the menu, Lindsay noticed an option that allows her to visit her friends and foes. Upon choosing the option, Lindsay noticed two separate lists: one for the Angel Wing, and the other for the Daemon Wing. Lindsay's name, however, was grey rather than green. This meant that Lindsay was already in her room. Lindsay chose Beth's name, which brought up Beth's information.

"Beth, the Wannabe, may be unappealing, but her friendly personality makes up for her physical appearance," the info stated. "She battled against Courtney and Heather because of their schemes, so do not bring any sort of mischief to her room."

Lindsay booked the next appointment available. Ten minutes later, a nurse entered Lindsay's room with a small, red wagon.

In a confessional, Lindsay talks about the wagon.

"You know, I remember riding one when I was a little baby," Lindsay said. "My neighbor used to pull me around whenever I wanted to ride it."

Back in the scene, Lindsay got in the wagon, although it was a rather tight fit due to her body size. The nurse dragged the wagon across the hallway, where Beth's room resided. Upon taking Lindsay into the room, the nurse removed Lindsay's gag along with Beth's gag.

"Hey, Lindsay," Beth said. "Why are you excited today?"

"Because, Beth," Lindsay answered. "I get to stay in the Daemon Wing with Heather!"

Beth became worried about Lindsay. "Whoa, hold up there. This is nothing worth being excited about. Not only is Heather a complete pushover, but the Daemon Wing is torturous on many levels."

"Silly Beth. Heather always dominated me in our many sessions and roleplays. What do I have to lose besides the opportunity to visit you and the other girls?"

"Your sanity? Come on, Lindsay. The Daemon Wing is a formidable area within the building, and it should be approached with caution."

"Beth, I know you're worried about my health and wellness, but we're not dealing with Chris McLean here. We're dealing with Ira Spooner: a certified mad scientist. Ira isn't a total pushover, unlike Chris. Besides, I might have a chance to taste Heather's sweet nectar."

"Uhh... Oookay then..."

"That's not all, Beth. I have a very high chance of being with Heather longer than I could as a guest of the Angel Wing."

Beth nervously watched Lindsay wiggle her huge breasts in excitement. Beth then turned to the nurse. "Excuse me, ma'am," Beth asked. "How long do these visits last? 10 minutes? 15?"

"Fifteen, dear," the nurse replied.

"How long has it been?"

The nurse looked at her watch. "Fourteen minutes and fifty seconds."

"Well, looks like you'll have to go soon. Goodbye, Lindsay!"

"Goodbye, Beth," Lindsay said before allowing herself to be gagged again.

Lindsay rode the wagon back to her room. Upon being dropped off, Lindsay turned on the TV and went to her bed. Lindsay's moments were tracked by the security system. Ira, himself, was watching the scene, letting out a sigh. Ira turned his head to another screen on the system, noticing Chris attempting to climb the inn walls with suction cups. Ira presses the PA button and called for Chris's removal.

Outside the inn, Chris was making his first attempt at getting inside the inn. He put his hands on the walls, but he heard the sound of two bears growling from a distance. Chris ran as soon as he saw two bears dressed like Smokey coming after him. "Goddammit!" Chris yelled.

In a confessional, Chef takes a moment to talk about the bears.

"You know," Chef said. "Those bears were well-trained animals. I would have liked them to be a part of my unit."

"Uh, Chef?" Ira said. "You did, see?" Ira showed Chef a picture of two bear cubs at the training unit.

"Huh, no wonder why those guys were furry."

Ira chuckled as he watched Chris running from the bears. Ira turned to another screen, which showed Heather spending some down time in her cell. Heather was sitting in the cot of her cell when a dominatrix opened her cell door. Heather walked up to the domme, wondering what she wanted. "Mmy mm hllp ymm?" Heather asked.

"Heather," the domme replied. "It's time for you to take part in a newcomer's initiation ritual."

"Hmm ms mt?"

"Well, there's one way to find out."

The domme took Heather out of the cell. She then placed Heather in a relatively strange cart. The cart had a humanlike shape; in fact, the cart is actually an inmate taking on the form of a cart. The domme pushed the cart, earning curious glances from Gwen and Amy.

_I'll have to ask one of the workers about this later,_ Gwen thought.

_I think I'll ask Ira about those strange carts later,_ Amy thought.

A nearby domme whispered into Amy's ear. Amy hooked a leash to Gwen's collar and took her to the gate with her. They were followed by another domme, who took Courtney with her. As soon as the dommes and their submissives approached the gate, the gate opened, courtesy of Ira's brother.

In a confessional, Heather states her first impression of the situation.

"Okay," Heather said. "I didn't sign up for any welcoming committee as far as I could tell."

"Actually, you did," Ira said. "That waiver you signed entitles you to anything the Daemon Wing has to offer. This includes the various methods and intensities of torture used against you and the erotic activities you'll engage in. There's also soap-wrestling on Friday nights."

"Don't you mean _mud_ wrestling?"

"Those are for Friday afternoons."

"Ah, makes sense."

Back at the scene, Gwen, Courtney, and Heather are taken out of the Daemon Wing. They were then taken to the lobby, where Ira stood.

"Greetings, Courtney, Gwen, and Heather," Ira said. "You may be wondering why I brought you all here today. Well, I'll let your thoughts be answered through a little hands-on experience. Girls, unzip each of our guests' crotch zipper."

The dommes unzipped each zipper, revealing Gwen's, Courtney's, and Heather's pussies.

"Now, look at the door in front of you," Ira said.

Courtney, Gwen, and Heather looked at the Angel Wing's double-sided entrance. The door to their left opened, revealing Sky with a familiar girl hidden behind a china-doll mask. Heather immediately recognized the girl by the bandana on her head. _Lindsay?_ Heather thought.

Sky took Lindsay to the crowd. Upon approaching the girls, Lindsay kneeled with a little assistance from Sky.

"Excuse me, Mr. Spooner," Amy said. "Could you explain to me about those beveled carts?"

"It's a process involving a durable, yet comfortable, body cage and a little body configuration."

"Oh, okay then."

Sky removed the mask from Lindsay's face, revealing that Lindsay is wearing a blindfold under the mask. "Here's your sweet nectar, Lindsay," Sky said, directing Lindsay to Heather's pussy.

As soon as Lindsay started eating Heather out, Gwen and Courtney turned to the scene. Courtney was disgusted by the intimate actions of the girls while Gwen was turned on by the lesbian action. Heather, herself, was experiencing pleasure from Lindsay's tongue. Heather's moans were mixed with an occasional, muffled F-bomb as she helplessly let Lindsay do her work. Heather held her orgasm for as long as she could, wanting to give Lindsay as much as she could. Eventually, Heather experienced an intense orgasm. Lindsay caught as much of Heather's cum as she could before swallowing it.

In a confessional, Heather expresses her last impression about the initiation.

"You know," Heather said. "Having my pussy licked by my lovely sex slave, Lindsay, is probably the best thing about staying at the Daemon Wing of this strange hotel. It even beats being away from Chris McAsswipe. Man, just the thought it makes me... Oh!"

Heather jizzed on the toilet of the confessional booth. A domme pulled Heather out of the confessional, and Ira's brother wiped the seat with a sanitizing wipe.

Gwen watched as Lindsay licked her lips. "Uww..," Gwen said. "Ms smmone hnngry?"

Lindsay nodded. Gwen spread her legs as wide as she could, wanting to give Lindsay some of her fluids. With Sky's assistance, Lindsay turned to her left. Another gentle nudge from Sky had Lindsay lick Gwen's pussy.

"Whtt mbmmt mm?" Heather asked.

"I think you'll be useful for something else..," her domme replied.

The domme placed Heather in front of Courtney. She then made her kneel before removing Heather's gag. The domme then had Heather lean towards Courtney's pussy, prompting Heather to lick it. Lindsay and Heather enjoyed their meals. Gwen moaned from the oral contact; however, Courtney stubbornly tried to hold her moans and yelps. She bit down on her gag, trying to stay as firm as she could. Eventually, Gwen and Courtney came at the time.

"Did you think that I wasn't able to do it?" Heather asked confidently.

"Enjoy your appetizer, Heather?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, revenge couldn't have tasted any sweeter." Heather replied.

"Take our guests back to their wings," Ira said. "It'll take nearly 15 minutes for human genitalia to recharge after an ejaculation."

The meeting was dismissed, the submissives were gagged once more, and the girls went back to where they belonged. Upon entering the Angel Wing, Sky saw Rodney running into a room, Staci's to be exact. _Is something wrong with Rodney?_ Sky thought.

Staci noticed Rodney's appearance in her room. Rodney, himself, began reciting a poem he wrote.

"Oh, Staci, my Staci,

With your demeanor so racy,

You have won my heart

in the form of spoken art.

Will you be my sweetheart?"

"Ymm nmm," Staci said. "Mm grmmt-grmmt-grmmt-grmmt-grmmt-grnndpmm Wmmliam wrrmmt thmm frrst pmmem mn mmder lmmteratrr."

Rodney giggled, then hugged Staci. "You know," Rodney said. "A funny girl like you is beautiful in my eyes."

Staci blushed, then lost track of what to say.

After putting Lindsay in her room, Sky went to Staci's room to check on Rodney, but Ira grabbed her wrist.

"What seems to be the problem, Mr. Spooner?" Sky asked.

"Sky," Ira said. "I let Rodney in there to try to get Staci to put a lid on her lies."

"But Ira, Rodney is very affectionate towards girls. I don't know why, he just is. Sure, Rodney and I are voluntary workers, but I think Rodney might be too focused on romance to do this."

Rodney ran out of the room and went all the way down the hall.

"See what I mean?" Sky said.

Ira sighed. "I'll see what's up with him. Try to stay calm, okay?"

"Take as long as you need, sir."

Rodney himself ran through the doors of Dakota's room. Dakota was enjoying her lunch, chicken drizzled in hollandaise sauce, when Rodney came to her.

"Can I help you?" Dakota said.

"Alas, Dakota," Rodney said. "I failed to keep the chain that binds our hearts together strong. The chain has broke, and now we have fallen apart. Farewell, my princess!"

Rodney ran out of Dakota's room. Upon seeing Ira, Rodney stopped dead on his tracks.

"Rodney," Ira said. "What is the meaning of this?"

Rodney sweated bullets as he stared nervously at Ira. Unable to hold his feelings any longer, Rodney finally let them out. "Oh, Mr. Spooner," Rodney said. "I have been having a tough year. You see, I have been living with my father and brothers on a farm for a long time. It's hard for me to find the right girl, especially when there are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Look, Rodney. If it's love you're looking for, then don't try to mess up my business during your search. There are many places in the world where you could look for love. I know it's hard, but you got to try making things easier on yourself and this hotel."

"In that case, I'll take the ax. It's just, there are so many girls out there, it's difficult to keep track of them all."

Ira watched Rodney run out of the wing. He heard one last sentence from Rodney.

"Total Drama Pahkitew Island, here I come!"

Ira sighed and walked back to Sky. Sky was in Staci's room, telling her about Rodney's romantic mix-ups, even comparing Rodney to Brock from the Pokemon anime.

"You certainly hit the nail on the head there," Ira said. "Did you see how Rodney reacted? He just had an emotional moment and quit the job."

"Well, I'll be honest with you," Sky replied. "I brought him here to take him out of the farm and bring him into the city."

Ira sighed. "This is not an urban area, Sky."

"Oh..."

Ira walked out of the Angel Wing. He then went back to the security system of the inn. Upon arriving, he saw a broken bar on a fence in the palace's parapet through one of the screens. Ira pulled out a walkie-talkie, knowing that the intruder might hear him if he used the PA system. "Check the parapet for any sign of intruders," Ira said.

At the parapet, two enforcers were surveying the area. They looked around for any evidence, and they found a dark blue shoe near the fence. One of the enforcers sniffed the shoe and identified the odor. The enforcer pulled out a walkie-talkie and prepared to report the situation. "Chris McLean and the big guy is back."

"Damn it!" Ira replied. "Send a search party to the courtyard. I'll get a few of our guests to check the palace."

Ira ran back to the Angel Wing. He went all the way down to the gym. Upon arriving, he saw Eva arm-wrestling Martha. Eva put Martha's arm on the table, proving herself to be victorious over Martha. "Ira," Eva said. "What brought you here?"

"Eva," Ira replied. "I have some bad news. Chris has entered the facility, and he plans on turning this hotel into a drama house!"

"WHAT!?" Eva shouted. "Where is that bitch?!"

Eva stormed out of the gym, bent on searching and destroying Chris.

"Martha, get some sedative. You'll need to use it against Eva."

"Will do!" Martha said, saluting Ira.

Martha went out of the gym, and Ira followed her out. Ira went to Leshawna's room. Upon arriving at Leshawna's room, Ira opened the door.

"Girls?" Ira asked. "Take off her restraints. She'll need to be changed."

The nurses removed Leshawna's restraints as directed.

"Already?" Leshawna said. "What made you want to free me?"

"Leshawna," Ira said. "I kicked Chris and Chef out because they started scheming, but Chris broke in along with Chef. I had my nurses remove your restraints because I'll need to have it modified for the situation."

"Is anyone else on the lookout?"

"Well, Eva put herself on a search-and-destroy mission related to the guy. I won't recommend running into her along the way."

"Okay then."

"Oh, and here's something to keep you covered."

The nurses give Leshawna a catsuit similar to the one wore by Samus Aran. Leshawna took the suit and put it on her body. She looked at her hands, noticing that they were free.

"Good luck, Leshawna," Ira said.

Ira left Leshawna's room. He walked down the hallway and exited the Angel Wing once more. Ira went to the Daemon Wing, searching for Jo. Ira met up with Jo, who was still doing some punches at the bag. Ira ordered a nearby domme to take Jo's hood off.

"You again?" Jo said. "What do you want this time?"

"Jo," Ira answered. "Chris has returned and wants to turn the inn into a drama boat."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because, Jo, I'll need you to search for him in the Daemon Wing. That suit you're wearing utilizes a sort of magic that transforms itself into a zero suit."

"Zero suit?"

"Have you ever seen the Metroid series? It's that catsuit that Samus wore. Here, I'll show you."

With a poke on the small of Jo's back, Jo's suit changed into the aforementioned catsuit.

"Girls? Provide our guest with some assistance."

"Will do, Magnum Master."

Ira facepalmed. He walked away from the girls, disgruntled by the title they gave him. Ira approached his brother, who was still standing by the door.

"Brother," Ira said. "Keep an eye out for Chris and Chef. I'll check the Angel Wing for any intrusions."

"You have my word, brother."

Ira went to the Angel Wing. Upon entering the wing, Ira pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Did you find anything yet?" Ira asked.

"Nope," Leshawna asked. "No sign of that douchebag yet."

"Well, keep looking. He has got to be in this building somewhere."

Ira continued searching the area. It seemed that the Angel Wing is empty, although it might be because of the wing is resistant to sound. Upon passing by Lindsay's room, he heard sexual moans from the blonde. "What was that?" Ira said.

Ira opened the door, catching sight of Chris having sex on the bed with Lindsay.

"Chris..," Ira said, voice rising. "Unhand that girl or you'll be eating with a straw for the rest of your life!"

"Shit..!" Chris said, pulling his condom-covered dick out of Lindsay's pussy and hastily pulling his pants up. "This isn't what it looks like!"

Chef appeared behind Ira, but Ira took notice of Chef's shadow. Ira did a sweep across Chef's legs and caused Chef to fall down. Ira then turned to his left, taking notice of Leshawna in the hall.

"What's going on here?" Leshawna asked.

"I just found Chris," Ira said. "Speaking of which... Girls! Take this country-club caveman to the Daemon Wing!"

A couple of nurses grabbed Chris and pulled him away from the group. Chris, however, was trying his best to release himself from their grips.

"You'll regret being boring!" Chris yelled.

Chef pushed himself up. He then walked away from Ira. "Why do I even bother?" Chef said.

_Boring my ass!_ Ira thought. _I try to make these girls comfortable, yet you try to take it away from them. Leave them alone, Chris!_

The nurses hand Chris over to Ira's brother, who promptly takes Chris inside. Ira's brother then strips Chris and chains his hands to a hook on a suspension device.

"Girls!" Ira's brother said. "Give this guy a round of punishment!"

As soon as Ira's brother left, the Total Drama girls who were present in the Daemon Wing at the time went to see Chris's situation, except Jo. Izzy, however, was holding a whip, as if her training was starting at that time.

In a confessional, Izzy explains why she is not bound.

"I took that challenge," Izzy said. "But I was too excited. I only lasted ten minutes on that cross."

Back at the scene, Izzy grabbed onto a roulette. The roulette has two wheels: one for the punishment, and the other for the number of times the punishment is applied. Before the girls began tormenting Chris, Chef broke in.

"Stop!" Chef shouted.

Everyone turned to Chef, worried about what he might do. Chris, however, was relieved by Chef's appearance.

"Phew!" Chris said. "Thanks, Chef Ha-"

"I get first shot!" Chef shouted.

Chef spun the wheel, much to everyone's surprise. The wheel landed on a paddle with the number 8. Chef walked up to Chris and gave his as eight whacks. The girls stared at each other in confusion, wondering why Chef even did that.

"Meh," Chef said. "I knew Chris was taking it too far. I'm surprised he didn't violate the terms of his parole."

Chef walked out of the wing. Izzy took the next spin. Izzy spun the wheel and prepared the whip for ten lashes.

"One, two," Izzy said, whipping Chris in the process. "Izzy's coming for you. Three, four, lock your door. Five, six, grab your crucifix. Seven, eight, gonna stay up late. Nine, ten, never sleep again."

"Ack!" Chris yelped. "What are you doing to me?!"

"What's the matter, Chris?" Courtney mockingly asked, approaching the roulette. "You don't like your own medicine?"

Courtney spun the wheel, but the punishment Courtney gave Chris was rather small: two zaps from tasers. Courtney giggled as she watched two dommes zap Chris on the chest.

In a confessional, Yui takes note of Courtney's adjustment, comparing her to Blaineley.

"Courtney and Blaineley both have the same first impression of the inn," Yui said. "But given their differing situations, I'll give Courtney five days before she gets used to the Inn's methods. On the other hand, it might take at least six days for Blaineley to adjust given her attitude towards Chris."

Back at the scene, Courtney was standing near the wheel, still giggling at Chris.

"You're up, Gwen!" Courtney said.

"I'll need to rest for a bit," Gwen said. "Our resident sweet tooth just ate at the Y over here."

Heather licked her lips. "Out of the way, Court!" Heather said. "This bitch is itching to make Chris McLean her bitch."

Courtney shook her head and walked away from the wheel. Heather took a spin, and the wheel landed on a vibrator, the second wheel landing on 5. A vibrator was placed in Chris's ass and was set on 5 out of 10. Chris bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his shouts.

Blaineley was the next one to go. Her diaper was exposed, but Blaineley did not care about the giggles thrown at her. Instead, she spun the wheel and hoped Chris would get what he deserved. The wheel landed on the whip again, this time with the number 5 associated with it.

"Five more lashes, you say?" Izzy asked rhetorically. "Will do!"

Izzy cracked the whip five more times, creating a pentagram on Chris's butt.

"Nice work," said a nearby domme.

"Thanks," Izzy replied. "It took months of practice."

Gwen got up and walked to the wheel. "This is for constantly tying me to the competition!" Gwen said, spinning the wheel. The wheel landed on a paintball gun with the number 9. "Nine? That number reminded me of someone."

The paintballs were shot at Chris. The first eight were shot to form the shape of the letter "D", but the last one shot exploded on Chris's back, leaving behind a green skull.

"What?" Duncan said, cocking the paintball gun. "You expected me to just sit here and watch?"

The girls just shrugged. Just then, Jo arrived at the scene, still bent on searching for Chris. "Hey, girls!" Jo shouted. "I found Chris!"

"Take a closer look at the situation!" a domme shouted.

Jo looked around, seeing her roommates standing near the wheel. "Uh... What's going on here?"

"We're just giving Chris a little taste of payback," Gwen said.

"Come on, Jo," Anne Maria said. "Spin the wheel!"

"Well," Jo replied. "At least he'll get some sort of payback for this."

Jo spun the wheel, which landed on darts and the number four. A domme blew four darts at Chris's butt, using a blowgun to shoot them. After that, Megan approached the wheel, ready to spin it.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Jo said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Megan," Megan replied. "I happen to be Gwen's mother."

"You're kind of tall, Meg."

"I'm seven-foot-five, dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to punish a certain host for torturing my daughter and her friends." Megan spun the wheel, guaranteeing five more taser shots onto Chris's body. Megan then walked to Gwen, rubbing her back. "Are you feeling better, dear?"

"I'm fine, mom," Gwen replied.

Sierra glared at Chris. "You're going down, Christian McLean!" Sierra shouted.

Sierra spun the wheel forcefully. The wheel, once again, landed on the whip; this time, with the number 6 associated with it. Sierra watched as Izzy whipped Chris. "That's what you get, Chris!" Sierra shouted.

Anne Maria approached Chris. She kneeled on the ground, eying Chris's penis. She reached out for Chris's dick, but Izzy slapped her hand away. "What was that for?" Anne Maria whined.

"You're supposed to spin the wheel, not give Chris a handjob!" Izzy replied.

"Do what she says, you Jersey whore!" Heather shouted.

"Whatever, Ms. Mouth!" Anne Maria replied.

Anne Maria reluctantly spun the wheel. When the wheel stopped, Anne Maria looked up, only to see it landing on ice cream with the number 7. "Seven scoops of ice cream?" Anne Maria said. "What kind of punishment is that?"

"Oh, thank goodness," Chris said. "Finally, I get a break."

A couple of dommes arrived with the ice cream: seven liters in all. Upon seeing the amount of ice cream brought over, Chris's good mood began to fall.

In a confessional, Chris had just four words to say.

"This won't end well..," Chris said.

Back at the scene, Izzy attached a funnel gag to Chris's mouth and secured it around his head. Izzy then ordered the girls to back up, which they promptly did. The dommes scooped the ice cream down the funnel. The rate in which the scoops are given to Chris gave Chris a headache, a brain freeze to be precise. After consuming little more than half of ice cream, Chris's vomit flew out the gag like water from a fountain.

In a confessional, Scarlett talks about Chris's sudden puke cascade.

"The human stomach could hold up to a gallon of food, give or take," Scarlett said. "After that, the body forces the stomach to push food through the esophagus and out the mouth, causing a person to vomit."

Back at the scene, the dommes stood clear of Chris before continuing to feed him. Once Chris's body is relaxed, the dommes went back to feeding Chris the dairy treat. The dommes were finished, and Chris's gag was removed. After that, Chris was removed from the device. Chris ran out of the Daemon Wing as fast as he could. Upon leaving inn premises, Chris ran into a police officer. The cop wrote a ticket for Chris and put it on Chris's crotch.

At the Daemon Wing, the girls cheered, celebrating their victory. Afterwards, Izzy and Jo had the girls go back to where they were before they were freed. Gwen, however, had an idea; she approached a nearby domme with curiosity controlling her mind.

"Pardon me, ma'am," Gwen said. "Do you know where guests could be 'transformed' into carts?"

"I figured that the process would catch your fancy," the domme said. "Come."

The domme walked to a room within the Daemon Wing, with Gwen following her. The domme opened the door and showed Gwen the contraption that does all the work.

"Care to try it out?" the domme asked.

"Is there room for one more, or is the roster full?" Gwen replied.

"I think there's room for another."

"Well, in that case, let's get this machine working."

The domme pointed at a cage held by a frame. "Okay, dear. Step in that cage."

Gwen stepped a the cage, and the domme helped her get into position before binding her limbs to the cage. The domme then went to the controls and put her hand on a lever.

"Are you ready, Gwen?" the domme said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Gwen asked.

"Paula," the domme answered.

"Okay. I'm ready when you are, Paula."

Paula started the machine, which took Gwen in. First, the machine put a couple vibes, one for each of her pelvic holes. The machine then tightened the cage around Gwen's body and secured her inside. As the machine did, the cage transformed into a tight, sturdy sheath around Gwen's body. Finally, the machine adjusted and bent her limbs, turning Gwen into a comfortable chair. Handlebars were attached to Gwen's arms, and wheels were attached to Gwen's body. Gwen went out of the machine in her temporary cart form. Paula grabbed Gwen's handlebars and wheeled her out of the room.

Hours later, Ira walking to Beth's room. Ira opened the door and approached Beth. Ira removed Beth's gag, preparing to tell Beth about Lindsay.

"Ira?" Beth said. "What brought you here?"

"Beth," Ira said. "As you may know, Lindsay will be going to the Angel Wing at 8 PM tomorrow."

"Is it because of Lindsay's attraction towards Heather? It isn't anything new, really."

Ira sighed. "Beth, it's not because Lindsay has a crush on Heather. The reason lies on the other side of the relationship. Heather seems to have a desire for Lindsay's bodily fluids. I, myself, believe that Heather belonged to the Daemon Wing considering that she's a pushover, but to give her what she wants, I decided to have Lindsay stay in the Daemon Wing."

"Well, breast milk is out of the question, so maybe Heather wanted a little oral contact with Lindsay."

Ira put his hands up. "Hey, don't look at me. It was their decision, not mine."

"But you do have an idea on how to let Lindsay say goodbye to me and my friends at the Angel Wing, right?"

"That I do. I was thinking about having the girls spend the night together for some sort of slumber party. I won't bother with Staci and Eva though. Eva, as you may know, is too intimidating to spend time with, and Staci, well... Staci may be friendly, but I don't think either you or your buddies would want to deal with tall tales about her ancestors."

"Makes sense. As for the slumber party, I'm all for it. Besides, Lindsay can't leave without saying 'Goodbye' to everyone."

"Nice. Well, it's almost sunset. I'll get things set up. Take care."

"You too, Ira."

Ira gagged Beth and went out of Beth's room. Ira saw Sky, who was about to bring dinner to Katie and Sadie. "Sky," Ira said. "Set things up for the slumber party. I'll check the parapet for any other intrusions.

"Gotcha, Mr. Spooner," Sky replied.

Ira walked out of the Angel Wing, then went upstairs. Upon entering the security room, he checked the parapet. The parapet was empty, save for a lone squirrel eating a nut. Ira then received a call from the pet ward. "What now?" Ira asked.

"Magnum Master," the nurse said. "Dawn appears to be capable of telepathy. What are your orders?"

"Really?" Ira sighed. "Equip yourselves with the Null. It'll prevent the telepathic and telekinetic signals from messing with your minds."

The nurses within the pet ward equipped the Null, protecting them from the telepathic signals emanating from Dawn's mind. The signal, however, came from a conversation between Dawn and a male visitor.

"So," the visitor said. "How does it feel being a pet?"

"Well, Daniel," Dawn replied telepathically. "Technically, it's the middle ground when it comes to being in the Angel Wing, and I'm talking in terms of freedom. The room you came from is a standard room, which basically grants you access to anything the Angel Wing offers. Where I'm at, I have more freedom of movement, if you call occasionally being carried in a basket movement, but I'm basically expected to behave more like a pet. Lastly, there's the maximum security facility. Basically, you have the least amount of freedom in a maximum security cell: basically, you're heavily restrained, and unless someone else has control of your cell, you're stuck like that."

"Nice explanation. So, you think you'll be spending a nice vacation here?"

"I believe that my vacation will work out differently compared to yours and the 'pets' in this ward."

"How?"

"As far as I can tell, I'll take part in various events with the other Total Drama females."

A nurse arrived with Gwen, who was still in her cart form. Daniel took notice of this and prepared to leave.

"Well, Dawn, it was nice meeting you, but I have to go now. Take care."

"Okay, bye Daniel."

"Goodbye, Dawn."

Daniel got onto the cart, or Gwen's body, however one wishes to perceive it. The nurse pushed the Gwen-mobile out of the ward. The nurse passed by Sky, who was getting everything organized.

"Let's see..," Sky said to herself. "I got the basic idea for the party, and I already planned on using sleepsacks for the invited girls, but what I need to do is find a place to set the party up. Maybe Dakota could let us use her room for the party."

Sky went to Dakota's room, taking her clipboard with her. Sky opened the door to Dakota's room and went inside. Sky removed Dakota's gag from her mouth, allowing Dakota to communicate with her.

"Hello there," Dakota said. "How's your day going?"

"My day is going well," Sky replied. "Anyways, is it okay for us to set up a slumber party in your room?"

"Is it for a special occasion?"

"Yeah, if you call the reason behind it special. You see, Lindsay is going to the Daemon Wing tomorrow at 8 PM."

"Well, I'll have it set up here. We all need to give Lindsay the best time she will have in this wing before she has to go."

Sky bowed to Dakota. "Thank you, dear."

Sky put Dakota's gag back into her mouth before leaving the room. _I'll have to tell the other girls about the part, with the obvious exception of Staci and Eva,_ Sky thought. _Beth already knows about the part so I won't have to worry about her. I'll have Dakota and Lindsay sleep with each other in Dakota's bed while the others will sleep in sleepsacks. That will work. I'll go tell Dawn about the party._

Sky went to the pet ward, which turned out to be close to Dakota's room. Sky, however, did not equip the Null before entering the pet ward. Dawn noticed Sky's appearance by Sky's thoughts about the slumber party.

"I see you've came to tell me about a party," Dawn said telepathically. "But something tells me that one of our own must be hardy."

"Well," Sky replied. "Yeah..."

Bridgette crawled over to the girls as if she's following Dawn's telekinetic signal.

"Bridgette wants to know about the aforementioned events, Sky."

"Thank you, Dawn."

Bridgette lightly nuzzled at Sky's legs.

"Girls, Lindsay will be transferred to the Daemon Wing tomorrow at 8 PM. While you may believe that Lindsay's affection towards Heather may be an underlying cause, Heather also wants to have her way with Lindsay. Basically, we organized the party to give the girls a chance to say 'Goodbye' to Lindsay. Staci and Eva, however, were not invited due to their possible negative impact on the party."

Bridgette turned to Dawn.

"It's cool, Bridge," Dawn told Bridgette.

Bridgette crawled over to a spelling device and simply typed "Yes" on it.

"We'll be there," Dawn told Sky.

"Thank you, Dawn," Sky said.

Sky left the pet ward, then went to Leshawna's room. Leshawna was enjoying a relaxing bath in a Jacuzzi when Sky entered her room. A nurse was massaging Leshawna's shoulders as Leshawna sat in the tub's warm waters. The nurse removed Leshawna's hood as soon as Sky approached Leshawna.

"Hey, Leshawna," Sky said.

"Hey, how's it going, girl?" Leshawna asked.

"Things are going well. Listen, there's a slumber party planned for you and the Total Drama girls within the Angel Wing."

"A slumber party?"

"Basically, Lindsay's going to the Daemon Wing at 8 PM tomorrow. Lindsay and Heather have this thing for each other."

"Please tell me you're joking, because that Asian skunkbag's a bitch."

"No, I'm not kidding. You see-"

Sky whispered Lindsay's lesbian attributes into Leshawna's ear, then gave Leshawna a couple hand signals: Sky pointed at her own tongue and gave Leshawna the hand signal for the letter Y.

"A BDSM relationship between Heather and Lindsay?" Leshawna said. "And someone's been performing cunnilingus in this building?"

"Heather."

"Well, I'll go to the blonde's slumber party. Where is it at?"

"Dakota's room. It's just past the pet ward, but our staff will take you there."

"Oh, cool. Well, take care, okay?"

"I will, Leshawna."

Sky put Leshawna's hood back over her head. She left the room, making sure she's still on the right track. Sky walked down the hall until she reached "the neighborhood": a spot with the rooms of Beth, Lindsay, and Katie and Sadie. Sky went in Lindsay's room first, as Lindsay is the girl who the slumber party is created for. Sky removed Lindsay's gag from the her mouth.

"Hey, Sly." Lindsay said. "How's it going?"

"First of all, it's Sky," Sky replied. "Second of all, we understand that you will leave this wing within the next 24 hours, so we decided to have your Angel friends gather at Dakota's room and enjoy a slumber party with you just so they could say their goodbyes to you."

"Well, that's nice of Daria."

"Dakota."

"Besides, what's a departure without saying goodbye to the one who's leaving?"

"Yeah. Hey, is it okay if I squeeze your breasts?"

"Go ahead, Sky."

Sky squeezes Lindsay's breasts, causing Lindsay to moan. _My..,_ Sky thought. _Those are real._

"You like what you feel?"

"Yeah. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if they were real. That's why I asked for your consent before I touched your large tits."

"I get that sometimes."

"Well, enjoy the rest of you moments at the Angel Wing, Lindsay."

"Okay, bye!"

Sky put Lindsay's gag back in her mouth. Once again, Lindsay jiggled her large breasts in excitement: this time about the party.

"Right..," Sky responded, closing the door to Lindsay's room. Sky went to Katie's and Sadie's room. Sky removed both of the girls' gags. _Well, looks like I'll knock two birds with one stone, _Sky thought.

"Good evening!" Katie and Sadie said unanimously.

"Good evening, girls," Sky replied. "Basically, Lindsay will be leaving this wing at 8 PM tomorrow, so Mr. Spooner decided to have you girls come to a slumber party, mainly to give you girls a decent chance at saying 'Goodbye' to her, especially with the girls' appointment schedules."

"That makes sense," Sadie replied. "We were expecting to have visitors talk with our friends and foes every now and then."

"At least we get to spend time with Lindsay before she goes away," Katie followed.

"I'm glad you understood, girls," Sky said, preparing the gags. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye, Sky!" Katie and Sadie replied unanimously.

Sky gagged the two besties. She then left the room and closed the door. Sky walked all the way to Zoey's room. _Okay, _Sky thought. _Just one more girl and I'll get the party set up._

Sky entered Zoey's room, ready to tell her about the party. Sky removed Zoey's gag since Sky knew she needs Zoey's thoughts on the party.

"Hey, Zoey," Sky said. "I got good news and bad news for you,"

"What happened?" Zoey asked.

"Well, the good news is you'll be sleeping with your friends tonight. The bad news is Lindsay will be taken to the Daemon Wing at 8 PM. Basically, it's about Lindsay's relationship with Heather."

"What kind of relationship?"

"Outside of this inn, it's a connection between a dominatrix and a sex slave."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "A BDSM relationship, huh? That's interesting. Well, I know the Daemon Wing will be harsh on her, but the least I could do is spend some time with Lindsay."

"That's nice of you. I'll set up the slumber party. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye!"

Sky gagged Zoey once more. Sky left the room and a sigh of relief came from her mouth. In a confessional, Sky talks about her recent task.

"I'll be honest," Sky said. "My drive to be a Olympic medalist led me to being a hardworking member of the inn. I even got last month's Employee of the Month certificate for my contributions to the inn and the endeavors I pulled off."

Back at the scene, Sky approached a nearby nurse, Ella to be exact. "I'll get the sleepsacks set up," said Sky. "Could you do me a favor and get Dakota's room ready for the slumber party?"

"Sure," Ella replied

"Thank you," Sky replied.

Sky exited the the Angel Wing. At the lobby, Sky accessed a secret elevator. She entered the elevator and typed "-1." The code took the elevator to the inn's topmost storage basement: one of 200 floors below the ground. Upon exiting the elevator, Sky looked through the inventory of the basement. The inventory was filled with many of the inn's restraints. Sky walked all the way down one of the aisles, noticing a set of latex sleepsacks to her right. Sky checked the size of each sleepsack. Sky took the the sleepsacks that were deemed fitting for the girls and carried them back to the elevator. The elevator took her back to the lobby after Sky entered the code "0".

In a confessional, Sky talks about how the elevator worked.

"Basically," Sky said. "The level number is simply determined by the formula n-1, in which n is the floor number. The number 0 means 'ground level.'"

Sky carried the sleepsacks out of the elevator: seven in all. Sky entered the Angel Wing and carried the sacks down the hall. Sky reached Dakota's room, but she had to knock on the door with her foot. Sky heard Ella on the other side, who was humming "Come Fly With Us" from _Total Drama World Tour._ Ella opened the door and let Sky in.

"How come you didn't use a cart, Sky?" Ella asked.

"I gotta keep up my strength, Ella," Sky said, putting the sacks on the ground. "Maybe some day, I'll get a medal from the Olympics, whether it's bronze, silver, or gold."

"I can understand."

Sky separated the sleepsacks from the pile they were in and laid them down in an organized matter. "Wanna help me bring the girls to this room?"

"Sure,"

Ella and Sky left Dakota's room. One by one, the girls were taken to Dakota's room, with the exception of Lindsay, who was saved for last. Lindsay was in her bedroom, watching TV when Sky entered Lindsay's room.

"Lindsay," Sky said. "The party's about to begin."

"Ymm!" Lindsay responded through her gag.

Lindsay walked up to Sky and waited for Sky to make hr move. Sky put a blindfold over Lindsay's eyes before picking her up. Sky carried Lindsay out of the room, closing the door with her foot in the process. Sky walked down the halls of the Angel Wing with Lindsay in her arms. Upon arriving at Dakota's room, Sky put Lindsay down. Sky helped Lindsay stand up before opening the door. Lindsay's eyes widened in surprise as soon as her blindfold was removed. Except for Dakota, all of her buddies from the Angel Wing sat on the floor. They were not in their sleepsacks; instead, they were wearing their restraints, save for the gags (and hoods if they were used as gags.)

"I'll give you girls 15 minutes to chat with each other," Sky said, removing Lindsay's gag.

"Thank you," Lindsay said, entering the room.

Sky simply leaned a wall in Dakota's room. Lindsay looked at the room, marveled by the regal appearance of the room. She looked down on the floor, taking a look at the sleepsacks.

"By the way," Sky called out. "You'll be sleeping with Dakota tonight!"

"Okay then!" Lindsay called back.

Lindsay walked to Dakota's bed. The bed's size was not different from the other beds of the inn; it was a queen-sized bed. Lindsay sat beside Dakota and turned to her. "Nice room, Delilah," Lindsay said.

"Thanks," Dakota replied. "By the way, I'm Dakota."

"Oh..,"

Suddenly, Lindsay's buddies had some questions for the dumb blonde herself.

"It seems that you're excited about your upcoming departure," Dawn said. "Why is that?"

"Well," Lindsay replied. "The thing is, Heather and I have a lesbian relationship involving BDSM and such. Oh, and we both want something that we couldn't necessarily get from each other if we remained separated."

"Really?" Zoey added. "What is it?"

Dawn whispered into Zoey's ear.

"Whoa!" Zoey said. "Sex in a hotel?"

"Try doing that stuff in the bathroom or at a drive-in theater," Leshawna told Zoey. "So Lindsay, do you know how dangerous the Daemon Wing will be?"

"Don't worry, LeFonda," Lindsay said. "This isn't Chris or Mal we're dealing with. We're in a five-star hotel supported by a mad scientist."

"You have a point there..," Leshawna said.

"Did you enjoy any of the activities the Angel Wing had?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, I visited Beth when I heard the news about my scheduled departure," Lindsay said. "By the way, what does 'aquatic' mean?"

"It's a word that describes water-based activities. What? Did they have that?"

"I saw something that said 'aquatic activities.' I didn't know what it meant, so I left the menu."

In a confessional, Bridgette talked about the aquatic activities.

"How was I supposed to know that the inn allows guests to take part in aquatic activities?" Bridgette said. "I couldn't see worth a darn through that hood."

"Uh, Bridge?" Ira replied. "All you had to do was ask if you could explore any of the activities outside the pet experience you were given."

Bridgette blinked twice. "Oh..."

Back at the scene, Katie and Sadie prepared questions for Lindsay.

"You think you'll enjoy the Daemon Wing?" Katie said.

"Are you afraid of what they'll do to you at the Daemon Wing?" Sadie said.

"Sadie," Lindsay said. "Unless they decide to give me a bad haircut, there's nothing to worry about aside from the restlessness of the environment. I'll enjoy spending time at the Daemon Wing, especially since I have a chance of being with Heather longer than I could as a member of the Angel Wing. As for you, Katie, I think I answered your question while I was talking to Sadie."

"Do you think you'll have a chance to visit us once you're in the Daemon Wing?" Beth asked.

"I'm positive that I won't," Lindsay said. "But I am certain that the other way around is possible. That and I might end up being used for sexual entertainment."

"Not only that," Dawn added. "There is a possibility that all of us will end up participating in some of the Inn's activities together. This includes the girls over at the Daemon Wing."

"Oh..," Beth replied.

"Oh, Lindsay?" Dakota said, crossing her legs. "Did you have to do anything before you got a chance at being transferred?"

"Just one thing," Lindsay said. "I ate out Heather and Gwen. I couldn't see them because I had a blindfold over my eyes, but I could hear them moaning as I did wonders with my tongue. Courtney was there, but Heather dined at her Y."

"Well, that was strange," Dakota replied.

The fifteen minutes were over. Sky undid the girls' restraints one by one, with the exception of Lindsay's and Dakota's. In due time, Sky put Beth, Bridgette, Dawn, Katie, Leshawna, Sadie, and Zoey in each sleepsack. Sky zipped each zipper halfway up, then turned to Lindsay.

"What do you say, Lindsay?" Sky asked.

"Good night, girls!" Lindsay called out.

"Good night, Lindsay!" the girls replied.

Sky zipped each girl inside their sleepsacks. She then strapped each sleepsack tightly, securing the girls inside. Sky then got up and pulled a lip-locker gag (a double-strap ball gag) out of her shirt pocket. Sky put the gag in Lindsay's and Dakota's mouth and strapped the girls' heads together. "Good night, girls." Sky left the room, letting the girls spend the night together. Dakota and Lindsay laid down together, making out with each other before sleeping. Eventually, the girls fell asleep, thus ending their first day at Universal Restraints Inn.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: Phineas and Ferb, the fictional universe Universal Restraints Inn is actually in; and Total Drama Island were aired at the same year. This would mean that both series' debut seasons possibly took place in 2007. In Total Drama's timeline, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is 51 years old considering that this story takes place between Total Drama All Stars and Total Drama Pahkitew Island. To be precise, the story takes place around the time period of Beardo's audition tape.<strong>


	18. Total Drama Doll Soccer

The second day of the girls' vacation has arrived, and all of the girls of the Angel Wing were waking up at Dakota's room, save for Staci and Eva. Lindsay and Dakota looked at each other, taking note of the situation they were put in.

"Dmd ymm mmnjoy yrr slmmber parthm, Lmmdthay?" Dakota asked.

"Yeth, Dmmkotha," Lindsay replied. "Hmmwever, Mm fmml thath smmthing ith mithing."

"Lithe... whath?"

"Wmll, Thaci wath noth ath thm parthy. Neithuh wath Eva."

"Leth meh tell yth smmthing. If yth reallmm wanth tmm sayph goothbye tmm them, dmm so ath soon ath pothible. Thath waif, yth won'th haf tmm wmmree mbouth them layther om."

"Thanth, Dmmkotha."

"Yrr welthome, Lmmdthay."

Suddenly, a group of nurses entered the room. The nurses released Beth, Bridgette, Dawn, Katie, Leshawna, Sadie, and Zoey from their sleepsacks. The girls stretched every muscle in their body before the nurses put them back in the restraints they wore the day before. Sky, herself, observed as the other nurses took the girls back to their rooms (or the Pet Ward if the girl is named Bridgette or Dawn.). Once the nurses left, Sky approached the two lovely bed partners. Sky removed the gag between Dakota and Lindsay, allowing both girls to separate.

"Did you enjoy the slumber party, girls?" Sky asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Dakota said.

"I did, too," Lindsay said. "What's funny, though, is Dakota and I were sort of forced to make out with each other."

Sky giggled. "That's how the liplocker gag works, silly. I put the gag in each subject's mouth, then I strap the gag around both heads."

"Makes sense," Dakota said, turning to Lindsay. "Well, I'll see you later, Lindsay."

"I'll see you later, Dakota," Lindsay said.

Sky gagged Dakota before gagging Lindsay. Sky then hooked a leashed onto Lindsay's collar. Lindsay walked out of Dakota's room thanks to a collar attached to a ten-foot leash. Lindsay and Sky walked down the halls until they reached Lindsay's room. Sky took Lindsay inside before releasing Lindsay from the leash.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your time at the Angel Wing," Sky said.

Lindsay watched at Sky closed the door to her cell. Lindsay paced the floor, moaning through her gag. _I know that Eva and Staci weren't at the slumber party, but I have to say goodbye to everyone,_ Lindsay thought.

Lindsay turned on the TV. Upon accessing the menu, Lindsay decided to have breakfast. She went to the "Meals" option and ordered a cheese omelet with orange juice to drink. After making her order, Lindsay sat on her bed, waiting for her meal to come. Minutes later, Ella entered Lindsay's room with her breakfast.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Ella sang, escorting Lindsay to the table. "But in bondage breakfast is eaten in another way."

"You have a beautiful voice, miss," Lindsay said upon having her gag removed.

"Thank you, Lindsay. As you see, I am a huge fan of Total Drama World Tour. I know all of the songs."

"Oh my..."

"Now, let the bird feed her baby the worm, dear."

Ella fed Lindsay the omelet. Whenever Lindsay needed a drink, Ella gave her some orange juice. Once Lindsay finished her breakfast, Ella put the gag back in Lindsay's mouth.

"I hope you enjoyed it, Lindsay," Ella said. "It will be the last breakfast you will have at the Angel Wing during your vacation."

Lindsay giggled. Ella left the room, closing the door on her way out. Lindsay got up and walked to the remote. She accessed the list, and her mission began. _Eva is a bit frightening,_ Lindsay thought. _I'll go for Staci first._

Lindsay accessed Staci's information. The description seemed off-putting to Lindsay, almost like a warning. "Staci, the Compulsive Liar," The info said. "She is as talkative as a text-message addict, but her lies hurt twice as much. As a part of a special policy, her speech is restricted. A visit won't harm you as long as you manage to keep her from talking a lot."

Staci's schedule was empty, much to Lindsay's surprise. Lindsay set up an appointment scheduled for the next hour, giving her time to prepare her brain for what's to come. _I wonder how Staci's doing?_ Lindsay thought.

In her room, Staci was talking with Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"So, Staci from Total Drama," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "What brought you to this establishment?"

"Well, Heinz," Staci said. "I was talking about my family's inventions and discoveries until two hooligans decided to shoot me with tranquilizers. Speaking of which, my great-grandpa Murphy invented tranquilizer guns. Before him, people kept hunting animals to extinction just to take them to the zoo."

"Ah, but did a family member of yours ever invent an Inator?"

"An inator?"

"Yes... You see, when I was young, I entered a science fair with my very first Inator. I wasn't very clever with names at that time, so it was just named 'Inator.' Just when I was about to demonstrate my invention to the judges, a kid with a baking soda volcano stole the show. I tried demonstrating a bigger Inator, but a baking soda volcano stole the show again. That is when I decided to temporarily resort to poetry. You know what happened there?"

"You got a Nobel Prize?"

"No! A baking soda volcano somehow won!"

"How do baking soda volcanoes even write?"

"Beats me. Even Alice Spooner or that Lindsay chick could write better poems than a baking soda volcano!"

"So, is there anything you're working on now?"

"Well-"

A nurse entered Staci's room with a platter of pancakes. The nurse put the pancakes on the table. The pancakes had a surprise inside; Perry the Platypus leaped from the pancakes and tackled Doofenshmirtz.

In a confessional, Staci talked about the live encounter between Perry and Doofenshmirtz.

"You know," Staci said. "I was spending some quality time with Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Of course the blue-green platypus wearing a hat reminded me of the time my parents and I went to Australia. We saw kangaroos, koalas, dingos, and even a 14-year-old girl who's taller than everyone I met."

The confessional then switches to Jasmine, who is holding a picture of herself with Staci and her parents.

"Staci is a nice girl and all," Jasmine said. "But she just thinks her family is a stronghold of achievements. I hope it's just a psychological disorder."

Back at the scene, Perry gags Staci with a strange ball gag. Perry tapped the gag, which made it transform into a ring gag.

"Thank you, Perry," said the nurse.

Perry saluted the nurse and dragged an injured Dr. Doofenshmirtz out of the room. "Curse you, Perry the Platypus..!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz said.

"Wha wath thath fuh?" Staci said.

"Oh, hush up. Breakfast is ready."

The nurse escorted Staci to the dining table and helped her sit on a chair. She fed Staci her pancakes.

In another confessional, Perry sat on the potty with a man wearing a white mustache. Perry simply chattered.

"Greetings," the man said. "The name's Major Monogram. As you see, I originally sent Perry on a reconnaissance mission to see what Ira Spooner and his employees were up to. It was, you know, something different. It turned out that Ira did not have any devious intentions with his business. He just had a strange sense of passion."

"Can anyone tell me how this guy got here?" Ira said.

"Uhh..," Major Monogram shifted his eyes and ran off.

At the Daemon Wing, Major Monogram ran away until he stopped abruptly. "Oh..," a disgusted Major Monogram said. "I do not think I will ever unsee that."

Before his eyes, Major Monogram saw Heather eating Courtney out. Courtney tried to resist Heather's sweet tongue for as long as she could, but Courtney was bested by it, for she came in a matter of minutes.

"You still couldn't resist, could you?" Heather said.

"Mm wll beeth thath tung!" Courtney shouted.

Heather turned her head to Major Monogram, who nervously stared at her. Samey approached Major Monogram with Amy on a leash.

"Shoo shoo!" Samey said.

Major Monogram moved away from the girls. Samey took Amy to Heather. "Are you up for seconds, Heather?" Samey proposed.

"Sure!" Heather said. "My pussy senses were tingling."

Samey held onto Amy. "Well, I got a ripe one ready to be licked."

"Oh... Nice..."

Heather licked at Amy's pussy, much to Amy's chagrin. Amy yelped as her genital orifice was intruded by Heather's tongue. Heather's tongue was so sweet that Amy's fluids grabbed Heather's tongue and let it take them away from Amy's pussy.

"This tastes quite sweet," Heather said.

"Thanks," Samey replied. "All it took was some revenge."

Amy whined. She took a nervous glance at her twin sister.

"Now we're even, cutie," Samey said.

Amy and Samey walked away from Heather and Courtney. Soon after, Heather and Courtney felt a riding crop being swung against their asses. "Looks like you girls are getting a break," said the domme who whipped them.

Heather and Courtney had their restraints removed. Soon, Courtney was surrounded by a pair of dommes. One of the dommes held up a bitchsuit. The domme was going to bind Courtney in the suit, but Heather snatched the suit from the domme.

"Allow me, girls," Heather said.

"Heather?" Courtney said. "What are you- HEY!"

Heather forced Courtney into the suit. In a confessional, Heather explained this sudden move.

"You know," Heather said. "Just because I'm submitting to Ira's wacky hotel attendants and eating out many girls doesn't mean that I will lose my dominative qualities."

Back in the scene, Courtney was stuffed inside her bitchsuit.

"What do you think, girls?" Heather asked.

"I didn't see that coming," said one of the dommes. "Have you tried getting a job here?"

"I prefer keeping my S&M activities as hobbies. Now, care to suit me up?"

Heather was forced into a bitchsuit herself. Despite her feelings back when Chris conned her into going to Universal Restraints Inn, Heather felt a greater sense of pleasure as she was placed in the bitchsuit. Once she's restrained, Heather let out a moan in pleasure. The domme with the crop collared the suited-up Courtney and Heather and put them on leashes.

"Come, girls," said the domme. "You are scheduled for a three-hour walk with Dakota Milton."

The domme took control of Courtney and Heather; soon, both girls were taken out of the Daemon Wing. As the domme crossed wings with the girls, Ira and his wife entered the inn.

"That was quite enjoyable, Ira," Alice said. "I can't remember the last time I ate at Waffle House.

"Thank you," Ira said. "Now, I think it's time to work."

Ira and Alice split up. Ira, himself, went to the Angel Wing. He passed by a nurse, who was about to take Lindsay to Staci's room. Upon entering the room, the nurse beckoned to Lindsay. Once Lindsay approached the nurse, the nurse put a china-doll mask over Lindsay's face and hooked a leash to Lindsay's collar. The nurse took Lindsay to Staci's room. The nurse removed the mask and Lindsay's gag after opening the door to Staci's room. Staci, however, was not ungagged.

"I wouldn't let her talk too much if I were you," said the nurse.

"Thanks," Lindsay replied.

"Hmm, Lnndsmm," Staci said. "Hmm rr ymm tmmday?"

"Things are going well," Lindsay replied. "Anyways, I didn't see you at the slumber party I had last night, so I had to say 'goodbye' to you myself. You see, I'll be going to the Daemon Wing soon."

"Thmmt's nice. Ymm nmm, mm grmmt-grmmt-"

"Staci, save your family achievements for when you run for Prime Minister."

"Mm prettmm srr thtt thm queem dmmcmdes hmm gmmts tm bm Prumm Mmnistrm."

"Oh... Anyways, I'll be gone because I have a lesbian relationship with Heather, and since she's my mistress, I feel that spending my vacation at the Daemon Wing seemed to be the best thing for me."

"Rmmlly? Wll, ymm hmmve my mmproval, Lnndsay."

Due to the enforced self-hug given by her straitjacket, Lindsay was unable to hug Staci; instead, Lindsay gave Staci a friendly nuzzle. "Well, I'll visit you and the other girls if possible," Lindsay said. "Take care."

"Mmkay. Gmmdbye!"

The nurse gagged Lindsay and put the mask back over her face. She took Lindsay out of the room, closing Staci's room door on the way out. Nearby, Ira was walking down the hall when he heard a voice coming from the Angel Wing. "Ira," said the voice.

"What was that?" Ira said. "A ghost?"

"No silly," the voice said. "It's me, Dawn,"

Ira sighed. "What do you want?"

"Meet me at the pet ward. I got something important to tell you."

"Very well..,"

Ira went to the pet ward. After entering the ward, Ira went to Dawn, who was sitting in a basket. "What do you need?" Ira said.

"You know the option in the Special Menu that allows guests to visit the female competitors of Total Drama, including myself?" Dawn inquired.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Well, I believe that there is one guest in this hotel that will visit all of us."

"Really?"

With her aura, Dawn created an image of a woman with short, black hair. The woman also has four heart-shaped tattoos on her left butt cheek. "This is her. She goes by the name Jessica Lorenzo. If you're looking at the door to Katie and Sadie's room, look to your left, and you will find that Jessica resides in a room two doors down."

"Interesting..,"

"As you already know, this is her only full day at the inn; however, a little friendly intervention should allow her to complete the task I foretold."

"Very well. Thanks for the tip, Dawn. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye Ira."

Ira left the Pet Ward. He walked down the hall, thinking about a plan to allow Jessica to complete the task foretold by Dawn's aura. _Friendly intervention? _Ira thought. _Maybe a little invitation should keep Mrs. Lorenzo in the inn._

Ira took his plan into action two hours later. He hastily wrote a note and put it in a flower basket. He gave the basket to a nearby nurse. "Deliver this basket to Jessica Lorenzo," Ira said.

"Will do, Magnum Master," the nurse replied.

Ira sighed. _Every day it's the same thing,_ Ira thought.

Meanwhile, Jessica herself watched as Izzy, wearing a maid outfit, cleaned her room. As soon as Izzy left along with a pair of the inn's employees, the nurse with the flower basket came in. She put the basket on the dining table before leaving the room. The nurse walked down the hall. As soon as she walked out of the wing, the nurse got tackled by a co-worker. The co-worker bound the nurse in a straitjacket; however, the nurse was not gagged.

"What was that for?" said the bound nurse.

Ira approached the nurse. "I was too hasty to realize that I gave you the wrong note, Tina," Ira said, hanging a sign around the nurse's neck. "Now, go back to Jessica's room. Jamie will escort you there. I got to make plans for tonight's soccer game."

The two nurses went back to the Angel Wing. Once they arrived at Jessica's room, Jamie opened the door. Tina walked in, carrying the sign around her neck. The sign bore the clause "I hope you're having a good time;" the word "good" was underlined twice for emphasis.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Lorenzo," Tina said. "Magnum Master wrote the note in the basket too hastily."

"Mmph..," Jessica replied.

Tina winked to Jessica before Jamie escorted her out of the wing. Meanwhile, Ira was organizing a list of players for the soccer match he planned. The list had the names of the Total Drama girls. _Hmm..,_ Ira thought. _Considering that Lindsay will be at the Daemon Wing as soon as the match is over, I'll put her on the Daemon Wing's side of the field. I'll take Eva out of the playing field since bondage is mandatory for all hotel guests, let alone players. Everything else is okay save for those three spaces. I'll get to that after I get everything settled with Jessica._

Ira went to the security system and checked on Jessica. Jessica was in her room having a good time; however, Jessica's daughter, Alice Lorenzo, was in a maximum security cell, dressed as a cat under the name "Aiko." With a little wire-tapping, Ira turned Jessica's TV on; surprising Jessica in the process. Ira looked at another screen, showing a nurse taking Jessica's meal to her room. Ira pulled out a walkie-talkie and contacted the nurse. "Don't feed her, ma'am," Ira said.

"But sir," the nurse replied. "It is my duty to serve the guests."

"Just take her food inside the room. I'll do the feeding."

"If you say so..,"

The nurse took the food into Jessica's room. The nurse pushed the cart to the dining table. Upon noticing her lunch, Jessica went to the dining room table. The nurse provided Jessica some assistance as Jessica sat at the table. The nurse left the room soon after.

_What was that all about?_ Jessica thought.

Ira entered Jessica's room. Ira ungagged Jessica before sitting beside her. "Good afternoon, dear," Ira said.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Spooner," Jessica responded. "How are things going?"

Ira picked up a fork and dipped it in Jessica's mashed potatoes. "They're going well, thank you. Now, if you please?"

"Sure,"

Ira gave Jessica a bite-sized portion of mashed potatoes. "How are things going with you?"

"I'll be honest with you," Jessica replied. "I'm not sure if I'm thinking too deeply about this, but I think I've seen Dakota from Total Drama in the courtyard and I believe I've heard Izzy from the same show, as well. I was thinking, 'What's going on?'"

"Well, the girls from Total Drama have been sent to this inn later in the last week."  
>Jessica giggled. "It's nothing problematic, Mr. Spooner. At least you have a bit of a celebrity thing going on today."<p>

"Yeah, a bit. Anyway, did you suspect that 'Aiko' was your daughter all along?"

"Hehe, nope." Jessica replied. "I have to admit, you had me surprised there." Speaking of which, do you think my daughter's vacation could be cut short in the event that I stay here longer? She takes a bus to school, and tomorrow is Monday. Also, the expenses have to go somewhere."

Ira raised an eyebrow at the proposal. "Mmm... I guess it can't be helped, so it's okay. I'll allow it."

"Thank you, dear." Jessica replied. "Should twelve days suffice?"

Ira nodded thoughtfully. "I think that should be enough, yes. I will order my nurses to let your little offspring go."

"Thank you, Mr. Spooner,"

"No problem."

Ira finished feeding Jessica her meal. He then gagged Jessica and left the room. After closing the door, Ira pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Release Alice Lorenzo," Ira said.

In a confessional, Jessica sat on the toilet, unsure about what to make of the confession can.

"How does this thing work?" Jessica said. "Oh... Well, at least I know why I saw familiar faces and bodies today."

Alice Lorenzo was not little; she was 17 years old. While Alice L. stood on all fours in her maximum security cell, a nurse entered the cell. The nurse hooked a leash onto Alice L's collar and took her out of the cell. _Another pet walk?_ Alice L. thought.

To her surprise, Alice L. was taken out of the cat outfit she wore. Alice L. was then bound in the restraints she wore when she was taken to the inn. The restraints were heavy; Alice L. was bound in a heavy, orange straitjacket jumpsuit with three loops on the torso. Once that was finished, an armless transport jacket attached to the jumpsuit was put over her body and strapped in place. Finally, a hobble-skirt attached to the jumpsuit was rolled down and attached to the ankle cuffs of the jumpsuit. Alice L. was not yet hooded; instead, the nurse put a backpack of sorts over Alice's shoulders and escorted her out of the Angel Wing and out of the inn.

At the courtyard, Ira stood next to a limousine. "Greetings, dear," Ira said. "I hope you liked your stay. Your mother wanted to make sure you got back to school."

"Thanks," Alice L. responded. "It's nice of you to let my mom do what needed to be done."

"No problem. Now, that backpack you're carrying contains some of our products as a gift for the stay. You'll be sent off the same way you were brought in, so enjoy your 'escape,' and thanks for visiting Universal Restraints Inn."

Alice L, Jessica's lovely daughter, was hooded before being put in the limo. Once Jessica's daughter was inside the limousine, the door was closed and the limousine drove off.

In a confessional, Ira explains how a guest's departure works.

"In the four years that Universal Restraints Inn was displayed on DeviantART and a couple roleplay forums, I have never explained how guests leave the inn," Ira said. "Here's how it works. Basically, we provide our guests with some of the restraints we have in store. They're usually based on what the guest went through. The thing is we often keep the guests restrained even after they're dropped off. If they want to enjoy being in bondage longer, then let them do so. Of course exceptions are always made for claustrophobic people and disabled people. I completely respect the needs of disabled people, so I made it mandatory for my staff to release disabled people as soon as they're dropped off."

When Ira returned to the security system, he looked at a screen showing Jessica's room. In the screen, Jessica was shown using the floor remote. "It has begun," Ira said.

Jessica, herself, was looking at the two-colored menu filled with names of the Total Drama Girls. Jessica became curious upon seeing the name "Megan." _Who is this Megan?_ Jessica thought.

Upon accessing the profile, Jessica decided to read the information provided. "Megan is the mother of Total Drama's Gwen," the profile stated. "Megan is a very tall woman with a curvaceous body. She is one of the most willing 'inmates' in this experience."

Jessica noticed 48 blocks, each representing fifteen minutes. The schedule appeared to range from 10 AM to 10 PM. Jessica chose one of the blocks, granting her an appointment 30 minutes from the time Jessica selected the square. Later, the door to her room opened. Gwen walked in the room, dressed up as a maid wearing a full-enclosure hood. Gwen was guided by taser rods rather than a riding crop. Jessica gave Gwen a friendly bow, and Gwen gave a friendly bow to Jessica. Once Gwen was finished cleaning the room, Gwen, along with the inn's hotel attendants, left the room, save for a nurse dressed in black.

"Mm I hmmlp ymm?" Jessica asked.

"Yes," said the oddly-dressed nurse. "I'm here to take you to Megan."

"Mmm..."

Jessica approached the nurse, who leads her to what appeared to be a plexiglass box with wheels. "Please, sit in," said the nurse.

Jessica sat in a chair inside the box, which the nurse promptly strapped Jessica to. The nurse locked Jessica inside the box before pushing her down the hall. They went out of the Angel Wing, through the lobby, and to the door of the Daemon Wing. Standing at the door was Ira's brother.

"Care to let the visitor enter the Daemon Wing, Louie?" asked the nurse.

"Sure, Morticia," Ira's brother replied.

Louie opened the door, letting Jessica and Morticia inside. Jessica saw many things going on in the Daemon Wing, ranging from metallic cells to roulettes to cages textured like dice. Jessica and Morticia walked in the seemingly open space along the Daemon Wing's rocky floor. Before their very eyes, Jessica and Morticia saw Megan getting fucked in both anus and vagina by dildoes thanks to a machine. Megan's arms were bound in an armbinder, and Megan's feet were bound in a set of stocks.

"Hmmlo," Megan said through the ball gag in her mouth.

Morticia removed the gag from Megan's mouth. Before removing Jessica's muzzle, however, Morticia took Jessica out of the box.

"Feel free to chat, girls," Morticia said upon ungagging Jessica.

"Thank you," Jessica and Megan replied.

Megan smiled at Jessica. "Well," Megan said. "It's nice to... meet a... young mother like you."

"Thank you, Meg" Jessica replied. "So, is there any reason why you're here?"

"Well... My daughter... was being 'committed..,' so I came here to check on her. I'm sure she's in this hotel somewhere."

"Very well... So, are you enjoying this place so far?"

"Yes... yes I am... Oh... This place is... pretty nice... despite the zaps... and the ice treatment..."

"Cool... So, do you and Gwen share the same interest in bondage?"

"Oh... it has been a while... since someone asked... I- OOOOOOOOOHHH!" Megan came thanks to the dildoes, which were pulled out of Megan's holes by the machine. "Oh my... Sorry... I'm set on this for... another hour or so... anyways... we shared this fetish... since Gwen turned 16..."

"Speaking of Gwen, I saw her come to my room dressed up as a maid."

Megan began to giggle thanks to a feather duster brushing against her feet. "Well, hehehe... She l-l-loves this place's fa-ha-ha-hasion, so I wouldn't mi-mi-mind her explorative ways... hehehe."

"Very well," Jessica turned to Morticia. "Is it time to go yet?"

Morticia nodded. Morticia gagged both girls once more. Megan shook her arms in an attempt to wave "good-bye" to Jessica before Morticia wheeled Jessica away.

Ira watched Jessica's visit through the security system. Upon looking at the security system's clock, Ira widened his eyes in realization. "Oh my," Ira said. "It's time to set up the soccer game!"

Ira walked out of the security room and approached his wife. "Alice," Ira said. "Take the Daemon Wing girls to the soccer field. I'll have Sky do the same with the Angel Wing girls."

Alice and Ira split up. Ira approached Sky, who was filing her nails at the lobby. Ira whispered into Sky's ears, persuading Sky to enter the Angel Wing. Sky looked at a wristwatch, realizing that is was also the time for Lindsay to visit Eva. Sky knew how intimidating Eva was, so Sky went to Lindsay's room with a black, armless leotard bearing the number "0."

"Lindsay," Sky said upon opening the door to Lindsay's soon-to-be-vacant room. "Time for the game."

"Gmme?" Lindsay replied.

Sky removed Lindsay's restrictive outfit, only to replace it with the black, armless leotard. A small vibrator was inserted inside Lindsay's pussy, ensuring that Lindsay will enjoy the game. A hood was placed over Lindsay's head, although it revealed Lindsay's face from forehead to chin. Finally, a black China-doll mask was put over her face, completing Lindsay's transformation into a soccer player for the Daemon Wing. Sky took Lindsay out of the room for the final time.

Soon after, Eva was doing roll-call on the soccer players. "Let's see..." Eva said, looking at a clipboard. "Anne Maria, you're #5. Blaineley, you're #12. Courtney, you're #7. Gwen, you're #4. Heather, #1. Izzy, you'll be referred to as #13. Jo, you'll be #6. Lindsay, you're #0. Megan, you're #44. And lastly, Sierra is #17. Now, remember your numbers, girls, because that's how the sportscaster will refer to each and every one of you girls. Same goes for you, whitesuits," Eva turned to the Angel Wing girls. "Beth, you'll be #9. Bridgette, you're #96. Dakota, you're #69, which is a strange number. Dawn, you're #81. Katie and Sadie, you'll be numbers 14 and , you're #19. Staci, you're #72,"

Staci was about to say something.

"Nobody cares, Staci!" Eva shouted. "Now... Zoey, you're #2. And... Hey Ira! There's three empty spaces on this thing!"

"Sorry!" Ira replied. "I was in a hurry!" Ira pondered until a voice called him.

"Need anyone else?" said the voice.

Ira turned around, taking notice of Jasmine carrying Scarlett and an Asian girl with short hair. "Oh," Ira said. "Hey Jasmine. Who's the Asian girl?"

"Oh," Jasmine replied. "This is Rachel. She's Heather's mother."

"Oh... Well, which team will you girls be playing on."

Jasmine put the girls down. "I'll play with the Angels, Ira."

"I wanna play with Heather, so I'll play with the Daemon Wing girls," Rachel added.

"I guess that leaves me with the Angel Wing by process of elimination," Scarlett contributed.

"Very well..," Ira said. "Jasmine, kneel when you're told to do so."

Ira gave his hotel attendants the signal to suit the three girls up. In a confessional, Rachel, wearing her uniform, states her reason for joining Heather's team.

"Well," Rachel said. "Heather is my daughter, so it wouldn't be fair for me to play against her, and besides, I serve Heather as one of her sex slaves."

Back at the scene, Eva watches the girls get suited up. "Well, that settles that," Eva said. "Rachel, you're #10. Jasmine, you're #65. Finally, Scarlett will be #88. As for you girls, don't cover Rachel's face yet."

"What for?" replied one of the nurses.

Eva holds up a quarter. "You'll see... Rachel, what side do you call?"

"Heads," Rachel replied.

"Okay," Eva flipped the coin. Upon landing, the coin revealed the head of a deer. "Tails! Ira, what side of the field do you want the Angel Wing girls to attack."

"Well," Ira replied. "Since the Daemon Wing is the East Wing, I'll have the Angel Wing attack the east side of the field."

"Okay Rachel," Eva said. "Since your team lost the toss, one of your teammates will be kicking off."

"Thank you," Rachel said before having the China-doll mask put over her head.

The field was rather small: forty-five meters wide and ninety meters long. On the west side, Leshawna tended the goal, and Katie, Sadie, Jasmine, Dakota, and Zoey were in the field. On the other hand, Lindsay, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, and Sierra stood on the east side of the field, and Megan was their goalkeeper. Sierra was facing the ball, prepared for the kick off. Eva held the whistle, prepared to make the call.

"Okay girls," Eva said. "Play ball!"

Eva was about to blow the whistle, but she heard another whistle being blown, which started the game. When Eva looked, Eva saw Alice, who was wearing a mittened catsuit and gagged by what appeared to be a latex OTM gag with a whistle on it. Eva facepalmed. "Who let her keep an eye on the field?!" Eva said. "Her brain is as small as a peanut!"

Ira whistled nonchalantly. In the playing field, Courtney dribbled the ball across the field. Everything seemed clear until Courtney came across a roadblock in the form of Katie and Sadie. A strange voice ordered Courtney to pass the ball; the voice came from a domme speaking to Courtney through an audio system within a soundproof room. Courtney passed the ball to Lindsay, thus saving the ball from being taken over by Katie and Sadie. Lindsay dribbled the ball until another domme alerted her about the goal. Because of Lindsay's close proximity to the goal, a nurse alerted Leshawna of Lindsay's presence. Leshawna prepared herself for the kick, but as soon as Leshawna heard a thud, a horn was blown. Lindsay scored a goal for the Daemon Wing, all because Leshawna could not see a thing.

In a confessional, Ira talks about soccer at Universal Restraints Inn.

"Unlike normal games of soccer, or football in international terms," Ira said, "the games played at this hotel do not put emphasis on sight. Instead, players must put emphasis on sound and touch when playing soccer at this hotel. This way, players may become better at playing soccer under insufficient light."

Ten minutes into the first half, the girls began to adjust to the blindness-based gameplay of the match. Zoey was ready to kick the ball into the goal as Megan kept watch. Megan jumped to her left as soon as Zoey kicked the ball; by touch, Megan knew she blocked the ball. Megan passed the ball to Heather, who took the ball down the field. Heather passed the ball to Lindsay. Before Dakota could steal the ball, Lindsay passed it back to Heather. Heather gave the ball a powerful kick to the right side of the net, scoring her a goal in the process. Leshawna; however, was on Heather's left once the shot was made.

Things seemed bleak for the Angel Wing girls, but hope came to the girls when Sierra shoved Jasmine away from the ball. Eva blew the whistle upon seeing Sierra's actions.

"Physical foul from #17!" Eva said, holding up a yellow card.

"Oh, a yellow card for #17! One more and she'll be out of the game! The ref is approaching the ball."

Eva looked at the ball, taking notice that the ball is within the penalty area that the Daemon Wing is defending. Eva picked the ball up and put it in the Daemon Wing's penalty spot. "Since the ball is in the Daemon Wing's penalty area," Eva said. "A penalty kick will be given to the Angel Wing."

Dakota steps into the penalty area. She takes her stance, focusing on the ball.

"Are you ready, #69?" Eva asked.

"Mhmm," Dakota responded.

Eva blew the whistle. Dakota approached the ball as fast as she could. Dakota took the penalty kick, and the ball flew past Megan, thus scoring a goal for the Angel Wing.

After the kick, the girls on both teams improved upon their blind soccer skills. After fifteen more minutes, halftime was called. The Daemon Wing is in the lead with two points. The Angel Wing, on the other hand, had one.

The halftime show was done in terms of confessionals, starting with Gwen's.

"You know," Gwen said. "While this may remind me of some of Total Drama's tamer challenges, i.e. the dodgeball game; this is actually rather fun. I may have stumbled a bit since I was blind, but the idea of bondage and soccer sounds creative."

The camera then goes into static and goes to Courtney.

"I was involved in blind challenges, so this is no biggie," Courtney said.

The camera goes into static one last time, switching to Jasmine.

"What the hell was that?!" Jasmine said. "I could've twisted an ankle because of that Sierra bitch!"

The game resumes, and the players get back to action... Wait! There's something different; the girls have been switched. Leshawna and Megan still kept watch at their respective goalposts. Beth, Bridgette, Dawn, Scarlett, and Staci played for the Angel Wing while Anne Maria, Blaineley, Izzy, Jo, and Rachel played for the Daemon Wing. When Eva blew the whistle, Scarlett made the kickoff. Dawn took the ball, as if she could see the field through the players auras. Using this to her advantage, Dawn scored a goal for the Angel Wing, tying the score up.

Dawn may have given the Angel Wing a taste of victory, but Izzy quickly adapted to the field. Izzy swept her foot horizontally and stole the ball from Dawn. Izzy was blocked by Bridgette and Staci; however, Izzy passed the ball to Anne Maria, who then passed it to Blaineley. Blaineley passed the ball to Jo upon meeting up with Scarlett. As soon as Jo reached the goal, Jo passed the ball to Izzy. Literally having blind expectations of a shot for the goal, Leshawna jumped to her left, but a second thud was heard before Leshawna could get up. Izzy scored a goal, thus changing the score to 3-2.

It seemed as if Dawn and Izzy became evenly matched with one another, and as a result, so did their respective teams. Every player tried to score another goal, yet nobody could. It seemed like the Daemon Wing will win the game for sure, but Izzy made the mistake of attempting a long goal. 35 yards from the goal, Izzy shot the ball at the goal; unfortunately for Izzy, Staci blocked it with her gut: a questionable way to block a soccer ball. The ball bounced off Staci's gut and into the hands, err... feet of Dawn. Dawn and Bridgette made a couple passes to each other before they reached the goal. Dawn shot the ball into the net, scoring a last-minute goal for the Angel Wing. The score was tied up at 3-3.

Two more confessionals were played before the overtime round; the first confessional is done by Dawn.

"I couldn't 'see' the field," Dawn said. "However, I could see everyone's auras."

The other confessional is done by Ira.

"I'll have to toughen things up," Ira said. "I'll give Leshawna and Megan a break, then I'll put the most competitive players in the field."

Ira did just that; Jasmine, Sadie, Courtney, Lindsay, and Heather were switched back into the field. The overtime match became harder; nobody scored a goal in the first half. Nobody scored a goal for fourteen minutes in the second half of overtime; however, things changed during the last minute. When the clock hit 29:30, Heather passed the ball to Lindsay. Lindsay approached the goal with the ball, with Dawn trailing behind her. Dawn was too late to catch up with Lindsay, for Lindsay shot the ball past Sadie and into the net. The game ended, and the Daemon Wing won 4-3.

Lindsay was taken to the Daemon Wing along with Heather and the gang. Lindsay followed the girls until she reached Heather's cell. There, Lindsay sat in Heather's cot, wondering where she was. Suddenly, Lindsay heard Heather's voice.

"Spread your legs, dear," Heather said.

Heather had been unmasked simply to allow Heather to make her request. Lindsay spread her legs for Heather, and a domme unzipped a zipper that covered Lindsay's pussy. The same domme put a ring gag inside Heather's mouth before letting Heather do what she does best. Heather approached Lindsay and got on the cot with Lindsay. Heather licked Lindsay's sweet pussy, much to Lindsay's desire. Heather figured out who Lindsay was just by the rich creaminess of Lindsay's insides. Lindsay came soon after, giving Heather a taste of her sweet cum.

In the last confessional of the day, Eva talks about Lindsay.

"I knew Lindsay was going to the Daemon Wing," Eva said. "The Daemon Wing uses the kinkier colors on their outfits, such as black, red, and deep blue."

Back in the scene, the domme returned simply to check on the lesbian lovers. The domme walked inside the cell and removed Heather's gag. Soon after, the domme revealed Lindsay's face to Heather.

"Looks like I'm here, Heather," Lindsay said after a giggle.

"Thank you, Lindsay," Heather said. "You may put that mask back over her head if you wish, mistress."

"Gladly, Heather," The domme replied.

The domme gagged Heather and put Lindsay's mask back over Lindsay's head before leaving the cell. The domme closed the cell door, thus leaving Heather and Lindsay play with each other in peace. Heather and Lindsay grinded their pussies in sweet tribadism. They grinded and grinded and grinded, and eventually, both girls reached the point of orgasm and came onto each other. Both girls slept with each other that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: The idea of "Doll Soccer" was Zetastrophenow's idea. It was mentioned on May 19, 2014. At that time, I was still working on the first half of the chapters. Also, I used six players per team on the field is to help myself avoid confusion.<strong>


	19. The Little Bondge Mermaid

Morning came, and Heather and Lindsay woke up at Heather's cell. This was the first time Lindsay slept at the Daemon Wing, so Lindsay began to grow curious. The first thing Lindsay felt was the skin of her mistress, Heather.

"Gooth mornin, Linthay." Heather smiled to the best of her ability since her mouth was still held open by the ring gag in her mouth. Heather's drool was on the cot, not that Lindsay cared; the metallic walls of the cell already felt cold.

"Gmmd mrrning, Hmmther." Lindsay stood up. Lindsay and Heather turned to the cell door as soon as it opened.

"Breakfast is ready, girls." The domme who opened the door leashed Lindsay and Heather. "Come with me."

As soon as the domme tugged on the leashes, Heather and Lindsay followed the domme. The domme led Heather and Lindsay to a long, floor-level table. The meal on the table looked less like breakfast and more like dinner; salads and dishes containing lobster, turkey, and chicken sat on the table. At the center of the table, there was a bowl of spaghetti. Heather's gag and Lindsay's china-doll mask were removed, but they were replaced with hoods that only had mouth openings. As soon as the leashes were unhooked, Lindsay and Heather kneeled, ready to eat.

In a confessional, Heather gives out a compliment about the dining service. "If there's anything I can't deny, it's the way Ira runs his business. Despite the fact that I have to eat it while I'm all tied up, the food here is, like, superb. I would totally recommend it to the people I know."

Lindsay and Heather excitedly ate whatever they could. Soon, they reached the bowl of spaghetti. Lindsay and Heather shared every noodle in the bowl, up until the last noodle. Lindsay and Heather grabbed each end of the noodle with their teeth. They chewed off the noodle until they reached the middle of the noodle. Lindsay and Heather blushed as soon as they kissed each other.

Soon, Lindsay and Heather finished their meal. "Heather," Lindsay said. "Is there anyone else here?"

"Well-"

Heather was cut off when Izzy jumped from behind Lindsay. Izzy looked excited, as usual. "Hello!" Izzy shouted.

A shocked Lindsay turned around. As soon as she noticed Izzy, Lindsay let out a nervous chuckle. "Hey, Izzy... What brought you here?"

"Well, I just wanted to greet the new guest. Hey, wanna meet the others?"

"Sure, Izzy."

"Great!" Izzy turned to the domme. "I'll take Lindsay. You could do whatever you want with Heather."

As soon as Izzy leashed Lindsay, Izzy took Lindsay away from Heather. It seemed that Izzy was taking Lindsay on a tour; Izzy took Lindsay to Courtney, who was bound to a St. Andrew's cross. Courtney raised an eyebrow as Izzy approached her.

"Hey Courtney." Izzy removed Lindsay's hood, allowing her to look at the sexy Hispanic girl.

"Mmzy? Whmm rr ymm ntt tmmd up?"

"Oh, the employees gave up trying to control me."

Courtney sighed. "Whmm mm I nmt srrprmmsed?"

Lindsay gave Courtney a worried look. "What's wrong, Courtney? You seem unhappy."

"Oh, that's just 'Old Man' Courtney being crabby. I imagine her saying, 'You kids get off of my lawn!' to a bunch of children when she gets home from school. Anyways, usually, we have Heather lick Courtney's pussy to help Courtney get used to the BDSM lifestyle. Hey, you wanna lick Courtney's pussy? You didn't get the chance to do it a couple days ago."

Courtney shook her head frantically. Negatory moans escaped Courtney's gagged mouth, but to no avail.

"Sure."

"Hey, you know what would be more fun? Eating Courtney out with this on your head." Izzy put Lindsay's hood back over her head. Izzy then took Lindsay to Courtney. Lindsay kneeled in front of Courtney, ready to taste Courtney's sweet juices. With Izzy's help, Lindsay leaned towards Courtney and began to lick her pussy. Lindsay's hungry tongue explored Courtney's insides as Courtney moaned through her purple ball gag. Within minutes, Courtney inevitably fed Lindsay. Lindsay swallowed Courtney's sweet juices before moving on to the next subject.

Izzy took Lindsay to Jo, who was blindly punching a sandbag, literally. "Wait here, Lindsay," Izzy got onto the ring. To stop Jo from flailing her arms, Izzy performed a leg sweep against Jo. Izzy got on top of Jo before removing her hood.

"What are you doing here, Izzy? Can't you see that I'm trying to beef up so I could get my revenge on Pizza Pie?"

Izzy got off of Jo. "Well, I just want to introduce you to Lindsay." Izzy removed Lindsay's hood, allowing her to see Jo.

"Pizza Pie?" Lindsay was confused.

"She was referring to Ira."

"Ohh... I thought Jo was talking about Harold."

Jo, of course, was a bit unhappy when Lindsay's face was revealed. "Tch, another visitor."

"Jo, Lindsay was transferred to the Daemon Wing last night. Remember the soccer game?"

"Oh, that... Well, it's hard to know who you're playing with if you got a china doll mask over your face."

"Well, sure, but it _was_ a thematic game, I suppose."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I gotta take Lindsay elsewhere. I'll see you around."

"Okay, bye."

Izzy put Lindsay's hood back over her head before taking her to the next "inmate:" Anne Maria. Anne Maria was in the process of being mummified in purple latex, courtesy of a mummification machine. Lindsay's hood was removed, allowing her and Anne Maria to catch a glimpse of each other's faces.

"Hey Lindsay. It's nice of you to visit me."

"Annie, visit is not the right word. Lindsay is actually staying at the Daemon Wing for the rest of her vacation."

"Really? What for?"

"Well, Lindsay and Heather have this slave-and-mistress relationship with each other. That and they are girlfriends."

Anne Maria was surprised; she never thought she would hear that bit of information about Lindsay. "Why her? Isn't Lindsay dating Tyler?"

Lindsay then got a nervous tick. "About that, Tyler sort of freaked out when I revealed my fetish to him."

"I feel ya, Lindsay."

"Yeah... Hey why are you being wrapped up in rubber?"

"Well, it's supposed to accelerate the tanning process and preserve my tanned beauty, or at least that's what they told me."

"Are you sure that would work, Annie?"

Anne Maria shrugged. "Eh, it's worth a shot."

"Well, regardless, I think your curves will look lovely in that cocoon."

"Same here, Lindsay." Anne Maria crossed her arms in dead-man position, waiting for the latex "bandages" to wrap her torso up. "I'll be honest, though, having my arms crossed above my chest seemed more fitting for this situation."

"Wow..."

Soon, Izzy put Lindsay's hood back over her head. "Well, I gotta take Lindsay to another one of our guests. See ya later, Annie."

"Okay, bye."

Izzy took Lindsay to Blaineley. Once Lindsay's hood was removed, a confused Lindsay shifted her eyes between Blaineley's F-sized breasts and Blaineley's diapered bottom. Blaineley was being spanked with a hairbrush for removing her pacifier when told not to.

"Blaineley's getting the adult baby treatment."

"What do you-"

"Don't ask, Lindsay. Ahh! It been like this- Oww! For days..."

"Oh... Can we move on?"

"Sure, Lindsay." Izzy put Lindsay's hood back over her head and walked her away from Blaineley. "That was too awkward for you, huh?"

"Well, yeah."

"No worries. I know something you'd be interested in."

"Really?"

Izzy removed Lindsay's hood, thus revealing Gwen and Megan to Lindsay. Gwen was wearing a straitjacket catsuit, which is somehow making Gwen smile cheerfully.

"Izzy," Lindsay asked. "What is Gwen wearing?"

"Oh, that? That is something called a Tickle Suit. It makes the wearer extremely ticklish. Any movement or touch becomes a tickle trigger. Not only that, but its straitjacket design prevents the wearer from escaping. Want me to show you?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Izzy went behind Gwen. With a poke on the back, Izzy made Gwen chuckle. "See? All I did was poke her with my left pinkie."

"Woah..." Lindsay turned to Megan "Did you see anything like this, Megan?"

"I honestly didn't think it was possible."

"Me either..." Lindsay then approached Gwen. "Hmm..." Lindsay searched for a spot to tease the goth girl. Eventually, Lindsay decided to lick Gwen's left underarm, causing Gwen to burst into laughter, which was muffled thanks to the thick panel gag over Gwen's mouth. Lindsay was having fun with Gwen, but Izzy decided to suggest another idea.

"Try licking Gwen's crotch, Lindsay."

"Oh, good idea, Izzy." Lindsay got on her knees, ready to lick Gwen's pussy. Lindsay began to lick Gwen, putting Gwen in ticklish ecstasy. Gwen's moans and laughs were put in a blender as Gwen was pleasured by Lindsay's tongue. Gwen's cum left a wet spot in the suit's crotch; soon after, Gwen fell down in exhaustion.

"The girls will take Gwen out of the suit; she'll need a breather after that." Izzy put Lindsay's hood back over Lindsay's head before taking her to the last guest: Sierra. Sierra was already bound in a black leather straitjacket catsuit, but before a nearby domme could hood Sierra, Izzy and Lindsay arrived.

"Hey, Izzy. How's it going?"

"Things are going well, Sierra. Hey, maybe you'd like to have a look at our new guest." Izzy removed Lindsay's hood.

"Oh, hey Lindsay. Looks like you're staying here for the rest of your vacation, huh?"

"Yep. How did you know that I would be staying?"

"Well, a uber-fan like me knows her Total Drama."

"Oh, that reminds me. Lindsay, considering her 'fan-gasm' thing, Sierra was to be securely bound. Believe me, even at the Daemon Wing, the inn's staff likes to keep its guests safe."

"I can understand. I'm really digging the theme here, I mean come on. My butt looked well-defined in this catsuit. I wonder why Courtney's iffy about this place, I mean even Blaineley likes this place more than her."

"Oh, you know Courtney: always being crabby when something doesn't go her way."

Sierra chuckled. "Yep, that's Courtney for ya."

"Yeah. Maybe she'll get used to this place over time. Anyways, we gotta bounce. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Izzy."

Izzy hooded Lindsay one more time before taking her away from Sierra. Lindsay met all of the Daemon Wing's special guests, therefore, the "tour" was over.

In a confessional, Lindsay decides to talk about her fellow inmates. "Oh my god. This place looked as fun as I thought. First of all, I got to sleep and eat breakfast with Heather. The food seemed different from what I'd expect from a 'typical' Daemon Wing meal. I guess the staff planned on welcoming me with a _Lady and the Tramp_ setup. Also, Anne Maria is so hot. I should invite her to one of our playdates sometime. I loved eating out Gwen and Courtney. Not only did I like their sweet pussies, but I also liked their lovely moans. Sierra is okay; however, I did find Jo to be somewhat intimidating. Lastly, if there's anything that's strange at this place, its what's going on with Blaineley. Blaineley is not only diapered, but she's pretty much in a baby-ish scenario. Yeah, it's an awkward sight, and this is coming from a girl who was straitjacketed and diapered in a few roleplay sessions."

The confession cam then switches to Ira, who explains Blaineley's situation. "Well, while I did have personal issues with Blaineley, I'll try not to be biased here. The whole ABDL thing is infamous, but I won't go into too much detail about it. The infamy of diaper fetishism makes it seem more disturbing. For this reason, I believe that using the ABDL treatment on Blaineley would strengthen her tolerance towards fetishes. Blaineley and Courtney are the female contestants who dislike the inn the most, but Courtney will be easier to handle due to her competitive nature and her desire the yang to her yin: Heather. Heather has been abnormally submissive, which is beneficial since she is a useful asset to making Courtney adjust to the BDSM lifestyle."

Thirty minutes after Lindsay's "tour," Heather was giving Courtney the oral treatment. Courtney's pussy throbbed; soon, she came, thus feeding Heather her juices. Just then, a domme arrived with a couple mermaid outfits for Courtney and Heather. The tails of each suit were legbinders, and each suit had a built-in armbinder as well. A second domme removed Heather's and Courtney's restraints while the domme with the suits prepared to bind Heather and Courtney again.

"Hold it!" Heather signaled the domme with the suits to stop. "Which one of those suits should Courtney wear?"

"Uh... I was thinking... the purple one."

"Okay then." Heather took the purple suit from the domme in front of her. Heather grabbed Courtney and forced her into the suit. As soon as Courtney was sealed inside the suit, she struggled to no avail. Heather, herself, took the other suit, which was colored maroon. Heather slipped on the suit, just like she would with a pair of tights. "Care to put the rest of my body inside this thing?"

"Sure." The domme who had the suits bound Heather inside her suit.

"Thank you. It looks beautiful."

"I appreciate your compliment, Heather. Now, allow me to gag you with a special breathing mask."

The mask in question was fitted over Heather's lower face. Heather's mouth and nose was covered. To prevent Heather from making coherent noises, Heather's mouth was kept open with a filtered tube, allowing Heather to breathe underwater even if she's gagged. The same mask was fitted over Courtney's lower face. Once Courtney and Heather were ready, the pair of dommes took the girls out of the Daemon Wing.

It was good timing, too. At a swimming pool, within the inn, Bridgette was helping Staci learn how to swim. Staci seemed to adjust to the strange method of swimming despite having her arms bound behind her back by her mermaid attire. Bridgette saw Heather and Lindsay being put in a different pool, wondering what was going on. Soon after, Bridgette and Staci were pulled out of the water and moved to the same pool Heather and Lindsay, plus 14 other girls, were in. The pool had 24 50-meter lanes, probably to accommodate such a large group. There was a lifeguard chair at the side of the pool, where Eva sat. Eva counted the girls, making sure that there are 18 girls accounted for.

After counting the girls, Eva climbed down the chair's ladder. As soon as Eva reached the bottom, she saw Ira and Alice arrive at the scene. Alice, was wearing a full set of ponygirl gear. As a ponygirl, Alice pulled a wagon carrying a vacbed designed as a playing card. The vacbed was laying face down, hiding the identity of the person inside it. Ira whispered into Eva's ear, explaining to her about the vacbed.

"Alright, listen up! This isn't a simple underwater parade or fashion show. This is an endurance test, got it? Anyways, you will participate in a 400m swimming race in this pool. Simple as that. Now, I don't want to see any foul play; otherwise, there will be cheaters getting vibed for the rest of the day, got it?"

Some of the girls became confused, but their memories were refreshed as soon as Ira approached the pool. "I bet you could hear the prize moan," Ira said. "The winner will get to dominate the girl under that 'card' for the rest of the day. Oh, and as an added bonus, the winner will also get the girl in last place." Ira turned to Eva. "Eva, if you may."

Eva grabbed the whistle, prepared to begin the race. "On your marks... Get set... Go!"

The girls began swimming as soon as Eva blew the whistle. Bridgette took a considerable lead, but Heather was not far behind. Uncertain about Lindsay's whereabouts, Heather put much effort into swimming, although Heather was no professional swimmer. The bondage didn't hold Heather back, which was a good sign for Heather since she knows how bondage works. Bridgette and Heather were both followed by Gwen, Megan, and Courtney.

Upon reaching the second half, the girls noticed a set of hurdles, four in each lane. Heather and Courtney jumped over the hurdles without much fault. Bridgette dove under in order to get the momentum she needs to jump over each hurdle. Gwen barely succeeded in jumping over each hurdle; however, her mother's height proved to be a disadvantage. As soon as Megan got caught on top of a hurdle, she felt vibrations on her nipples, in her anus (yes, vibrating butt-plugs exist), and in her pussy. The vibrators pleasured Megan to a point in which she could barely concentrate. As a result, Megan was disqualified. Megan was pulled out of the pool along with Staci, who got the same disqualification treatment not much later.

In a confessional, Eva shrugs the incident off. "Meh, those bitches needed training anyway."

There were sixteen girls left in the race. They all managed to jump over the hurdles even on the way back. The girls backtracked three more times. At the last leg of the race, Bridgette and Heather led the pack and more. Ira and Alice watched the race with a special camera, where a yellow line representing the inn record appears. Bridgette and Heather were both ahead of the yellow line. Once they got to the finish, it was a photo finish.

Ira looked at the photo before making an official announcement. Bridgette was ahead of Heather by a finger's length. "Well, the winner and new record-holder is Bridgette. According to the timer, it seems that Bridgette finished with a time of 4 minutes and 8.76 seconds, as opposed to the previous record of 4 minutes and 9.48 seconds."

Alice grew disappointed not because of Bridgette's victory, but because Bridgette broke her record. Bridgette was taken out of the water along with the rest of the girls. Bridgette felt like showing sportsmanship; as soon as her gag was removed, Bridgette was ready to ask her question. "Excuse me, Ira. Could Heather have a look at the prize?"

Ira smirked. "Sure thing." Ira flipped the vacbed over, revealing the figure that happened to be Lindsay's. Everyone was surprised upon Lindsay's reveal.

_ So that's where she was,_ Heather thought.

"I'll give you a choice, Bridgette. Since Megan was disqualified first, she is considered the girl who finished last. Do you wish to dominate Lindsay and Megan, or do you want to give yourself to Heather?"

"I'll be Heather's slave. I think Megan is taking enough 'punishment' from the vibrators."

"Very well. I'll have my nurses set up a location for the three of you. As for the rest of the girls, they will spend the rest of the day normally, save for Megan."

"Okay, Ira."

Given that Heather was going to dominate Bridgette and Lindsay, Heather was not only freed from her bonds, but she was also freed from bondage for the rest of the day. She was given a black latex bra and a pair of latex short-shorts, which she wore soon after. Bridgette was put in puppy-play gear before being carried out by Heather. Bridgette was glad that she saved Megan the trouble of being dominated while dealing with vibrators. As for Megan, it seems that Megan gave her daughter an idea.

"Excuse me, ma'am. You think you could give me the treatment that my mother is enduring?"

"Sure, Gwen. We were planning on having you do some cart duties." The nurse pulled out an experimental transformation device. The device, at first, seemed to be a handheld remote; however, with the push of a button, the device transformed Gwen and Megan into carts. Gwen was vibed soon after she was transformed. The nurse took Megan to Lindsay. Gwen; however, was taken out of the pool area.

At a padded sex dungeon, Heather was training her puppy. Within a few minutes, Lindsay arrived at the scene. Lindsay wore a red straitjacket, not that she minded; in fact, red is Lindsay's signature color (Lindsay's favorite color is pink).

"Hey, Heather. Looks like Bridgette gave you the prize, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm yours for the day. So... What do you want to do first?"

"I think I have an idea." Heather put a white China-doll mask over Lindsay's face. "Sit down and spread your legs."

"Yms, mmthrmmth." Lindsay spread her legs as instructed by her Asian mistress.

"Now, my pet. Give my girl some face."

Bridgette crawled to Lindsay. Bridgette tapped Lindsay's pussy with her paw. Bridgette reluctantly leaned over, mainly due to her relationship with Geoff.

"Go on." Heather gave Bridgette a smile.

Soon, Bridgette began to lick Lindsay's pussy. Lindsay moaned as Bridgette ate her out. The lesbian experience was blissful on both sides. Soon, Lindsay came into Bridgette's mouth.

In a confessional, Bridgette talks about the experience. "Okay, I'll admit, Lindsay's pussy was as sweet as honey. As for Heather, I could see why Lindsay likes to submit to her. Despite her harsh tendencies, Heather is a skilled dominatrix; in fact, I think Heather is skilled enough to make me wonder what a day at the Daemon Wing is like. Hey, since I'll be away for the day, I wonder how the others are doing."

Meanwhile, Dakota sat in her throne watching TV. Suddenly, a nurse enters Dakota's room with a maid - Jessica to be exact.

"Hello there, Dakota." Jessica waved her mittened hand to Dakota. Jessica then turned to the nurse. "Hey, you mind if I talked with Dakota before I get to work?"

Dakota recognized Jessica; in fact, Dakota and Jessica met each other at the Inn's courtyard the day before. Dakota stood up and carefully approached Jessica and the nurse. Dakota nodded and let the nurse remove her hood. "So, you wanna talk with me?"

"Sure. It wouldn't be a visit without a little chitchat. So, enjoying your stay?"

Dakota giggled. "I sure am, Jess. I love this place's catalogue of outfits, especially the regal ones."

"Nice... So, how are you and Sam doing?"

"We're doing well. Sam is such a nice boy. He'll be waiting for me when I leave this place. He said he has a surprise for me. OMG, I can hardly wait!"

Jessica chuckled. "I'm sure it'll be a sweet one."

Dakota giggled. "I think so too. So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. I remember seeing you at the courtyard yesterday."

"I recall meeting you, as well. You're the black-haired chick with a catgirl, am I right?"

"Yeah. She looked a bit large, though." Jessica rubbed the back of her head. "It took me a while to realize that the pet I had was my daughter."

"Really? Wow, I didn't think about it. When did you find out?"

"It was around the time Ira came in my room to feed me my dinner. The TV seemingly turned itself on and showed me my daughter as soon as Ira walked in."

"Wow... I guess you _can_ believe what the TV says. Where's your daughter now?"

"Oh, I had to have Ira send my daughter home. All I have to do in exchange is stay here longer."

"Really? That's so nice of you. Is there any reason why you did it?"

"Yeah. Today is Monday, and since Alice goes to school on a bus, she had to leave this place."

Dakota blinked twice. "Oh, a public school... Sorry about that. It took me a while to think about it. I've been to a private school, ya know."

Jessica chuckled. "It's okay, Dakota. I see how it is. Anyways, I gotta get some cleaning done."

"Take your time, Jess."

Dakota was hooded once again. Dakota walked back to her throne as Jessica began cleaning her room. Jessica checked every nook and cranny in the room, making sure they're clean. Once she finished cleaning Dakota's room, Jessica bowed to Dakota before taking off. Soon after, a couple nurses arrived with a tray of beauty supplies. The tray sat atop a pillow, which sat on Gwen's body, not that Gwen minded since she was being vibed in her cart form.

"Wmmt's thmms?"

"Well, these are some beauty supplies. Now, you'll experience some freedom. We'll apply some exfoliating lotion on your skin."

"Oh, that sounds nice."

The nurses took Dakota to a chair within her suite. One of the nurses removed Dakota's restraints before having Dakota sit down. The nurses began to apply some exfoliating cream to Dakota's facial area. To Dakota, the beauty treatment could turn her into a beauty pageant queen, especially one that is not as disturbing as Sugar. _My,_ Dakota thought in her own relaxation. _I never thought I'd get this treatment from this place. I'm beginning to see the 5-star part of this hotel._

Geoff, Cody, Duncan, and Ezekiel got a stronger taste of the Inn's 5-star status; in fact, Ira showed the boys the Inn's framed 5-star certificate. For that reason, the boys realized why Dakota was receiving a beauty treatment.

On the other hand, Ezekiel was looking at another screen, which showed Izzy being encased in rubber, several layers to be precise. Ezekiel scratched his head, staring at the scene. "Uh, who's the redhead?"

"I'll give you a hint, Zeke. You competed with her on Total Drama Island and Total Drama World Tour. Now, if you'll excuse me..." Ira walked through the doorway. "I got to check on her."

Izzy was being placed on a display stand by a domme. The domme turned to her right, where Anne Maria stood.

"Oh, hello."

"Hey, Annie. Enjoying the trophy?"

"It looks beautiful, ma'am." Anne Maria heard Izzy moan. "How did you trap Izzy in there?"

Ira approached Anne Maria. "Izzy just needed a break. She'll be out of that cocoon without explanation. Hey, you didn't happen to witness any reality anomaly, did you?"

"I haven't seen any animals around here, but I haven't seen Izzy do any Looney Tunes stuff either. Seriously, that girl reminds me of Pinkie Pie, minus the obsession for parties."

"Right... Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta read about Queen Sapphire. Some myth about that girl is becoming popular among BDSM writers."

"Okie-dokie then." Anne Maria and Ira parted ways. _Queen Sapphire? Who is she?_

Hours later, Anne Maria shared dinner with Dakota. Dakota and Anne Maria ate their food without forks, not that they minded since they were bound in different types of straitjackets.

"So, how's the food?"

"I never thought that I would eat like this. Is this routine for you, Annie?"

"Well, most of the time. How do they serve you at the Angel Wing, Dakota?"

"Have you been fed baby food when you were a baby? Yeah, one of your parents spoon-fed you if you had baby food. It's pretty much how I was fed at the Angel Wing, minus the baby food part."

"Oh, interesting. We had to eat like animals in this wing."

Dakota raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep. No forks here. You just eat with your mouth."

"Well, I guess that makes sense. We are a bit tied up."

Anne Maria chuckled. "I kind of wonder where Heather and Lindsay are. They have been gone for hours."

"I met up with them. An hour ago, I visited Bridgette. The thing is, Bridgette is still submitting to Heather. You see, they were in a sex dungeon of some sort. When I arrived, Heather, Bridgette, and Lindsay were licking each other's pink tacos. Heather was facesitting Bridgette, though. I guess she really likes showing that she's on top. Lindsay was wearing a thickly-padded hood when I was around, so she didn't quite hear me use Bridgette's name. I guess Heather had her reasons for hooding Lindsay, I mean Heather referred to Bridgette as 'her pet' instead of using her name."

"Oh, I see. Heather sure likes to dominate others. Hey, have you heard of this Queen Sapphire chick? I remember Ira saying something about her."

"Not really... Ask Gwen. Maybe she could give you a few pointers."

"Okay, thanks, Dakota."

"No problem."

Soon, Dakota and Anne Maria finished their meals. "Well, looks like I gotta go. See you later, Annie."

"Okay. Bye, Dakota."

Anne Maria and Dakota both bumped butts with each other before parting ways. Dakota passed by Gwen, who was being released from her cart form. Gwen was restrained by an armless leotard similar to the one she wore during the soccer game. Gwen was then taken to a visiting window. Jessica was on the other side of the window awaiting Gwen's arrival. Since Jessica and Gwen couldn't hold telephones, Jessica and Gwen communicated with headsets.

"Hello there. I guess you're my current 'date.' What's your name?"

"My name is Jessica, Gwen. So, how's your vacation?"

"Well, I think this place is awesome. My mom and I enjoyed being the staff's playthings. Heather and Courtney were at the Daemon Wing, which is cool; however, I felt Lindsay's and Izzy's presence was a bit off. Then again, Lindsay is Heather's girlfriend at the moment. You know, sometimes, my mom and I were a couple of carts."

"You mean you were 'in' the carts, right?"

Gwen chuckled. "No, we _were_ the carts. They turned our bodies into seats and added wheels to our bodies. Heck, I was pleasured by vibrators to hide my 'sentience'. I came several times today."

"Wow... That's interesting. So... Your mother stated that you liked this place's fashion. Do you remember wearing any of the inn's stuff?"

"Well, you saw me as a maid once. Other than that, I came here wearing a armbinder dress, plus I wore a straitjacket suit that made me ticklish all over. Finally, I wore an outfit like the one I'm wearing in yesterday's soccer game. I was gagged and blindfolded by a China-doll mask, and my arms were hidden by the suit. I was referred to as #4. I was directed by a domme, and I got slight vibrations whenever I touched the ball. If I recall correctly, we won 4-3. The last game I participated in was a swimming competition where every one of us wore mermaid-styled bondage suits. All of us except Eva and Lindsay. Eva usually does the 'official' stuff, and Lindsay was the prize for the winner."

"My... You're having some fun over there."

"I know, right? I'll take this place over Chris's shows hands-down. Ira may be a bit off, but he's not an asswipe like Chris."

"Cool. Hey, how's your mom?"

"Well, let's just say she's busy. Hey, do you have any family members here?"

"My daughter, Alice, was here until yesterday. I had Ira take my daughter home in exchange that I stayed at this hotel longer. She had school today."

Gwen nodded. "Well, I guess that's fair. Did she like this place?"

"Alice was actually quite confused."

"Believe me, this place is weird. Even so, the Inn won't give her hell since Chris isn't running this place."

"Well, that's nice. Oh, my time is running out. See you on the flipside."

"Okay, bye."

As soon as the headsets were removed from their heads, Jessica and Gwen were taken out of the room. The domme who took control of Gwen took her to Courtney. Instead of having Gwen lick Courtney's pussy, the domme removed Courtney's restraints. A second domme then gave Courtney a bra and a pair of short-shorts much like the gear Heather wore. Courtney was surprised from the sudden change in pace.

"Thank you..." Courtney put on her new outfit. "But why are you giving me this?"

"Well, Gwen usually submits to her mother whenever she could, but her mother is still busy with those vibrators. Could you dominate her?"

"Uhh... Sure. At least I'll be free for a while."

"Thank you." The domme then gives Gwen's leash to Courtney. "We'll leave you two at it. Tata."

The dommes left, leaving Gwen and Courtney alone. Courtney tried to think about what to do with Gwen, but in the end, she went with something simple; Courtney pulled down her shorts, revealing her vagina. "Lick my pussy, Gwen."

"Yes, mistress." Gwen got to her knees. Gwen leaned over and began to submissively lick Courtney's pussy. Courtney moaned with pleasure not only because she asked for it, but also because she believed Gwen's tongue felt soft. Within minutes, Courtney came into Gwen's mouth. Gwen swallowed the cum and licked her teal lips.

In a confessional, Gwen tells about Courtney's progress. "Well, Courtney's getting there. It's a slow process, but you gotta make sure you use the right ingredients in order to bake the best cake."

Back at the scene, Courtney patted Gwen's head. Afterwards, Courtney pulled up her shorts. Gwen stood up and walked to a nearby spanking bench. A paddle sat atop a table next to the bench. "Hey Court," Gwen said. "Care to untie me?"

"Uh... Sure." Courtney removed Gwen's tight outfit. In response, Gwen got on the bench. Courtney strapped Gwen to the bench, securing each strap as she goes. After binding Gwen, Courtney grabbed a black ball gag and gagged Gwen. Courtney hesitantly picked up the paddle. "Are you sure about this, Gwen?"

Gwen simply wiggled her butt.

"Okay then." Courtney reluctantly swung at Gwen's ass, earning a pleasant moan from Gwen. Courtney's smacks went from reluctant swings to hearty smacks. After twenty or so smacks, a voice entered Courtney's ear.

"Having fun, girls?"

Courtney turned to the source of the voice: Heather. "Heather? What made you come back?"

"Meh," Heather shrugged. "We got bored."

"I guess you brought Bridgette and Lindsay over."

"Yep. Hey, mind if we join in? We could have an orgy."

"Uh... Sure."

"Great! Come with me, girls." Heather tugged on Bridgette's and Lindsay's leashes.

The sudden 'recruitment' was seen from afar through the eyes of Izzy. Izzy decided to 'recruit' a few more girls. _Okay, Megan and Jo are busy, so I guess I'll have to ask Blaineley, Annie, and Sierra._ Izzy decided to ask Blaineley first. Izzy approached Blaineley's crib, where Blaineley was enjoying a nap. "WAKEY-WAKEY!"

"Eep!" Blaineley jumped back. "Izzy?! What was that for?!"

"Oh, I just wanted to invite you to a little orgy we're having."

"Uhh... No offense, but I'd rather adjust to being an adult baby in piece."

"Hehe, none taken, Blaines. Hey, have you made a mess yet?"

"Eww! Izzy, this is a bondage story, not a scatfic! Regardless... I have been good at holding it. The precautionary bathroom breaks I took before the challenges helped, too."

"Al-righty." Izzy walked away from Blaineley, who went back to sleep. Soon, Izzy met up with Anne Maria and Sierra. "Oh, hey girls. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. Sierra is telling me about the orgy that Courtney and her pals are having."

"Well, instead of talking about it, why not join it?"

"Well, I can't argue with that. This girl's itchin' for some hot lesbian sex."

"I agree with Annie. Being tied up doesn't come without a price."

"Great! Let's go!" Izzy, Anne Maria, and Sierra joined their buddies at the orgy.

Upon arriving, Anne Maria approached Gwen. "Hey, uhh... Do you happen to know anything about this Queen Sapphire chick?"

"Crrtnmm?"

"Oh, sure." Courtney removed Gwen's gag.

"Also, could you take me out of this device? I wanna face everyone here."

"Sure. This inn is a bit stingy about binding people, so I will need to tie you back up."

"Okay then."

Courtney untied Gwen and took her off the bench. Courtney then bound Gwen in a simple black armbinder. After getting tied up, Gwen sat on the bench.

"Oh... My butt is stinging a bit..." Gwen cleared her throat. "Okay girls, gather around. I got a story to tell."

The other girls sat in front of Gwen, interested in what Gwen is about to tell.

"Okay... Thirty-five hundred years ago, there was a lesbian pharaoh who ruled a certain part of Lower Egypt. She looked like Lindsay, only with auburn-orange hair and pink eyes. Her name was Sapphire. On a boring day, Sapphire was laying in her bedroom. A slave named Hylia entered the bedroom. Hylia offered a method of sex that seemed unorthodox to Sapphire: BDSM. Sapphire was initially indifferent towards BDSM, but when Hylia tied her in a rope harness, Sapphire grew to love the silly method.

After scissoring with Sapphire, Hylia decided to create a new object. First, Hylia took a rubber ball from Sapphire, then put a hole in it. She then put a strip of bandage through the hole she created. It was as simple as that. Sapphire was slightly upset, but Hylia had Sapphire open her mouth. Sapphire complied, allowing Hylia to put the ball in Sapphire's mouth and tie it around her head. Hylia called the silencing device 'the ball gag.'"

"Wow... That's so cool."

"Thank you, Annie. Anyways, Hylia removed the ball gag from Sapphire's mouth. Sapphire loved the gag Hylia created, so Sapphire decided to come up with a task for Hylia. Sapphire told Hylia to come up with a new bondage device every day for fourteen days. If Hylia were to succeed, then she gets to become the next pharaoh; however, if Hylia were to fail, then Hylia will be mummified for eternity."

"Wouldn't that cause her to suffocate?"

"Actually, no, Annie. Sapphire took the time to explain how female mummification works; in fact, Sapphire actually had girls mummified alive as punishment. Here's how it worked. The girl is stripped naked before the process starts. The girl's hands are placed over her crotch rather than crossed above her chest. The girl is first wrapped in a layer of bandages soaked in a special glue. A rubber ball is put into the girl's mouth, plus the girl's hair is put in a rubber cap much like the swimming caps we use today. Once that's done, the head is wrapped up. Once the first layer is complete, the girl is wrapped in a second layer made out of rubber that matches the girl's eye color. The rubber is heated by the sun or under a torch to form a seamless cocoon. Once the girl is sealed, a potion is rubbed onto the girl's body, granting her eternal life for the price of eternal libido. This means she'll be fingering herself for as long as time ticks or until her sentence is served. The girl is then placed in a sarcophagus-styled mold. Finally, the mold is filled with rubber of the girl's eye color. Decoration depends on the girl's social class."

"Whoa..."

"Anyways, Hylia accepted Sapphire's task. For each day, Hylia made a new restraint. Sapphire is submissive in the BDSM field, so she lets Hylia tie her up and take control of her every time a new restraint is created. Sapphire was bound in various restraints, including a straitjacket, an armbinder, a ponygirl outfit, stocks, and more. Once the task was completed, Sapphire let Hylia mummify her alive forever. Sapphire is buried in a pyramid with a protective layer of white latex on it. Centuries later, Sapphire hid her pyramid in a giant sand dune to keep intruders away."

Anne Maria's eyes widened. "Wow... That's so cool."

"I know, right? This is one of the myths that sound sexually pleasing. Thanks for telling us, Gwen."

"No problem, Heather."

In a confessional, Ira examined the notes he took on Gwen's story. "Well, that should be enough. Now all I have to do is determine the coordinates of Sapphire's tomb and send a spybot over there. That should determine the tomb's safety."

Back at the scene, the orgy has started. The girls fucked and licked. They moaned and they yelped. After an hour of continuous sexual interaction and orgasms, the girls became too tired to move, all except Izzy.

"Wow... That was so glorious..." Izzy looked at the other girls, whose cum-soaked bodies laid on the Wing's stone floor. _I think I should tuck them in._

That is exactly what Izzy did. Izzy hoisted Heather and Lindsay over her shoulders and took them back to their cell. Izzy put Heather and Lindsay on the cot before walking out. Izzy returned to the cell with Bridgette. Izzy put Bridgette on the ground before grabbing a pet bed. Izzy put Bridgette on the bed, where Bridgette enjoyed her well-earned rest.

One-by-one, Izzy took the girls back to their cells. Once Izzy finished her self-given mission, she went back to her cell, ready to sleep. _I wonder if there are other girls like Sapphire, _Izzy got on her cot and slept the night away.

* * *

><p>Notes: The mermaid swimming competition was inspired by a mermaid suit design I created over at DeviantART and suggested by a DeviantART user named Spiderweber during a Yahoo IM chat.<p> 


	20. Tandem Racing

Izzy woke up in her cell. Last night was quite a doozy for Izzy, but it was fun nonetheless. Izzy stood up and stretched her muscles. "Ah... Another day at Universal Restraints Inn. The guests are moaning, the workers are whipping, and my buddies are enjoying their situations."

"Not me!"

"Well, maybe not Blaineley, but still, it's a lovely place." Izzy walked out of her cell. Izzy went to Heather and Lindsay's cell, where Bridgette resided. Izzy opened the cell door. "Good morning, girls."

"Oh, good morning Izzy." Heather stretched her body. "What brought you here?"

"Well, I'm just here to take Bridgette back to the Angel Wing."

"Oh, her? Sure."

Bridgette crawled to Izzy. Bridgette let out a friendly bark.

"Hey, Bridge." Izzy picked Bridgette up. "I'll leave you two at it. See you in a couple minutes!" Izzy walked away from the pair with Bridgette in her arms.

"So... Wanna go have some breakfast?" Lindsay's stomach grumbled. "I'm getting hungry."

"You could feed off of me if you want."

"Uh, actually Heather, breakfast is important for both of you girls." A domme entered the cell. "Now, allow me to change your outfit." The domme removed Heather's clothes from her body. She then bound Heather in a straitjacket much like Lindsay's. Heather was finally hooded by a hood with a mouth opening, much like Lindsay's. The domme hooked leashes onto Heather's and Lindsay's collars. "Come..."

Heather and Lindsay followed the domme. They reached the table, where many varieties of seafood and salads sat. Although neither Lindsay nor Heather could see it, Megan, Gwen, Courtney, and the other Total Drama girls present at the Daemon Wing were there; perhaps they're eating at the Daemon Wing's VIP table. As the girls dined, Lindsay decided to have a conversation with Heather. "So... What do you think the next challenge is, Heather?"

"I think it's a truth-or-dare challenge."

"Oh, interesting... I was thinking it's a ponygirl race."

"Ah, nice."

Just then, Izzy arrived with Yui in her arms. Yui looked unsure about Izzy's escort, but knowing Izzy, Yui didn't mind as long as Izzy was careful.

"Hey girls!"

"Oh, hey Izzy. Did you have breakfast yet?"

"Sure did! I found a statuette of myself made out of ground beef and ate it. Man, it was good."

"Oh... Okay then..."

"I saw Ira and a few of the boys with meat statuettes of some of the other girls. It's kind of strange if you ask me. Ezekiel was sort of creeped out about the double-meanings of the boys' conversations."

The scene switched to a confessional featuring Ira. "Don't even ask. I get a tad experimental."

Back at the scene, Izzy was still with the girls. "So, got everything you need, Yui?"

"Well, in this wing, yeah. I still have to check on the girls at the Angel Wing, save for Eva."

"Okie-dokie then. Choo choo!" Izzy ran off with Yui in her arms. Izzy took Yui to the Angel Wing, where they began thinking about the challenge. "So, who are you pairing the girls with?"

"Well, Izzy, Katie and Sadie are obviously going to compete together."

"Great. Now, let's open some hatches."

Izzy opened each hatch of the Wing's doors; that is, the doors to the rooms that held some of the Total Drama girls. Through each hatch, Izzy saw Beth pacing the floor, Leshawna doing some stretches, Katie and Sadie chatting, Staci babbling incoherently, and Zoey watching some TV. The door that didn't have hatches, though, were the double-sided doors at Dakota's room and the pet ward. Izzy took Yui to the Pet Ward, where Bridgette and Dawn played with each other. "Hey Bridgette. Hey Dawn. How's it going?"

_We're doing fine, Izzy._

"Cool. Yeah, Yui is here to pair you girls up for the next challenge. It's going to be a fun one!"

Dawn giggled. _Since when have these challenges been life-threatening?_

"I know, right? Magnum Master sure knows how to run his business."

It wasn't long before Yui requested Izzy to leave the pet ward. Izzy took Yui to Dakota's room. Dakota was just waking up when the duo entered the room.

"Good morning, Izzy."

"Morning, Dakota." Izzy put Yui down. "Here, let me get you out of that." Izzy approached Dakota. It didn't take long for Izzy to release Dakota from the sleepsack Dakota wore while she slept.

"Thank you, Izzy, but... The only thing you brought me was the receptionist?"

"Did I?" Izzy pulled a straitjacket dress out of her bra.

"Oh... Oh my..."

"Now, this will take a moment." Izzy helped Dakota into the dress. She then strapped Dakota's arms into a self-hug position.

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem." Izzy turned to Yui. "So, who are we pairing the princess with?"

"I was thinking... Staci. Both girls were the first contestants to be eliminated from _Total Drama Revenge of the Island._"

"Seems legit. Well, we gotta go. See ya at the race, Dakota!"

Izzy and Yui left the room. Izzy ran back to the Daemon Wing; however, Yui reported to Ira.

"So, got everyone teamed up, Ms. Han?"

"Well, not quite. I put Anne Maria with Blaineley, Beth with Zoey, Bridgette with Dawn, Courtney with Gwen, Dakota with Staci, Heather with Lindsay, Izzy with Jo, Katie with Sadie, and Megan with Sierra."

"So, Leshawna is the lonely one?"

"Yeah. I just can't seem to place a finger on her."

"Hmm... I'll tell ya what. Bring Mrs. Lorenzo to the race and have our four newest girls join the race. That will make this challenge interesting."

"Who are they?"

"Well, there's a white-haired girl named Katherine. I think she should be paired up with Leshawna. Then, there's Rin and Yurika. Rin is a blonde while Yurika is a redhead. They should be with each other. Lastly, there's Karen: a purple-haired girl. Put Karen with Mrs. Lorenzo."

"Will do, sir."

They did just that; there were 24 girls at the race. Leshawna was paired with Katherine; a white-haired girl with a purple bang in front of her head. Rin and Yurika stood next to Kat and Leshawna. At the edge, Karen and Jessica stood with each other.

Each pair wore a straitjacket-like suit that had three boots. The boot in the middle of each suit, however, held two legs, as if forcing each pair to share the suits. Anne Maria, Beth, Dakota, Dawn, Gwen, Izzy, Jessica, Kat, Lindsay, Megan, Sadie, and Yurika were gagged while the others were blindfolded. Staci got the double-whammy; she was both blinded and gagged. Eva stood in front of the girls ready to explain the rules.

"Alright, girls," Eva said. "You'll be running in a three-legged race. The objective is simple; the gagged girl has to guide the blind girl to the finish. This game is about companionship, cooperation, leadership, and trust. The first pair to reach the other side of the courtyard wins." Eva walked out of the girls' way. "On your mark... Get set... Go!"

Eva blew the whistle, and the girls ran off, all except for Yurika and Rin. Rin is pulling at Yurika's leg, trying to persuade her to move.

"Yuri... Come on..! We gotta get moving!"

"Whmm shmmd Mi?!" Yurika responded.

"One, I'm your mistress; and two, this game is not only fun, but it teaches you a lesson about companionship and trust."

Yurika groaned and reluctantly tagged along with Rin. Because of Yurika's actions, Yurika and Rin are in dead last. Far ahead of them, Kat and Leshawna passed Megan and Sierra and entered 5th place. Kat saw a roadblock consisting of Katie and Sadie ahead of them.

"Rmmght!" Kat shouted.

"Whatever you say, Kat." Leshawna and Kat moved to their right, clearing up the pathway for themselves. Not far behind Kat and Leshawna, Karen and Jessica were neck-at-neck with Gwen and Courtney. Jessica winked at Gwen and Courtney before moving ahead of the girls. Within moments, Karen and Jessica passed Kat and Leshawna.

Bridgette and Dawn were in the lead. One may assume that Dawn is using here telepathic powers to guide Bridgette, but Dawn's muffled "left" proved otherwise. Dawn and Bridgette went around the fountain, which appears to be a Magikarp spewing water out of its mouth. Once the other girls reached the fountain, they took the paths of their choosing, be it left or right.

Heather and Lindsay passed Kat and Leshawna and moved up to 3rd place; however, Kat and Leshawna reclaimed their position. The slowness of the twelve pairs made it hard to predict who will win, although Yurika and Rin were still in last place. Yurika and Rin did not close in on anyone until the last leg of the race. The closest pair of girls to Yurika and Rin were Beth and Zoey. Rin was certain that they would finish last; however, Zoey stepped on a hidden object; a short nail to be precise. Zoey and Beth came to a sudden halt, thus letting Rin and Yurika through.

From the distance, Mal let out an evil chuckle. "Foolish girl... Did you think I was gone?" Mal walked away from his hiding spot; a thick pine tree.

In the final stretch, Kat and Leshawna were neck-at-neck with Bridgette, Dawn, Anne Maria and Blaineley. Soon, the three pairs crossed the finish line under a photo finish.

The photo was taken by none other than Ira himself. According to the photograph Ira took, Anne Maria and Blaineley came in first, followed by Kat and Leshawna in second, and the nature-lovers came in third.

"Well," Ira said. "Looks like the busty pair came in first" Ira then looked up. "And Beth and Zoey came in last. Man, what a race."

Anne Maria and Blaineley celebrated their victory. Soon after, Ira approached both girls.

"Girls, looks like you'll be taking Beth and Zoey as your personal maids. Oh, and expect to be free of bonds."

"Hey, we'll take it, right?"

"Totally, Annie. I'll be out of those blasted diapers until I wake up tomorrow morning."

"Alright then. Looks like you girls will have to wait for a moment because my workers are treating a puncture wound on Zoey's foot. It should take about half an hour, especially since safety should be put first. In the meantime, my girls will take you to the Victory Suite."

"Victory Suite?" Anne Maria tilted her head. "What's that?"

"It was where Heather, Lindsay, and Bridgette went yesterday. It was a room designed specifically for special events like this Total Drama thingy."

"Oh..."

Anne Maria and Blaineley were taken to the suite. The suite was different from the guest rooms; it had a bedroom with a king-sized bed on one side and a padded sex dungeon on the other. Once the girls entered the suite, their restraints were removed. Instead of being bound again, however, Anne Maria and Blaineley were given tops and short shorts.

"This feels kind of weird... I guess it's because I've been used to being tied up for who knows how long?"

Blaineley was dressed up as soon as Anne Maria finished talking. "I dunno about you, but I was getting tired of wearing diapers 24/7. This place might not be so bad after all."

"Between you and Courtney, I couldn't tell which of you girls disliked this place more."

"I was thinking it would be me, but I guess it's because of how embarrassing it was to be put in diapers and junk like that. Then again, some of the girls have been thinking it's Courtney..."

"Yeah..." Anne Maria walked to the bed, then sat on it. "Hey, have you ever been in diapers before you went to this place?"

Blaineley blushed. "Well... once. I did it on a dare... Man, was it embarrassing..."

"I feel ya, Blaineley. It takes a lot of effort to get used to a certain fetish, especially if it's something infamous like ABDL."

"Oh... Thanks..."

Suddenly, Beth and Zoey arrived, dressed as maids. Their arms were bound in mittened gloves. Their dresses and boots were also made out of rubber. Beth and Zoey bowed to their mistresses, ready to get to work.

"How may we help you?"

Anne Maria thought for a bit, but she came up with a soft idea. "Clean up this place, Zoey. We'll save the naughty stuff for later."

"Yes, mistress." The pair of maids got to work as Anne Maria and Blaineley watched them.

The camera went to static before switching to the Pet Ward. Bridgette was curled in a ball in her basket. Soon, a nurse arrived with Jessica, who was riding on a peculiar cart: Gwen to be exact. Bridgette got up and pounced down. She walked to a speak-and-spell machine, as if expecting a chat. "Sorry for the use of this device, but I need to keep this hood on, and I couldn't talk while wearing it. I'm Bridgette, by the way. What's your name?"

"The name's Jessica, dear. So... Enjoying your stay?"

"Yes, ma'am. This place is really serene. I loved being able to play in the inn's courtyard. Ira sure knows how to properly maintain a natural environment properly."

"Hey, did any of the food you have eaten match your dietary preference? While scheduling my visit, I noticed that you were a vegetarian."

"Yeah. The inn's staff take good care of my diet. They could do a lot of good with plants. Ira had my menu carefully programmed so I could enjoy the food they serve. He's quite a nice guy. It's a shame he doesn't host reality shows. I'll take him over Chris any day." Bridgette let out a muffled giggle after typing her response.

"Nice..."

"Hey, did you like riding on Gwen?"

"Wait, that cart was Gwen? Damn..."

"I know, right?! I'm wondering how they managed to shape Gwen into that form."

"Same here. Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

Jessica left the Pet Ward. Bridgette climbed back into the basket, waiting for what's next. Just then, a couple nurses, one of them being Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, approached Bridgette with some grooming supplies. Bridgette purred as Vanessa and her friend brushed her.

In a confessional, Vanessa states her comfort towards working at the inn. "Well, I have to say, this place is rather peaceful. At least the pets here aren't O.W.C.A agents who are trying to ruin evil plans."

"Oh, Vanessa!"

"Crud. I gotta go. My dad is such a weirdo."

As soon as Vanessa left, Dr. Doofenshmirtz took the spotlight. "Huh... I could've swore Vanessa was here." Dr. Doofenshmirtz shrugged. "Oh well. Anyways, I created a new invention: the Adult-Diaperinator! If I could find a good target, I should fire a laser cannon that puts diapers on unsuspecting bystanders."

Just then, Perry the Platypus tackled Dr. Doofenshmirtz, causing Dr. Doof to inadvertently pull the trigger on the Adult-Diaperinator. The device fired a laser directly at Lindsay.

"Huh? What happened to me?" Lindsay looked at her diapered legs.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

"Huh, that's strange..." Lindsay shrugged. "I think I'll give this thing a shot." Lindsay walked to the Inn's nursery. Once Lindsay entered the nursery, she approached a domme. "Um, pardon me, miss, but could I get the baby treatment? I'm sort of... you know."

"Huh?" The domme turned around and saw Lindsay. "Oh, hello Lindsay. When did you get into diapers?"

"I've been diapered and straitjacketed in some of my roleplays with Heather. She had me wear diapers so I could sleep without worrying about bathroom breaks."

The domme shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." The domme picked Lindsay up. "Izzy!"

"Yes, Hannah?" Izzy walked to the domme.

"Tell Heather that Lindsay won't be sleeping with her tonight."

"Okie-dokie." Izzy ran off.

"Now, I think someone needs new clothes~!"

"Oh... Really?"

The domme put Lindsay in a pink sleeper with soft bondage mittens.

"Oh my..." Lindsay giggled.

"Now, say 'ah...'"

"Ahh..."

The domme put a pacifier gag into Lindsay's mouth and strapped it around her head. Lindsay happily sucked on the pacifier. The domme picked Lindsay up and carried her to a pink padded cell.

Meanwhile, Izzy went to Heather's cell. There, Izzy stood by the bars of the cell. "Hey Heather. How's it going?"

"Mmt's gmming fmmn. Hmm, whrr's Lnndsee?"

"Oh, Lindsay won't be here tonight. She's exploring diaper fetishism... Hey. Gwen just told me this cool story. You wanna hear it?"

"Srrm..."

"Okay, it's about a tomb at a floating island. Early in the 16th century, there was a princess with beautiful blonde hair. The princess, named Ruby, was quite interested in Sapphire's rubber mummification technique. Being the artist she is, Ruby decided to try imitating Sapphire's mummification technique. Unfortunately, she couldn't get her hands on the seeds of the rubber tree, so replication wasn't possible. However, after training herself in sculpting, she discovered a way to turn girls into statues. After some practice, she created a new method of punishment that was exclusive to females.

The punished girls were put in some sort of bodycage. After that, ceramic is poured onto their bodies. Once the ceramic turned into solid blocks, sculptors worked on the blocks, turning them into female statues. Sorcerors cast a spell on the statues that granted eternal life in exchange for eternal lust. Should they need release, one would have to poke the base of the neck with a golden needle."

In the year 1514, Ruby decided to turn herself into a statue. As a final exam for an apprentice of hers, Ruby ordered the apprentice to turn her into a statue. The apprentice bound Ruby in something that wouldn't exist in her time; a canvas straitjacket. Ruby was then put in a cage. The apprentice poured cement onto Ruby's body, turning her into a ceramic block. The apprentice created the statue. The apprentice cast the spell, granting Ruby eternal life and eternal lust.

Eventually, Ruby's people declared that Ruby was a witch and went on a hunt. Due to the change in behavior, Ruby separated her tomb from the land and caused it to float, thus creating the floating island."

"Wmm..."

"I know, right? I didn't know there was a pantheon of bondagettes out there. I'm thinking about visiting their tombs after our vacation is over."

"Wll, gdd lmmk wmmth thmt."

Izzy walked away from Heather. Heather, herself, wondered why her sweet girlfriend would explore something like diaper fetishism at the Inn.

At the nursery, Hannah tickled Lindsay. Lindsay giggled much like a baby would. Lindsay was having so much fun as a baby, regardless of whether it's her niche or not.

In a confessional, Lindsay talked about her padded experience. "You know, being a baby is so much fun. Blaineley must be missing out on the experience. Speaking of which, I think I should explore some of the other things this place has to offer."

At the suite, however, Blaineley contradicts Lindsay's words. "Not being a baby is quite lovely." Blaineley took a sip of coke from her cup. The cup was emptied out, so Blaineley put the cup back onto the serving tray of Zoey's gag.

Beth and Zoey took the cups back to the nurses. Balancing the cups was hard for the maids, especially since their pussies were being teased by vibrators. Zoey and Beth managed to complete the task and returned to their mistresses. Anne Maria got off the bed. Anne Maria turned off the vibes before removing them from Zoey's and Beth's clits. Anne Maria removed the gags, allowing the maids to communicate again.

"Is there anything else you want, mistress Anne Maria?"

"Yes. I want you to get in 69 position with Beth."

"As you wish, mistress."

Anne Maria removed Beth's glasses, perhaps to prevent them from breaking. Zoey tackled Beth, ready to engage in oral sex with her. Zoey turned around, making sure her pussy was above Beth's face. Zoey licked Beth's pussy with great pleasure. Beth, however, was not too comfortable with licking Zoey's pussy, although she was doing it nonetheless. Anne Maria and Blaineley enjoyed the show their maids are giving them.

The camera cut to static and returned to the Pet Ward. There, Dawn minded her own business when Jessica arrived in another humanlike cart. _Greetings, Ms. Lorenzo and Megan. How's your day?_

"Huh?" Jessica turned to the nurse.

"Dawn appears to be capable of using telepathy, so we don't have to worry about ungagging her."

"Right..." Jessica turned to Dawn. "Enjoying your vacation, Dawn?"

_Yeah. I could tell that you're enjoying this place as well. Ira is a good host, albeit strange._

Jessica chuckled. "Yeah. So, what is it like being one of the Inn's 'pets?'"

_Well, for one thing, I get to play with the other pets. I like how they try to communicate with me without using their minds. Sometimes, you just gotta play along._

"I'll say."

_Wanna rub your foot on my belly?_ Dawn lied down, resting her back on the ground. _It feels nice._

"I dunno. I have high-heeled boots on my feet."

_Just try it. It'll be okay..._

"Okay then." Jessica gently put her foot on Dawn's belly. As soon as she started rubbing Dawn's belly, Dawn began to purr. The rubbing continued to entertain Dawn until it was time for Jessica to go. Jessica removed her foot from Dawn's belly and put it back on the ground. "I think it might be time for me to skedaddle. I'll see you later."

_I know, our time is already ending. The nurse is gonna reapply your mask now._ _If 'Magnum Master' allows it, you may be able to keep that suit after you leave, though I guess it's sort of a part of the inn's departure policy to let you keep it._  
>"OH, FOR CUERNO'S SAKE!"<p>

Dawn giggled upon hearing Ira shout.

In a confessional, Dawn telepathically explained her feelings about Ira. _Ira is an artist who wants to show the hidden beauty in fetishism. Chris, on the other hand, is a dark being who shows no remorse for anyone, even if his contestants are put at the risk of death. Speaking of Chris, what is he up to now?_

Outside the inn, Chris and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are forming an evil scheme. Within moments, however, Perry the Platypus gave chase to both men while riding on Sasquatchanakwa's left shoulder.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

"Curse you too, Sasquatchanakwa!"

Mal watched the chase sequence from behind a tree. Mal chuckled at the men. "What a couple of fools... Only true evil will prevail." Mal rolled his eyes to a pink, fluffy book in his hand. "With the power of Trina's diary, that mess of a hotel will be my personal pad." Mal let out an evil chuckle before walking deep into the woods.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: The idea of the challenge was suggested by LordFoot-in-Mouth during a note conversation we had. The tandem walker itself currently exists as a design sketch.<p> 


	21. Breaking Bridgette

If what I did with Heather in this chapter offends you, then I apologize in advance. Thank you for reading this.

* * *

><p>At the pet ward, Dawn woke up, alerted by a disturbance in someone's aura. Dawn looked to her left and to her right; however, Dawn seems to notice that everyone at the ward were acting normal. <em>The disturbance I just sensed had to come from afar. I wonder who it is...<em>

Dawn decided to investigate the disturbance. Dawn used her aura-reading technique to search for any aura spikes. The inn is crowded, thus giving Dawn a hard time searching for the aura that woke her up. The aura spike, it seems, came from the Daemon Wing.

At the Daemon Wing, Courtney bound upside-down on a cross, being fucked by a dildo held by a machine. Before Courtney's eyes, Jessica came to visit. The plug in Courtney's plug gag was removed, leaving her mouth wide open.

"Hey Courtney. Are you enjoying this place so far?"

"Nuh! Guh meh outh!"

Jessica chuckled. "I dunno. I think you look cute all tied up, and besides, your friends seemed to prefer Ira over Chris."

Courtney shrugged. "Ath leeth Ira doth noth tormenth meh with hith challentheth."

Jessica chuckled. "Yeah..." Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Hey... isn't 24 hours of holding back an orgasm a bit unhealthy?"

"Ah dunnuh..." Courtney groaned as she neared climax. It seemed that Courtney couldn't hold it anymore; soon, Courtney came to the point that she was squirting her fluids. Courtney was taken off the cross. "Phew... 24 hours... I'll need to get some rest after this conversation..."

"Good luck with that, Courtney. You'll probably be pulled into another challenge. Believe me, I was pulled into the three-legged race you girls had."

"Well... They haven't failed to surprise me yet..."

"I'll say..."

"Hey, I gotta go soon. I'll see you later."

"Huh? Oh..." Courtney chuckled. "Bye!"

Jessica and Courtney parted ways. Courtney staggered past Heather, who was rubbing her breasts against Gwen's left leg uncontrollably.

"Heather! What are you doing?!" Gwen tried to shake Heather off of her leg, but to no avail.

Heather continued to moan through her ball gag as she sensually rubbed against Gwen's leg. Eventually, she pushed Gwen over. Heather crawled on top of Gwen, ready to have sex with her. Heather's gagged lips were pressed against Gwen's as they engaged in a sweet lesbian makeout session. Heather and Gwen moaned with pleasure, even when Gwen's inner self is wanting Gwen to snap out of her love-induced response. Within minutes, Gwen and Heather experienced orgasm.

Heather changed to 69 position, even though the ball gag prevented Heather from licking Gwen's tight clit.

"Heather, what are you—Mmm!" Gwen's mouth was filled with Heather's pussy.

In a confessional, Gwen sat behind Heather, who was motorboating Gwen. "Okay, I don't know whether to be turned on because a hot chick wearing a gimpsuit and a BDSM hood is having sex with me, or freaked out because Heather is wanting sex for no apparent reason. Maybe something is wrong with Heather." Gwen looked at Heather. "You could stop now."

Back in the Angel Wing, Dawn seemed to deduce the source of the aura spite that disturbed her sleep. _So Heather's sudden change in aura caused me to wake up; however, it seems to be lingering. Her aura is also clearly red. I think I should send for help._

Ira, himself, was thinking about the next challenge; a scavenger hunt. Ira looked at the inn's layout. "Hmm... I think I should put Lindsay's favorite straitjacket... at the west side while Zoey's medallion should go-"

_Ira! I need your help!_

Upon hearing Dawn's telepathic plea, Ira ran to the pet ward. Ira met up with Dawn, who was still in the pet carriage. "What's going on, Dawn?"

_Well, I was alerted by a sudden red aura flash, so I had to check the source of the flash. Heather seemed to have a sudden burst in lust. I don't know what it is, but I feel it's something bad._

"Really? Let's go check it out."

Ira and Dawn went to the Daemon Wing as fast as they could. Once Dawn and Ira entered the wing, Dawn led Ira to Heather's location. They approached Heather, who is still 69-ing with Gwen. By the time both girls reached orgasm, Ira picked Heather up. "Hmm..."

Heather began to pleasure herself with her mittened hands. She didn't care if Ira was observing her; Heather simply wanted to rub her boobs and crotch. Ira placed Heather near Dawn, but that only caused Heather to engage in sexual activity with Dawn. Ira picked Heather up again, and again, Heather decides to masturbate. Ira called for a domme to bring Lindsay over. Once Lindsay arrived, Ira put Heather next to Lindsay. Heather immediately got on top of Lindsay and made out with her. After being picked up by Ira once more, Heather goes back to masturbating.

"Yeah, I think I know what's up with Heather." Ira put Heather back on top of Lindsay. "Heather has been afflicted with Luxuria Servitus Incrediblis, aka Lustful Sex-Slave Condition. It is a disease found only in folklore. They say that Lustful Sex-Slave Condition affects BDSM-loving women. It is said that not only does it increase the physical strength of afflicted woman by 25%, but it also turns them into beings that only desire sex. The only way to cure Lustful Sex-Slave Condition is a 20-person sex party. The girl affected with the Condition must engage in the activity they desire most. The first thing to do is to see what she wants." Ira picked Heather up for the fourth time, causing Heather to masturbate once more. Ira put a finger on the ball of Heather's gag and felt subtle thuds against it. Ira checked Heather's breasts, vagina, and ass, but all of them did nothing. "It seems that Heather wants oral sex. I wonder if she likes men." Ira took Heather to a rigger twenty-five meters away from the girls. This time, when Ira put Heather next to the rigger, Heather crawled away from the rigger. Heather crawled all the way back to Lindsay and resumed her make-out session with Lindsay. "Well, that settles it. Heather wants cunnilingus. We'll need to recruit twenty girls for it. This means I'll have to hold off on the scavenger hunt I planned for today and use Heather as a sex toy for today's challenge. Now, with Eva being unable to compete, we'll need another person to fill in spot #20."

In a confessional, Gwen talks about Heather's condition. "Heather contracted a folklore disease? Man, this is going to be weird. Then again, consider it a once-in-a-lifetime experience."

Back at the scene, a domme approached Ira with Rachel. Rachel was bound in an inflated straitjacket suit with a body harness. Rachel also wore a pink ball gag in her mouth and a hood over her head. The hood was a pink hood with only a mouth opening.

"We got a new arrival, Magnum Master. This girl appears to be Heather's mother."

Ira groaned. Ira removed Rachel's hood, revealing her beautiful Asian face. "Greetings, Rachel. So, you ordered a ten-night stay at the Daemon Wing in order to save your daughter from a folklore disease?"

"Mhmm." Rachel nodded.

"Well, I hope you're ready for what's to come, Ray. The first challenge you'll participate in will only be the beginning of your imprisonment."

In a confessional, Ira reveals his decision with Rachel's 10-night stay. "I'll just make Chris pay for Rachel's vacation. He deserves to _pay_ for his actions. Get it?"

In another confessional, Rachel explains her reason for staying at the inn. "Not only did I hear that Heather got the first documented case of LSSC, but I also saw Megan spending time with Gwen at a soccer game three days ago. I figured I should spend time with my daughter if Megan is spending time with her daughter. Besides, Heather _is_ my mistress in our BDSM sessions."

Later, all of the girls, Rachel included, stared at a kneeling Heather. Heather's mittened hands were chained behind her back and to the ground. Heather's legs were also chained to the ground to keep her from moving.

Eva approached the girls, ready to start the event. "Okay, bitches... Listen up! That means you Ms. Drowsy!" Eva pointed at a tired Courtney. "This challenge will test your resilience. Gimp Girl right here will, apparently, lick all of your pussies. The last person standing wins."

"Oh, let's not forget to mention the punishment for who goes down first. If you happen to be that person, you will have to take Heather's place as the Oral Whore for the rest of the day. Seriously, Heather will need some rest after this, plus we'll send Dawn to Heather's cell if necessary. As for the winner... I hope you like being at the opposite wing, because you'll be spending the night there. Anyways, to make things easier, we'll go in alphabetical order, starting with Anne Maria."

Anne Maria raised an eyebrow. "I thought alphabetical order was for our last names."

"About that, almost all of you never had your last names revealed, so I'm gonna go with first names for this. Now then..." Ira grabbed Heather's gag, ready to unbuckle it. "Ready... set... go!"

As soon as Ira removed the gag from Heather's mouth, Heather's tongue shot from Heather's mouth. Heather's tongue searched for pussy like a bloodhound searching for avalanche victims. As soon as Anne Maria approached Heather, Heather shot her tongue into Anne Maria's vagina as if Heather was a parasite. Heather ate out Anne Maria's pussy with pure excitement. It didn't take long for Heather to make Anne Maria cum into her mouth. Heather swallowed Anne Maria's fluids and soon, it was Beth's turn.

Beth was unsure about Heather's condition, but she let Heather eat her out anyways. It didn't take long for Beth to orgasm; either Beth's pussy was sensitive, or Heather was desperate for some cum... The next girl to let Heather eat her out was Blaineley. Heather didn't care about the diaper odor on Blaineley's pelvic region; Heather just wanted to eat Blaineley out. Again, Heather did her work, and again, Heather made a girl cum within a minute.

When the orgasm counter hit 26, Gwen approached Heather and gave her a second helping of her pussy. As soon as she fed Heather, however, Gwen fell to her knees.

In a confessional, Gwen panted in exhaustion. "I was Heather's... sex toy... before the challenge... so I knew I would go down..."

Gwen was pulled out of the line. Izzy stood in front of Heather in place of the disqualified Gwen. Heather ate out Izzy with glee, but the forced cunnilingus didn't seem to hurt Izzy; in fact, after the second orgasm, Izzy still stood strong.

The next person to fall, however, was Courtney, who, after feeding Heather for the third time, succumbed to a microsleep episode. Courtney was lucky that Gwen lost the game first; otherwise, Courtney wouldn't be able to sleep.

Time flew by as the girls had their fun. When it was time for Heather to eat her 120th orgasm of the day, only Bridgette, Izzy, Lindsay and Staci were left; however, Izzy was called into duty just as she was about to start her final turn.

"Hey, I gotta quit this challenge. Duty calls. Toodles!" Izzy left, leaving the other girls behind. Lindsay took over for Izzy. Once Lindsay fed Heather, she staggered to the end of the line, letting Staci feed Heather. This time, it was Staci's turn to fall.

"Third place... I never thought I'd get this far in any challenge..."

"Not only that, but you were rather quiet."

"Well, Bridgette. I guess it was time to let my moans do the talking for this challenge."

"Right..."

Staci was taken out of the Daemon Wing. It was down to Bridgette and Lindsay. Lindsay turned to Bridgette and gave her a cheerful smile. "Good luck, Bridge!" Lindsay said.

Bridgette approached the sex-hungry Heather, ready to take her on one more time. Heather, as sex-crazed as she was, got right to licking Bridgette's sweet clit. Heather ate out Bridgette like a hungry dog at its food bowl. Soon, Bridgette came.

Lindsay stared nervously at Bridgette and Heather. Lindsay knew how long she endured Heather's cruel domination streak, but winning the challenge meant being separated from her beloved mistress. Eventually, Lindsay came to a final decision. "Ira... I forfeit this challenge."

"Really? After making it this far?"

"Ira... I've been Heather's sex slave for quite a long time, and I loved every bit of it. As loyal as I am to Heather, I'll just end up winning this challenge whether Heather is dominating or submitting to me." Lindsay shed a tear. "I can't let that happen... Do you know how much Heather means to me? Do you know... how much I love Heather? Why should I win the challenge... knowing that I'll be separated from who I truly love?" Lindsay approached Heather with tears running down her face. Rather than letting Heather eat her out, Lindsay kneeled in front of Heather. "Heather... You may be a completely insane slut on the outside right now.., but deep inside.., I know you're still my beloved mistress... Please... Snap out of it..." Lindsay leaned in an gave Heather a kiss on the lips. Lindsay and Heather began to glow before the eyes of Ira, Eva, and Bridgette.

"Is this..?" Bridgette couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"I-i-i don't have anything to say..." Ira never experienced feelings as strong as Lindsay's before.

"What am I even looking at?" Eva raised an eyebrow.

As soon as the glow subsided, Lindsay released Heather's lips from her own.

"Lindsay... Thank you for saving me..."

"You're welcome, Heather..."

Ira cleared his throat. "Well, out of respect for Lindsay's wishes, Bridgette wins the challenge."

"Well, Bridge. Unless your fanny is twisted in a knot, you'll have quite a lot of fun here."

"Thanks, Heather... I guess." Bridgette walked away from Heather, unsure about what Heather was trying to do with her.

In a confessional, Bridgette talked about her victory. "Well, all's well that ends well. Courtney gets some sleep after 36 hours of sleep deprivation, Lindsay's true love kiss broke Heather's spell, Staci's getting better at communicating with others, and I get to spend the day at the Daemon Wing. By the looks of it, most of the hottest girls I've met are all at the Daemon Wing, I mean there's Anne Maria, Blaineley, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, and Lindsay. Gwen's and Heather's moms are also staying here, and I think they're both pretty sexy. If I have to make out with any of the girls during my stay, then Blaineley and Gwen are my #1 choices. Sure, Blaineley may have shipped me to Siberia, but I can't hold a grudge against her for that, plus who could resist such a curvy body?" Bridgette put her hand on her chin. "Now, what I think I should do is play with whoever's willing to play with me. Consent is very crucial in erotic activity."

Back at the scene, Heather was freed from the chains that held her to the ground. Lindsay and Heather walked back to their cell together. Bridgette, on the other hand, decided to make use of her "incarceration." Bridgette knew that Courtney and Heather needed rest, so she decided to try playing with a few of her buddies; however, a domme grabbed Bridgette's wrist.

"Oh... How may I help you?"

"I need to change your outfit, Bridgette." The domme took off Bridgette's white, mittened catsuit. "The Daemon Wing is a dungeon-styled place, unlike the asylum-styled Angel Wing." The domme gave Bridgette a black catsuit, which Bridgette willingly put on. The black catsuit was tighter and thicker than the white catsuit Bridgette wore before.

"This feels weird..."

"You'll get used to it; after all, your friends seemed to enjoy this wing." The domme then put a posture collar on Bridgette's neck. "Now, where were you going?"

"I was gonna have some fun with one of the girls."

"Perhaps you'd like to play with our replacement oral whore..."

"Oh, you mean Gwen? Sure, I'll go for it."

The domme leashed Bridgette. The domme took Bridgette to Gwen, who was kneeling on the stony ground of the Daemon Wing. Bridgette had to bend over to look at Gwen, for the collar prevented her from looking down normally.

"Hey Gwen." Bridgette waved her mittened at. "How's it going?"

"Things are going well. Hey, wanna have a box lunch? I'm ready for my first pussy of the day."

Bridgette blushed. "Sure... I guess."

"Great!"

"Hey, wait for me, Gwen!" Megan approached Gwen and Bridgette with the look of a disappointed parent. "Don't be starting without me you naughty girl."

Gwen turned her head to her mother. "Oh... Sorry mom..." Gwen looked back at Bridgette. "Sorry. My mom wanted to get involved in the action too."

"I don't mind. You got your sexy looks from her."

"Great!" Gwen looked back at Megan "So, where do you want to start?"

"Well, looks like you could use some facesitting, dear."

"Yes, mom." Gwen laid down on her back. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Thank you, Gwen." Megan got on top of Gwen's face, lowering her hips above her sexy daughter. As soon as Megan's pussy touched Gwen's face, Megan felt the sweet sensation of Gwen's tongue. "You could have my daughter's pussy if you want, Bridgette."

As soon as the domme unhooked Bridgette's leash, Bridgette joined the group. Bridgette got on her knees and bent over in order to lick Gwen's pussy. Bridgette moaned as she submissively licked Gwen's lovely pussy. Gwen moaned while the moaning Megan made Gwen her pussy-licking slave. Soon, Gwen caught Megan's cum while Bridgette caught Gwen's cum. The fun wasn't over yet, for Bridgette and Gwen decided not to swallow the juices. Instead, with their cum-filled mouths, Bridgette and Gwen decided to make out with each other.

"Oh my..." Megan said, watching her daughter make out with Bridgette. "I never expected to see some snowballing in this place." Megan decided to join in on Bridgette and Gwen's cum-swapping action. Megan got under Bridgette's legs, making sure she's looking at Bridgette's body rather than the ground below. Megan then began to eat out Bridgette. Megan's tongue twirled inside Bridgette's pussy as fast as possible, hoping to get the cum Megan needs. Soon, Megan harvests Bridgette's cum.

"Got yourself some sweet nectar, mom?"

"Yes, Gwen."

Bridgette, Gwen, and Megan made out with each other, making use of their cum-filled mouths as they go. Cum and drool dripped from their lovely lips, showing how much the trio enjoyed snowballing. Soon, they all decided to swallow the snowballs they made.

"That was fun, girls."

"Thank you, Bridgette." Gwen winked at Bridgette. "I'm happy to serve you."

Bridgette stood up. She decided to take her leave, wanting to play with another hot Daemon Wing girl. Bridgette was leashed once more before being escorted to another girl: Anne Maria. Anne Maria was once more being mummified in latex. Bridgette, herself, was stripped naked before being put on a separate machine. The machine wrapped Bridgette up as soon as she was ready.

"You're getting the mummy treatment too?"

"I guess so, Annie. Hey, this is reminding me of a Japanese game show."

"Well, you gotta love the Japanese, Bridge. You gotta love 'em."

Soon, both girls were mummified in latex. Anne Maria and Bridgette squirmed on the floor as soon as they were released, much to their pleasure. Bridgette had no idea where she was going, so she simply moved for the heck of it. Soon, Bridgette felt something squishy: Anne Maria's breasts. The latex-coated mummies made out with each other to the best of their ability. Anne Maria and Bridgette gag-kissed and rubbed breasts with each other has they had fun in their mummified forms. The moans coming from the pair of mummies expressed the pleasure coming from within the girls' bodies. Soon, Bridgette got on top of Anne Maria: her mummified crotch covering Anne's. Bridgette and Anne Maria both rubbed against each other, much to their pleasure. They both felt like cumming regardless of whether their vaginas actually touched each other or not, and soon, they reached the point of orgasm.

In a confessional, a naked Anne Maria taked about her experience with Bridgette. "You know, for a girl who's normally serene, Bridgette is no pushover when it comes to sex. I never thought mummy sex was even possible."

Thirty minutes later, Bridgette and Anne Maria were freed from their latex cocoons. Bridgette and Anne Maria stretched their muscles, feeling the relaxing sensation of freedom.

"Does your skin feel smoother?" Anne Maria inquired.

"Kind of... I was wrapped in latex, so the smoothness is kind of strange."

"Well, Bridge..." Anne Maria cracked her knuckles. "You'll never know what to expect at Universal Restraints Inn. That's why the Total Drama gals love this place, save for Courtney."

"Well, I guess you're right." Bridgette let the domme put the catsuit back onto her body before taking her leave. "Excuse me, ma'am. What's your name?"

"Marilyn."

"Thank you, Marilyn. So... If I could ask you a question. I saw Blaineley being bottle-fed and, well, have you guys considered breastfeeding?"

"Would you like to see our cows, Bridgette?"

"You got cows at this place?"

"Don't be certain, Bridgette." Marilyn took Bridgette to the inn's "dairy farm." Upon entering the area, Marilyn showed Bridgette the cows, or rather girls dressed as cows being milked.

In a confessional, Bridgette showed her reaction to the "cows." "Anne Maria was right when she told me to expect the unexpected. I never thought the milk they give to the adult-babies of the Inn came from girls."

Back at the scene, Marilyn gave Bridgette a smug smile. "You wanna give it a shot? There's an empty stall next to Heather's mom."

Bridgette turned to her right and saw Rachel being milked. "Uh... Sure. I'll give it a go."

Marilyn unlocked the empty stall's transparent door. "Now, before you go inn, I need to switch you to this outfit." Marilyn grabbed a catsuit with cowlike features. The suit was white with oblique black spots. On the hands and feet of the suit were hooves. The hood of the suit had an opening for the face. The top of the hood had ears and horns, much like that of a cow. There is one other opening in the suit, which is located in the chest area of the suit.

"Well... At least it fits the environment." Bridgette let the domme take off the catsuit. She then allowed herself to be put in the fetish-y cow costume. As soon as Bridgette as put in the suit, she was led into the stall.

"Okay, Bridge, I'll need you to put your wrists and neck on this board."

Bridgette obediently let Marilyn bind her to the stocks. Once Bridgette was locked in the stocks, a ball gag was put into Bridgette's mouth. Perhaps one could assume that gagged moans sound like cows mooing. Marilyn attached a pair of suction cups to Bridgette's nipples. Bridgette watched helplessly as Marilyn went to the machine. "Nod if you're ready."

Bridgette nodded obediently; soon the machine was powered on, and Bridgette's breasts began to produce milk. Bridgette moaned as the machine sucked the milk out of her breasts.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Marilyn walked out the stall. She then closed the stall's door and locked it, leaving Bridgette in her milky situation.

Bound in the stocks, Bridgette could do nothing but take a look at Rachel. Bridgette watched as Rachel moaned into her gag with pleasure. Bridgette was turned on by Rachel's punishment to the point in which she did a confessional about it. "You know, seeing Heather's mom dressed as a cow and bound in a pair of stocks made a lot of sense. Not only does it look kinky, but I also remember being breastfed by my mom when I was a baby. Breastfeeding is a motherly thing to do, ya know?"

Once time passed, Marilyn returned to Bridgette's stall. Marilyn turned off the machine before unhooking the machine's suction cups from Bridgette's breasts. Marilyn took Bridgette out of the stocks, allowing Bridgette to do some stretches. "So, Bridgette." Marilyn removed Bridgette's gag. "How did it feel?"

"Moooo!"

Marilyn laughed. "Good one, Bridgette." Marilyn removed the cow suit from Bridgette's body. Bridgette was almost immediately put in an armbinder dress as soon as she was freed.

"Thanks, Marilyn. I dated a party-loving guy. Hey, this dress looks nice."

"Thank you, Bridgette. Now, allow me to walk you out of this place. Dinner is ready."

Bridgette is taken out of the "farm." Bridgette was taken to a table, which had a plate of ham on it. "Excuse me, but I'm a vegetarian."

"Don't worry, Bridgette." Marilyn tore a piece of the ham. "Have you heard of veggie burgers? They are like hamburgers, but the patties are made out of vegetables and soy. The ham steak you see is really a ham-flavored chunk of soy."

"Oh... Thank you for clarifying that... Hey... What's Izzy doing with a fishing rod?"

"That would be something best left unanswered, Bridgette. Now, enjoy your meal."

Bridgette enjoyed her chunk of soy.

Izzy, on the other hand, reeled in a apple pie. It was rather easy for Izzy to do, especially since Izzy was holding the rod with sleeve-covered hands; in fact Izzy was wearing an unbound straitjacket jumpsuit while reeling in the pie. The pie stopped in front of Izzy. Izzy took the hook out of the pie and put the fishing rod away.

A girl, Jessica to be exact, followed the pie. Izzy waved at Jessica. "Hey there. I hope you like pie, because this one is really hot!"

Jessica chuckled. "Thanks, Izzy." Jessica kneeled in front of the pie. "So, do you like this place?" Jessica took a bite out of the pie.

"I sure do! I don't care if Chris put us here! This hotel is awesome!" Izzy bent over and chowed down on her side of the pie.

The scene switched to a confessional involving... DJ and Noah?

"Why are we here?" DJ asked.

Noah looked at DJ with a glazed look in his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? Izzy put us in this situation."

"You know nothing, smarty..." DJ unzipped himself, revealing Izzy.

"What the fuck?" Noah watched as Izzy unzipped herself to reveal Chris, who then unzipped himself to reveal Ira and back to DJ.

"Uh... Noah?" DJ blinked twice. "This doesn't feel right."

Back at the scene, Izzy went back to chatting with Jessica. "What about you? Are you enjoying this place?"

"It's quite relaxing over at the Angel Wing, Izzy."

"Hey, I'll become a nurse or a domme once my vacation ends, so maybe I'll be taking care of you in the future. Who knows?"

"Interesting... Hey, how come you're not bound in that thing?"

Izzy giggled. "Well, I just untied myself. Simple as that."

Jessica raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you were interested in escapology, huh?"

"Well, it's not just a hobby. I love it! My family sometimes would bind me in a straitjacket. Sometimes, my parents sent me to school all tied up and such. It got to the point where the school stopped caring about my bound state altogether. I ended up learning how to escape; heck I learned how to eat with my feet!" Izzy picked up a piece of pie with her toes and took a bite out of it.

The action prompted Wile E. Coyote to appear in the confessional booth out of nowhere, holding a sign that read "Gross!" Wile E. then turned the sign, showing the sentence, "No, I have no idea what I'm doing here."

Back at the scene, Jessica chuckled at Izzy's story. "Nice... You know, my daughter and I sometimes engaged in BDSM activities at home. I was usually the mistress. It piqued our interest at Universal Restraints Inn. I was supposed to be here for only two days, but I extended my stay in order to let my daughter get back to her schooling."

"Well, that's nice. Hey, wanna take a piece of pie from my foot?" Izzy picked up a piece of pie with her right foot and moved it to Jessica.

"Sure." Jessica took the piece from Izzy's foot and ate it. Once she finished the piece, Jessica licked the crumbs off Izzy's feet. "That was pretty delicious. I wish I could eat with my feet."

"I had months of practice myself. Hey, you should try it some time."

"I guess...

"Hey, did you hear that the girls prefer Ira over Chris? They even wanted Ira to host a Total Drama spinoff!"

"I've visited a few of the girls, and I have to admit, you're right."

"You better believe it, Jess. Ira has a good personality, unlike Chris."

Jessica chuckled at Izzy's remark. "Hey, looks like it's time for me to go. Bye." Jessica kissed Izzy on the lips before letting a domme take her out of the wing.

"Well, that's a bit of a fun time." Izzy turned to Bridgette, who finished her ham-flavored soy block. "Hey Bridge! You done eating?"

Bridgette blinked. "Yeah... Why do you ask?"

"I wanna show you something cool. Wanna see?"

"Sure. Bridgette stood up and walked to Izzy"

"Okay, give me a moment." Izzy held smoke bomb in her hand. Izzy threw the smoke bomb at the ground, thus surrounding herself with a thick layer of smoke. As soon as the smoke faded away, Izzy stood with her hands on her hips while the jumpsuit laid on the floor. "That wasn't it. I just wanted to take my clothes off. What I do want to show you is this." Izzy reached into her breasts and pulled out a latex straitjacket catsuit. "Tada! What do you think?"

Bridgette tilted her head. "A catsuit? That's it?"

"Oh, it's not just a catsuit." Izzy slung the catsuit over her shoulder before untying Bridgette. Izzy freed Bridgette from the armbinder dress, but it isn't over yet. Izzy helped Bridgette into the catsuit. Once Izzy bound Bridgette inside the catsuit, Bridgette felt an odd feeling on her body. "What do you think, Bridgette?"

"It's nice, but... Why do I feel like I'm sitting in a bathtub full of cockroaches?"

"Oh, I'll show you." Izzy rubbed Bridgette's shoulders, causing Bridgette to break into laughter. "It's a little restraining device that makes you sensitive to tickling. We call it the Tickle-Suit."

"N-n-no wond-d-der why I'm l-l-laughing so h-h-hard right n-n-now...Hehehehehehehe!"

"So, I noticed that you've been a naughty girl. I guess a little tickle-torture will turn you straight!." Izzy then groped Bridgette's breasts. "Coochie-coochie-coo..."

Bridgette laughed as Izzy massaged her rack. "H-h-hey..!" Try as Bridgette might, but resistance against laughter was futile.

"You wanna know where else I could tickle you?" Izzy lowered her right hand and rubbed a couple fingers against Bridgette's pussy.

"Oh m-m-my..!" Bridgette's moans and laughs mingled as she felt herself getting sexually tickled. Bridgette couldn't resist wiggling in her bondage as she gets pleasured and tickled at the same time. Soon, Bridgette orgasmed in her laughter.

"You like it?" Izzy rubbed her fingers against Bridgette's stomach.

"Y-y-yes, Izzy..!"

"Hey, where are you most ticklish at?"

"M-m-my armpi-pi-pits..."

"Well, get ready to be tickled!" Izzy rubbed Bridgette's armpits, causing Bridgette to laugh like a hyena watching a comedy show. Bridgette never thought she could be so sensitive to tickling, especially in her underarms. Soon, Izzy let go of Bridgette. "Well, looks like it's time to release you." Izzy untied Bridgette and removed the tickle-inducing catsuit from Bridgette's body.

"Wow..." Bridgette panted after the wildest round of tickling she ever experienced. "I never thought... I could be so ticklish..."

"That's the power of the tickle-suit, Bridge. Hey, who are you gonna play with now?"

"I guess Blaineley could use some time with me."

"Great! Lemme get someone to assist you... Yo Marilyn! She's yours again if you want her!"

Marilyn approached the girls. "Thank you, Izzy." Marilyn simply leashed Bridgette before taking her to the nursery. There, Bridgette saw Blaineley dressed up in baby gear.

"Excuse me, but what should I do here?"

"I'll tell you what." Marilyn pulled out a Canadian quarter from the sleeve of her left glove. "If you win, you get to be Blaineley's mama during your playdate. If you lose, however, you'll spend your playdate with Blaineley as a baby. Does that sound fair?"

"Sure. I call heads."

"Okay then." Marilyn flipped the coin into the air. She caught the coin with her right hand and put it on the back of her left. "Tails."

"Oh... Looks like I get to be a little closer to Blaineley."

"I like the way you're thinking, Bridgette." Marilyn grabbed a diaper and handed to Bridgette. "A baby can't use the bathroom now, can she?"

Bridgette chuckled. "Nope." Bridgette slipped on the diaper. "You're quite clever, Marilyn. Where do you live?"

"I think my house is across the street from your house. Funnily enough, be both share the same age."

"You're 20 years old too? Wow."

"I guess we have a lot in common, Bridgette." Marilyn held open a light blue sleeper for Bridgette. "Please, step in."

"You're the boss, Mary." Bridgette stepped into the pants of the sleeper. Bridgette let Marilyn help her put on the sleeper. Once she's inside, Bridgette looked at herself. "Aww... This is kind of cute." Bridgette wiggled her feet. "It even has a soft pair of booties on it."

"Thank you, Bridgette." Marilyn grabbed a bottle filled with milk. "Thirsty?"

"I could use a refreshment."

Marilyn carried Bridgette in her arms much like she would to a baby. She sat down on a chair with Bridgette in her arms. Soon, she began feeding Bridgette some milk...

Bridgette gently pushed the bottle away from her. "Hey, this tastes like my milk."

"You're quite a lucky girl, Bridge."

Bridgette went back to sucking on the bottle. Bridgette enjoyed the taste of her own milk. The milk felt refreshing to her, especially after the tickle-torture Izzy made her go through. Soon, Bridgette finished the bottle. Marilyn put Bridgette over her shoulder and patted Bridgette's back. Bridgette let out a burp, albeit a light one.

"Does that feel better?"

"Yeah..."

"Good..." Marilyn took Bridgette off of her shoulder. Marilyn grabbed a pacifier gag and gagged Bridgette with it, making sure it is securely strapped to the back of Bridgette's head. "Okay, Bridgette. Have fun." Marilyn put the babyfied Bridgette inside a playpen where Blainley resided. Marilyn kept a close eye on the girls in order to make sure they play nice.

Bridgette waved to Blaineley an let out an incoherent greeting. Blaineley blushed and slowly waved back at Bridgette. Bridgette, adjusting to her infantile role, explored the playpen. Bridgette found what looked like a large teddy bear in the playpen. Although the teddy bear wiggled, Bridgette didn't really care. Bridgette looked at Blaineley and, after considering Blaineley's romantic outing with Bruno, picked up the bear. Bridgette waddled to Blaineley with the teddy bear in her arms and gave the bear to Blaineley.

In a confessional, Bridgette gives a little message to the viewing audience. "Sharing is caring."

Blaineley's eyes widened after seeing Bridgette perform such a kind action. Blaineley grabbed Bridgette's right hand and shook it, even though Blaineley had to use both of her hands to grab Bridgette's hand in the first place. Blaineley hugged the bear, which caused it to wiggle slightly.

Another confessional popped up, with Blaineley talking about Bridgette's actions. "You know, Bridgette is not a bad person after all. Sure, the large plushie Bridgette handed me was visibly sentient, but what the heck? Bridgette sure knows how to respect people."

Bridgette decided to crawl to the other side of the playpen. She waited for the right moment to snuggle with Blaineley. That moment; however, was delayed. Ten minutes later, Bridgette smelled an odor coming from Blaineley. Blaineley looked at her diaper and blushed, embarrassed about making a mess in front of Bridgette.

"I'll be back, Bridgette..." Marilyn picked Blaineley up and took her away in order to get her diaper changed.

Bridgette crawled to the bear, uncertain about its nature. She pressed against the bear's body and felt vibrations from the inside. Bridgette decided to leave the bear alone and crawled back to the corner of the playpen.

A couple minutes passed and Blaineley was returned to the playpen. Blaineley was about to crawl back to the oversized teddy bear, but Bridgette crawled to Blaineley. Bridgette tapped Blaineley on the back, prompting Blaineley to turn to Bridgette. With incoherent, babylike mumbled, Bridgette pointed at Blaineley, then back to herself, as if asking Blaineley to snuggle with her. Blaineley paused, but soon, she complied. Blaineley and Bridgette caressed each other and began to lovingly snuggle with each other. Bridgette and Blaineley moaned as they rubbed against each other. Although they couldn't stimulate their pussies due to the padding surrounding their hips, Bridgette and Blaineley felt pleasure from their playdate. Soon, Bridgette and Blaineley let go of each other.

Bridgette's and Blaineley's pampered playdate lasted for another hour. When Bridgette was finished, Marilyn pulled Bridgette out of the playpen. "Say 'bye-bye,' Bridgette."

Bridgette and Blaineley waved goodbye to each other. Bridgette was taken to a cleaning room. Marilyn took off Bridgette's sleeper and diaper before she put Bridgette in the tub. Marilyn, along with a co-worker, cleaned Bridgette up, focusing mostly on the pelvic region. Soon, Bridgette was cleaned, no longer smelling of diapers.

"So Bridgette..." Marilyn dried Bridgette off. "If you're given the opportunity to sleep with one of your Daemon Wing buddies, who would you sleep with?"

"I think I would have to go with... Blaineley. Perhaps having a friend with her should help soothe her."

"You could be right, Bridgette. Hey, your prize is spending the night at the Daemon Wing. Would you like to be with her when it's time?"

"Sure, Mary. Hey, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's... 8 PM. It's getting close to Blaineley's bedtime."

"Well, I guess it's time for Baby Bridgette to return to the daycare."

Marilyn chuckled. "Yep."

In a confessional, Marilyn talks about her blonde slave. "You know, of all the guests I worked with, I have to say Bridgette is my favorite. Too bad she'll have to go back to the Angel Wing tomorrow."

Later, Blaineley was about to sleep when Marilyn returned while carrying Bridgette. Marilyn put Bridgette in the crib with Blaineley. Bridgette looked at Blaineley and smiled.

"Good night, girls." Marilyn kissed Blaineley and Bridgette on the cheek before leaving. As for the pampered blondes, they hugged each other and went to sleep.

In a confessional, Ira makes an appearance while wearing a country-club shirt much like Chris's. "Well, it seems that Blaineley found a friend in Bridgette. What will happen next? Find out next time on Total... Drama... Universal Restraints Inn!" Ira let out a chuckle. "That one's worth a pat on the back."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: The challenge was inspired by the story's depiction of Heather as a pussy-loving whore. The strong focus on Bridgette in this chapter is done to test the chapter's consistency. Now that I got the chapters I prepared on this site, I hope you enjoy them until I write more chapters. Now, if you have any ideas for gameschallenges, feel free to tell me what they are.


End file.
